The Demon's Harem
by Marquez25
Summary: Vincent J. McMahon High is not your normal high school and new transfer student Finn Balor learns that the hard way finding himself getting into zany situations.
1. New School Arc Part I

The sun shines bright on a typical Monday morning. It's another school day for the kids at Vincent J McMahon High School but for one new transfer, it's a whole new day. With the morning bell sounding off the kids all rush into the school trying to make it to class on time. However, there was one student left standing outside in front of the school. His eye was stargazed on the incredible structure that is VJM High. This student's name is Finn Balor, who recently transferred from a school in Japan. Finn slowly made his way into the school mesmerized by its size. Finn walks into the halls as students rush in as the final bell sounds. Finn is now alone in the hallway as he searches for the main office until he finally comes across it. Finn shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Here we go." Finn said as he goes to open the door but the door swings open as a student got sent flying out of it and Finn was able to move out of the way on a count of his reflexes. Finn looked stunned as the student ended up crashing against the lockers. Storming out of the office was Coach Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett goes to the student who got thrown out of the office up by his shirt collar.

"Now you listen to me, son. I don't have any idea what they taught you down there in Helmsley middle, but up here in VJM we do things a whole of a lot different. So, if I was you I'd get my attitude set. You hear me, Corbin?" Jarrett yelled out.

"Fine. Whatever. Just let me go." Baron Corbin replied as Jarrett lets go of his grip of him.

"We'll see about that afterschool because your ass got detention!" Jeff Jarrett remarked.

"Detention?! What? Dude, that's some bull-"

"Son, if you say another word I'll throw on top of that detention with an ass whoopin." Jarrett angrily replied pointing his finger in Corbin's face.

Baron Corbin adjusts his school uniform glaring at Coach Jarrett just before he storms off. Jarrett turns to see Finn Balor standing there looking on.

"Shouldn't you be in class by now, boy?

"Uhh I'm new here." Finn nervously stated.

"What's your name, slapnuts?" Jarrett asked.

"My name is Finn," Balor told Jarrett as he presented him with a piece of paper. Jarrett looks over the paper raising an eyebrow as he looks back at Finn.

"Wait here.' Jarrett told Balor as he went back into the office slamming the door shut behind him. Moments later Coach Jarrett sticks his head out the door. "Alright you're in Class J. I already informed Mr. Snow you're on your way so get your ass movin!" Jarrett said as he slams the door.

"Wait, how do I get there?" Finn asked hopelessly. Finn sighed as he wipes his uniform off and grabs his book bag roaming the halls. Finn goes to each class door one by one to find Class J. As Finn Balor turns at a corner in the hallway he bumps into someone running in the hall. Books and paper scattered all over the floor as a skittish student hurries to grab all her school work.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-" The student paused as she gazes upon Finn, who helps her gather up her stuff.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't really paying any attention myself." Finn said with a chuckle. "Are you ok?"

The student seemed space out just staring at Finn until she shook her head and responded. "Oh…. Um… Yes I'm ok. Thank you. But no it's my fault really. I was finishing up some student body council work and lost track of time. I'm usually more prepared and here I am rushing to get to class. You must be new here cause I've never seen you before" The student said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, I am. The name's Finn." Balor said as he smiles at the student.

"Finn? I'm Bayley." Bayley said as she put her hand out shaking hands with Finn Balor smiling and blushing to no end.

"Well, Bayley, it'd been nice to meet you under better circumstances," Finn stated as he notices Bayley still has a grip on his hand. "You must really like to shake hands."

Bayley realizes she still holding Finn's hand, pulls her hand back and looks away embarrassingly. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Bayley nervously said.

"No need to apologize," Finn said.

"Actually, I' much more of a hugger," Bayley said as she turns back to look at Finn. Bayley looked at Finn and seemed lost in his eyes up giggling a bit. Bayley glances at her watch and freaks out. "Oh my God! I'm super late now! Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Finn." She stated.

"Wait, before you run off. Can you tell me where to find Class J?" Finn asked.

"Class J? You're in Class J? Whoa! You don't look like it." Bayley said intrigued.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Finn asked curiously.

"I wish I could explain, but I have to run. Class J is on the bottom floor. You just take those stairs there down and once you enter the door, it'll be the first door on your right. I gotta go. Bye!" Bayley said as she ran off in a hurry.

Finn watches Bayley run for her life and couldn't help but to smile. Finn stood up and went the directions Bayley gave him. As Finn walks through the door he notices the differences between the middle floor and the bottom floor. While the middle floor looked like a moderately average high school, the bottom floor was the complete opposite, Graffiti on the lockers, wallpaper dangling off, and the lights twitching. Finn had a look of confusion as he wasn't sure he was in the right place. Finn looked to his right and behold was Class J's room. Finn went and knocked on the door and answering it was Mr. Snow, Class J homeroom teacher.

"Can I help you? Oh, you must be the new student I was told of. Come on in pal!" Mr. Snow replied as he opens the door wide.

Finn walks in and notices what could be called a classroom of misfits in a rundown room. Finn stood in front of the class as Mr. Snow tries to gather their attention. "Class, we have a new student. Son, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Snow said as he pushes Finn towards the class.

"Uh hi everyone, My name is Finn Balor. I transferred here out of Antonio Inoki Academy High in Japan. I'm so new here to the states and I'm hoping !" Finn said as he nervously stood in front of the class who gave him zero reaction.

"Alrighty there Finn why don't you take a seat next to Zack in the back?" Mr. Snow suggested as he went up to the chalkboard.

Finn walks straight to the back and looked all around the classroom. For Finn, this was beyond a culture shock. Finn truly thinks he doesn't belong in this class and that this is some sort of mistake. Finn took a seat in a barely put together desk.

"Bro! Hey bro?" Finn looks over to his right and sees Zack Ryder trying to get his attention.

"Hey man" Finn replied.

"Bro, let me be the first to welcome you to Class J. I know it may seem a bit wild chaotic, but it's not too shabby. Sure, a lot of us wish we were higher up with everyone else and put in a better surrounding, but as time goes on you get used to it. Say bro, how bout a selfie for my Instagram?" Zack asked but still took the selfie catching Finn off guard. Zack thumbs through his phone with a big smirk on his face.

"Don't mind him, dude he's a social media nut. He's not wrong about the place though. At first it may seem like too much, but it starts to grow on you. I'm Apollo Crews." Apollo said as he spoke to Finn.

"I'm curious about the grading system. Back in Japan, it was Class S all the way to Class F, but here it's different." Finn said.

"Well, here in Vincent J McMahon everything is different if you come from anywhere else. You got Class ME, the top class which is considered the best of the best in this school. After them, you got Class UC which is like a close second place but doesn't have all the benefits that Class ME has. Then there is Class M which is just basically the average class. They're not at the top nor they're really at the bottom. Then you have us, Class J. Unfortunately, they think of us as the worst of the worst. We have no potential and have to make work of what we got." Apollo said informing Finn.

"Well, by going by your logic then I should be in Class ME, if not that then at least Class UC. I mean I gotta pretty solid GPA on my transcript and I was the top in athletics." Finn told Apollo.

Apollo chuckles shaking his head "Nah man it's like I said before. Wherever you came from it's different here. Academics and athletics don't carry the same amount of weight. Basically, Class ME and Class UC are pretty much given for those with the right status or they have what Principal McMahon said the "It" factor. Or at least close to it" Apollo told Finn.

"The "It" factor?" Finn asked frowning up thinking long and hard about it. "So, what does Class J stand for? I have a pretty good idea on what Class ME, UC, and M stand for, but I've never heard of J."

"The J stands for jobber." Apollo stated.

"**Jobber**?" Finn asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, bro. Jobber! Jabronis! We're basically a stepping stone for the other kids! We basically make everyone else look good. We may get our moments here and there, but it's usually because the upper classes are bored and want to give us false hope. It really sucks as I wish I could just put them in their place just one time, man."

"I can't believe this! This has got to be some sort of mistake!" Finn said to himself as he buried his face into his hands.

Across the room sitting in the front, Alicia Fox couldn't help but stare back at Finn. Fox's sized up Finn licking her lips at her classmate.

"Finn! It appears God has brought us together. You don't know that yet but soon you will. Our love will be incredibly strong and fierce." Fox says in her mind as she twirls a pencil in her hand. "However, there'll be heathens that'll try and ruin our special thing. I swear on everything that I love I will kill any bitch that dares try to steal you away from me!" Said Alicia's thoughts as she **snaps** **the** **pencil** **in** **half! **Alicia expresses a crazed look in her eyes, ogling at Finn.


	2. New School Arc Part II

In Class J, the students chattering as the clock ticks closer towards the end of the class period. In the back of the class, Finn Balor scans the classroom still in shock of his placement in the school.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Zack Ryder asked Finn.

"This has to be some kind of a mistake. I don't belong here." Finn stressed.

"Bro, I know the feeling. All of us felt the way at first, but it is what it is. You just gotta accept it." Ryder stated.

"I don't want to embrace that mindset. I always aim to be the best no matter what. How does someone even determine what you are? I just transferred here and I'm already a jobber in their eyes? How makes that decision, you know?"

"That'd be Principal McMahon. Mr. McMahon is the one who decides who goes where at VJM high. He talks it over with his staff and no matter how highly they speak of someone, it's always his call. I know as my favorite teacher, Mr. Foley spoke highly of me to him and everything, but the principal thought I was nothing much more despite my talents." Apollo stated.

"Lad, that's terrible! So the principal doesn't even see the talent people have?" Finn asked.

"You can have all the talent in the world, but if you don't have that "It" factor in his eyes it means absolutely nothing I'm afraid." Apollo said with a deflated tone.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to take action into my own hands." Finn stated.

"Wait, bro what do you mean?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to go straight into Principal McMahon's office and tell him about his stupid rules!" Finn said as Apollo and Zack looked on shocked.

"Whoa! Man, you just got here and you don't wanna be on the principal's bad side already." Apollo stated.

"I'm supposed to just stand by and let this go? No! I'm going to inform him that I don't belong here. You guys don't belong here. None of us do!" Finn passionately said.

"Bro, I get it. You're a total mark for yourself, but charging into Principal McMahon's office is going to do you no favors." Ryder stressed.

"I'm not looking for any. One way or another I'm going to rise above and get to where I belong." Finn stated.

The school bell rings as the class period has come to an end. Finn grabs his bag and makes a run for it at the door, but just before he could exit the room, Mr. Snow stops him.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy. Where's the fire?" Mr. Snow asked.

"I gotta go to the principal's office." Finn stated as he darted out of the classroom. Apollo Crews and Zack Ryder ran out the classroom chasing after Finn Balor. Finn made his way up on the middle floor charging straight towards the office as Zack and Apollo caught up to him.

"Bro! You really need to think about this." Zack said.

"No one has ever challenged the principal before. Well, there was one.

"Someone actually stood up to him?" Finn said as he stops right outside the office.

"Yes, but we're not allowed to speak of his name after he got himself kicked out." Zack informed Finn.

"Well, it looks like I'll be the second one." Finn said as he was about to enter the office, but Apollo and Zack stopped him.

"Finn, I'm telling you this is a mistake." Apollo stressed heavily to Finn.

"Listen to us, bro! You don't wanna go in there. Besides, his office is actually on the top floor where Class ME is." Zack said.

"Oh really? Thanks for letting me know." Finn said with a smirk as Apollo elbows Zack for blurting out the location.

Finn makes a beeline to the staircase going up with Apollo and Zack following up behind him. Finn comes to a stop to read the message on the door leading to the top floor.

"Bro, see what it says. "Staff personnel and Class ME students only!" We can't go in there." Ryder stated.

"If you guys are afraid then stay back." Finn said as he storms through the door leaving behind a conflicted Zack Ryder and Apollo Crews.

"Damn!" Apollo stated as he reluctantly goes through the door with Zack following up behind him.

Finn walks through the halls of Class ME glancing at how everything is state of the art and beyond elegant. Zack and Apollo follow up behind Finn as all eyes were now on the lowly students from Class J. Finn went from door to door looking for the principal's office. As Finn turns the corner hurryingly, he bumps right into Bayley who was coming around as well.

"Ow! I'm sor- Hey it's you. Bayley said.

"Wait, Bayley right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah! Finn, what are you doing here? You can't be here or else you'll get in trouble?" Bayley told Finn.

"I know that. I'm looking for the principal's office. You know where it is?" Finn asked.

"The principal's office? Why do you wanna go there?" Bayley curiously asked.

"I wanna give him a piece of my mind for my placement in Class J." Finn stated.

"Finn, I know you might be upset, but not everyone can just barge into his office," Bayley informed Finn.

"See bro? Now, let's get out of here before trouble comes our way." Ryder stressed.

"No! I'm not leaving here until I see him face to face. Please, Bayley, will you help me? Finn asked hopelessly as he stares at Bayley.

"Ummm his office is down the way. You make a right and it's towards the end of the hall." Bayley reluctantly said.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" Finn said to Bayley as she was blushing up turning her face away from him.

"Oh, it's nothing! But please just be careful! Class J is not welcome here and you guys already seem to have all the attention on you." Bayley told Finn.

Finn ran off down the hall with Zack and Apollo running up behind him trying to stop him. Bayley looks on as she has a funny feeling on the inside of her. Finn makes his way outside of the Principal's office and with no hesitation he opens the door walking straight in. As Finn enters he notices the extremely large room, bigger than most people's houses. Sitting behind the desk, looking over paperwork was the principal himself, Principal McMahon. Sitting in front of the principal's desk was the student body president, Alexa Bliss.

"I must say, Alexa, you are making some fine progress as the president." Principal McMahon said.

"Thank you sir! Honestly, there's no one who was better for this job than me." Alexa exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm sure glad to- Who the hell are you?" McMahon said as Finn approaches his desk."

"I'm terribly sorry about this." Finn said to Alexa.

"Uhh you're right you should be sorry! Me and Mr. McMahon was having a discussion. Who are you anyway? Alexa asked.

"My name is Finn Balor. I just transferred here and I wanted to tell you that there must be some mistake! You put me in Class J and I don't belong there." Finn told the principal.

"Finn Balor? Finn Balor? Finn huh? Oh yes! Now, I remember you! Yes, you came over from Japan correct?" McMahon asked.

"Yes, that's me." Finn replied.

"Well pal, I hate to break it to you, but there has been no mistake." Mr. McMahon tells Finn.

"No there has to be! I am an extraordinary talent and the folks back in Japan can vouch for that." Finn argued.

"Oh yeah, I had a long talk with your old principal. Listen, I don't doubt for one second you have talent, but I mean look at you. Compared to the majority of Class ME there's a lot of beef and quite frankly I don't think you have what it takes." Vince informed Finn.

"Principal McMahon is always right." Alexa chipped in. " Just because you may be handsome and probably have a nice set of abs." Alexa ponders spacing out thinking in her mind just before she came back to reality. " I mean just because you fantasized about having those qualities means you belong with the finest of Class ME."

"Thank you, Alexa, but I can take it from here." Vince said to her.

"Well if you think that I have talent then why was I pushed down into Class J?" Finn cried.

"The real reason why I placed you personally to Class J was because of the incident you caused back in Japan. I'm sure you know what I'm referring to." Vince said to Finn, who lowers his head in shame. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business." Principal McMahon taps Finn on the shoulder making his way back to his seat. A deflated Finn Balor turns to walk out the door, but stops and turns around as his face lit up.

"There's gotta be a way for me to prove you wrong! I just know it is! I heard that it is possible to rise up to the upper classes." Finn stated.

"Well, that's actually correct. Anyone can move up in terms of class but it's not that simple, pal." Vince told Finn.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes! So whatever it is I have to do I am up for it." Finn boldly stated.

On the outside of the principal's office, Zack, Apollo, and Bayley lean their ears against the door eavesdropping.

"Bro, this is insane! I wish I could hear them clearer." Zack shouted.

"Shush! It's bad enough that you guys are on our floor. If anyone sees me with you I can get into some deep trouble." Bayley claimed.

"Look, the moment he gets out of that office we're gonna zip on outta here." Apollo stated.

"Bayley, what are you doing?" A voice stated catching Bayley's attention. Bayley quickly turned around to see Sasha Banks glaring at her. "You're skipping Mr. Hart's class knowing we have to do a presentation. And, who are they? Wait, are they from Class J?" Sasha asked.

"It isn't what it looks like! I promise you!" Bayley said.

"Oh then what is it then?" Sasha said folding her arms.

"Well….. Ummmm… You see…." Before Bayley can finish her words the principal's door opens as Vince escorts Finn out.

"What are you kids doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Vince asked.

"Ummmm yes! You see Principal McMahon, I just noticed these jobbers just on our floor and they know they shouldn't be. I was trying to get some answers." Bayley proclaimed as Zack and Apollo look at her confused.

"I take it you gentlemen came here with this young man?"

"Yes sir, but we tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen to us." Zack cried.

"It's alright. While at first, I wasn't too thrilled on him barging into my office as if he was one of my own sons demanding I give him an explanation but after our intriguing talk he's not too bad. Finn, are you sure you going to go through with it?" Vince said.

"You damn right I do. I know you don't believe in me, but I'll make one out of you." Finn stated.

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to it." McMahon said as he chuckled just before he went back into his office.

"Girl come on! I'm not gonna get an F because you're fooling around." An irritated Sasha Banks said pulling on Bayley.

"Dude, what did you talk about in there?" Apollo asked.

"He told me of a way I can get in the upper classes, but it's not going to be easy." Finn said.

"What do you gotta do?" Zack asked but before Finn could answer Alexa Bliss walked out of the Principal's office.

"Well, I gotta say I'm actually looking forward to seeing what you can do. It should be entertaining and it'll actually liven up things around here." Alexa said as she looks at Finn with a sly smile on her face then turns it into a frown upon realizing it. "But that doesn't mean I'll be rooting for you or nothing like that. It's just it's been a while since we've had **war** **games** here." Alexa scoffed storming up the hall.

"**War** **games**?!" Zack and Apollo simultaneously shouted out.

"**War** **games**?!" Bayley said as she's continued to be pulled by Sasha down the hall. "Finn, what are you doing? She said softly under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm going to challenge Class ME rep to **war** **games**! I'll prove to the principal he's wrong about me. This is also an opportunity for you guys as well. What do you say? Are you with me?" Finn excitedly asked as Apollo and Zack turned to each other scratching their heads unsure.


	3. New School Arc Part III

_**Yesterday - Principal McMahon's office.**_

Finn stood before Principal Mcmahon in his office with Alexa Bliss standing right behind him. Principal McMahon had a sly grin on his face looking at Finn. "So you really want to rise up that bad huh?" Principal McMahon asked.

"Yes." Finn said with a firm tone in his voice.

"Alright. Well, the only way to move up a class is to challenge a class representative to war games." McMahon stated.

"Wargames?" Finn curiously asked.

"Yes. You and a couple of your fellow classmates of your choosing will challenge a class rep and people he selects to wargames. It's five on five competition."

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll gather a couple of my classmates and watch as we take down Class ME." Finn boldly stated.

"Class ME? Whoa! Here I thought you'd go one by one working your way up, but I see you're gonna just jump over everyone and go straight for the big fish. I see the fire in your eyes and I can definitely tell you are an Irishman true to the heart." Principal McMahon stated as he patted Finn on the shoulder walking him towards the door.

_**The Next Day**_

It's a new morning in Class J's homeroom as some of the students start piling it with some time leftover before the class started. Everyone is doing their usual thing, except Apollo Crews and Zack Ryder spaced out in deep thoughts. Zack looks through his phone just before he tossed it down turning away. Apollo Crews taps his pencil against the desk looking at the worksheet but ends up slamming his pencil on the desk. Something was bothering the two men as they're not acting their usual self.

"Bro, is he serious? I mean… It's just… BRO!" Zack stated beside himself.

"I just can't believe he had the balls to just march into the principal's office like that. On his first day!" Apollo replied.

"Dude, that's not the worse of it. People have been gossiping about hearing that someone from our class is going to declare wargames against Class ME. The word's been spreading around and I felt it when I came to school and everyone was just eyeballing me bro." Ryder said.

"Yeah, I got that same feeling too. I don't know what he plans to do. Did the principal tell him everything about wargames or did he just accept without knowing?" Apollo stated.

"Bro, I'm sorry but I don't think I can be apart of wargames. I mean don't get me wrong I'd love nothing more than to just move up, but wargames? Bro, that's insane and to make it more insane he's talking about challenging Class ME? They'd smoke us!

"Look, maybe you're right, but maybe he also has a point. It's an opportunity for us to better ourselves. I mean look at our classroom? It's a dump! Our entire hall is a dump compared to the other classes. But, we're talking about something we don't know is certain. Does he even know he has to challenge the class rep to even declare wargames? Apollo asked.

"That's right! You gotta be the class rep in order to challenge another class rep! Zack said with a sigh of relief. "Look, let's just keep that to ourselves."

"You don't think he'll find out eventually?" Apollo asked. Before Zack could reply Finn made his way into the classroom and is greeted by Alica Fox.

"Hello, Finn! How are you?" Alicia said hugging Finn tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name yesterday. I was in such a rush I didn't really get to know the rest of the class." Finn said.

"I'm Alicia Fox and I must say you are really, really, cute." Alicia stated.

"Gosh, thanks! I think you look lovely yourself." Finn replied causing Alicia to blush.

"Awww, well you do-" Alicia paused as her eyes widen as it appears something struck her nerve. Alicia began sniffing all over Finn. "That smells like perfume. The kind of perfume whores would put on. Don't tell me my Finny have you've been hanging a bunch of whores?! Alicia said with a crazed look in her eyes, confusing Finn a bit as he just made his way to the back of the classroom to his seat. Finn greeted both Apollo and Zack.

"Lads! So did you think it over? I'm telling you this is a great opportunity for the class." Finn stated.

"Bro, look….. It's just we're not really su-" The door swung open causing Zack to pause his words! Storming through the classroom was Rusev glaring at the classroom with a handful of his Class M right behind him.

"Ok, who's the tough guy that's going to challenge Class ME to wargames?" Rusev shouted out loudly. "In case you've forgotten you are Class J. You are nothing but a bunch of jobbers. So, what makes you think you can just jump over us and challenge Class ME?

"Honestly, do any of you realize that you are disrespecting the super athlete of this school, Rusev!" Lana, Rusev's boyfriend stated as she stood beside him.

"Bro, you see what you've done?" Ryder whispered to Finn.

"Well, this should be good." Finn said with a smirk on his face standing up out of his seat. "I'm the one you're looking for."

"You?" Rusev asked turning and pointing at Finn. "You're going to challenge Class ME?"

"That's right. I'm the guy who's going to challenge them and I'm going to beat them as well" Finn stated as Rusev and Lana marched towards him getting in his face.

"Now, I don't keep up with what the weaklings down here do, but I do not recall seeing you around before." Rusev stated.

"I'm new here just transferred yesterday," Finn informed Rusev.

"So you're some nobody and you dare disrespect, my boyfriend. He should kick your ass right here right now.

"So, you not been here even a week and you're already challenging the top class? Who the hell do you think you are?" Rusev asked.

"I'm Finn Balor and I never back down." Finn told Rusev to his face. Before Rusev could reply the door swings open yet again as charging into the room was one Drew McIntyre.

"Alright, who's the poor bastard who's head I gotta kick off!" Drew loudly shouted.

"Hey, we were here first! So, we've got first dibs on this punk." Rusev stated as he turned his attention from Drew back to Finn. Drew walks over to Rusev and Finn.

"So, you're the jerk that I've been hearing about?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, and it seems I'm getting quite popular for this being my second day." Finn said with a sly grin on his face. Stepping from behind Drew and standing beside him was Mandy Rose.

"Wait, you're the guy who's going to declare Wargames?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, that's me but who are you, people?" Finn asked.

"So, I see your class has failed to inform you of the important people here." Rusev said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, the hairy guy on your right is the Class M rep, Rusev and his girl, Lana." Apollo said as he stood up.

"And, the bro on your left is the Class UC rep, Drew McIntyre and the fine hotty next to him is Mandy Rose. Yo Mandy, wassup baby?" Zack said as he winked at Mandy Rose who shook her head with disgust.

"Cool. Now, I know who you are." Finn said.

"But you don't know what I'm about and that should scare you." Drew stated coldly.

"Now, wait a minute Drew, let's not get too hostile. I mean he's kinda cute. I bet you have a six pack huh?" Mandy said seductively as she caress her finger down Finn's chest, but that proved to be a costly mistake as WHACK! A kendo stick struck Mandy on the arm from out of nowhere. All eyes were then turned to Alicia Fox wielding the kendo stick like a mad woman.

"Keep your sluty hands off my Finn!" Alicia said.

"Ow! That hurt you crazy bitch!" Mandy said clutching onto her arm.

"Crazy?! Did you just call me crazy?" Alicia said.

"Oh no! She pressed the wrong button." Apollo said as he and Zack do their best to restrain Alicia Fox.

"This is exactly why you are in Class J! Somebody should teach you a lesson!" Rusev shouted.

"Well then by all means if you're feeling a bit froggy then jump!' Finn said daring Rusev as the tensions were brewing as a Mexican standoff ensure between the different classes. However, before the fireworks could go off Mr. Snow walks in as the school bell sounds.

"Alrighty class, let's get to-" Mr. Snow pauses witnessing the huge gathering in his classroom. "Hey, what the hell is going on here? You kids are not a part of this class. Shouldn't you get going?"

"This isn't over, punk." Rusev said following it up with some trash talk in Bruguarin as he leads Class M out the classroom.

"I got my eyes on you. So you better watch your back!" Drew stated as he leads Class UC out of Class J's room. Mandy followed up behind them, but stopped in the doorway turning around smiling at Finn.

"I'll see ya around, stud." Mandy winked at Finn as she exits the classroom. Zack and Apollo were still holding Alica Fox back from getting her hands on Finn as she wildly swung the kendo stick around just before Mr. Snow took it away from her.

"Alright, so does anyone wanna tell me what the hell just went on?" Mr. Snow asked.

"It appears I've ruffled a few feathers." Finn said.

" I can see that but why were those guys trying to pick a fight with you." Mr. Snow said firmly.

"It may have to do with them hearing I plan on calling out Class ME and challenge them to wargames." Finn said as mostly everyone in the classroom gasp in shock.

"Wa-Wa-Wa- Wargames? You're going to challenge the top class of this school to wargames? My god Kid! This is only your second day of school and you're already shaking things up. Jesus!" Mr. Snow said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, I know everyone looks down on Class J, but this our chance to show them what we're made of. After school I'm going up to Class ME and I'm going to throw down the challenge." Finn passionately stated.

"Kid, do you think it'll be that easy? Do you even know how wargames work?" Mr. Snow asked as Finn just shook his head no. "Ok, sit down and I'll explain it to you." Mr. Snow went back up to the front of the class to the chalkboard. Everyone else settled down and took their seats. "So, here's how it goes. First, you just can't go and challenge the class rep to wargames. In order to do that you have to be a class rep yourself, which you are not." Mr. Snow informed the class.

"Really? Then who's the class rep for Class J?" Finn asked.

"Ugh! They'd be Curt Hawkins. I know him he's kinda like my bro. We go way back." Ryder said.

"Then you can talk him into challenging Class ME. Finn replied.

"Bro, it's not that simple. Curt, he's… Well…. Curt has some seriously bad luck! Like he just can't catch a break. The only reason why he's Class rep is because nobody else wants to have that shameful label on them." Ryder stated.

"Ugh, so there's no way we can fight Class ME?" Finn cried.

"Actually, there is a way. You can challenge Curt for the right to be the Class J representative." Mr. Snow said.

"Really? Well, alright! Where can I find Curt? We can settle this right now?" Finn said with some excitement in his voice.

"Slow down there, Finn. I haven't told you the rest about wargames. Ok, let's say if you do manage to beat Curt?

"Manage?" The whole class asked skeptically.

"Ok, when you beat Curt then you can go on to make a challenge for wargames." Mr. Snow said. "However, I fear you haven't been told what wargames is so let me tell you. Wargames is a match that usually takes place out in the back in the stadium. Wargames consist of a set of three matches. One of them is the war of words." Mr. Snow said as Finn raised his hand.

"War of words?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Think of it as a debate, but we call them promos. You'll face off against another class rep in a promo. The objection is to get over with the people, have them react the loudest to what you're saying. The next match is the tug o war. I'm pretty sure you know how that works. Two teams pull on the rope and whoever pulls one team over the central line is the winner. However, if things end in a draw it goes to the third and final contest, which is the true staple of wargames. It's a steel cage deathmatch. Well, it's not really a deathmatch I'm just adding on dramatics. It's a team battle basically with five members from each class taking part in it. The way it works is that a cage will be lowered and it'll start off with one member from each class fighting it out. Every five minutes someone from a class will enter. Once everyone has entered the cage it then becomes the "Match Beyond" which means that whoever quits and is knocked out unconscious losers and the last team standing wins. And that's wargames." Mr. Snow said.

"Whoa! That's quite a lot. I can honestly say…. I'm looking forward to it." Finn said with a big smirk on his face. He turns around to Apollo and Zack looking at them. "What do you guys say?"

"I'm with you!" Alicia as she stood up standing right by Finn.

"You know what why not? What do we have to lose?" Apollo said as he stood up and hi-fiving Finn. Now all eyes were on the reluctant Zack Ryder.

"Bro, come on don't make me please!" Ryder pleaded. Zack lowers his head sighing. "Fine! I'll go along with it. Besides, you need someone to teach you some serious promo skills." Ryder fist bumps with Finn and Apollo.

"Alright. Finn, are you still certain you want to do this? Mr. Snow asked Finn, who nods his head with no hesistation. "Ok, this is not going to be easy. You'll need some coaching tips so I'll teach you a thing or two. I'll also check with the rest of Class J staff, see if they'll help out."

"Thanks Mr. Snow." Finn said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, if you are able to beat Class ME, we Class J teachers get a raise in it and some better equipment, so there's something for us to go for as well. So, I'm going to do my best to help you guys prepare for that." Mr. Snow said.

"I just want to say that I know that being a new student here, I probably have no right to do a lot of what I'm doing right now. VJM is definitely different from other schools and I just learned that today. I know it's a lot to take on kids who the system says are better than us. But I believe that we are better than what the system says we are! So, I just ask you to believe in me as I believe in you!" Finn stated as his fellow classmates look on nodding their heads, getting behind him. Finn smiles and it appears he has finally gotten comfortable settling in his new environment. Unbeknownst to the class, Bayley was standing in the doorway looking at everyone surrounding Finn. Bayley couldn't help but smile big blushing a bit as she quietly steps out.


	4. Wild Fox

_**Class J Classroom**_

It's another day Class J as they jot down their work. Sitting in the back of the class, Finn Balor taps his pencil against the desk shaking his head irritated. Finn stands up and marches to the front of the classroom slamming his hands on Mr. Snow's desk, as he glares right at his teacher. "Mr. Snow, sir, with all due respect, I really don't like this approach you suggested. Look, I just hate the idea of waiting. I'm a man of action! I like to go! So, let me take on Curt Hawkins and become the class rep so I can challenge Class ME to wargames?" Finn asked frustrated.

"Finn, I understand how you feel. You got this fire in you and I get that. That's what I think makes you so special. You're fearless and will take on anybody." Mr. Snow remarked.

"Then why are you forcing me to wait? Why can't I just go and take him on now?' Finn argued.

"Because, as I and many others have told you before, this school is not like many other schools. We're on the bottom of the totem pole. We need to just think this out and plan accordingly. Besides, you still need to find two more guys to join you.

"Two more? Wargames is only 5 on 5 and there's four of us so we really only need one more person." Finn stated.

"Yes, but you'll need an alternative. I know Alicia said she'd be willing to go, but if the other class has nothing but boys she can't partake in it." Mr. Snow said which promoted Alicia to rise up out of her seat approaching the desk.

"Sir, I'll have you know that I am not afraid of any man or woman!" Alicia firmly stated.

"I get all that, but we have to abide by the rules that Principal McMahon lays out. If it was up to me I'd love for you to fight some of the boys. Heck, you could actually take a few of those punks down if I'm being honest here." Mr. Snow replied.

"Mr. Snow, just know that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fight by Finn's side! He's truly a special person in my eyes and if anyone, especially any filthy, dirty, disgusting, trash bag, skanks even fathom to lay a finger on him, I won't hesitate to smash their pretty little faces in!" Alica said as she bangs her fist onto the desk.

"Ummm er thanks, Alicia." Finn nervously said chuckling.

"Oh, honey it's nothing really! You're such a sweet and kind guy, but also tough and brave. I'm glad to have you in our class." Alicia said staring at Finn getting lost in his eyes. The school bell rings signaling the end of class and the start of the lunch period. As the students gather their belongings, Mr. Snow addresses his class.

"Ok, remember your essays on Andre The Giant are due tomorrow. Don't forget about it and also there's a class trip coming up so make sure to have your permission slips in on time or else you'll get left behind." Mr. Snow said dismissing his students. Finn grabs his bag swinging it around on his shoulder as he's approached by Apollo and Zack.

"Say, bro, you ready to eat the worst this school's got to offer?" Zack asked.

"Nah mate, I learned my lesson and brought a sack lunch. I'm never eating that slop they called food. How have you guys managed to survive this long?

"It was tough at first but we got used to it over time." Apollo stated.

"I get you well hopefully soon we can change all of that." Finn stated nodding his head. Alicia gathers his stuff and is about to head out until Finn waves at her grabbing her attention.

"Hey, Alicia, we're going to lunch. You should join us." Finn said.

"Join you? For lunch? Me and you, Finn? Together?" Alicia said as her eyes widen jumping up and down in joy.

"Uh yeah me, you, and the guys." Finn replied.

"Oh my god! Yes! I'd love to join you, Finn! Oh my! First, let me go to my locker and then I'll meet you there." Alicia said.

"You do know we're going to be there too right?" Apollo chimed in.

"Yeah, we'll see you there." Finn said as he leads Apollo and Zack out of the class. Alicia clutched her bag to her chest with a big perky smile on her face. Alicia runs straight out of the classroom heading towards her locker. Alicia unlocks her locker revealing a collage of pictures of Finn splattered all inside her locker.

"Oh Finn, my darling! You are truly one of a kind! I really do believe I have been blessed by the gods as they've sent you to me. You just don't know you drive me wild! You're so sweet and handsome but also brave and innocent! One day, after we leave all of this behind us we'll truly be together as one! Alicia caress her hands all on the pictures in her locker.

_**Cafeteria - Lunch Period**_

In the cafeteria, the majority of students have already gotten their meals. As most continue to talk amongst themselves, Finn Balor walks in and all eyes are on him. Finn, with Zack and Apollo behind him, walk by a couple of tables giving them the death glare.

"Dude, this is unnatural! Everyone is staring down into our souls." Zack proclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't even have to look at them I can just feel it. Man, Finn, you really ruffled a lot of feathers.' Apollo stated.

"It just means that they're afraid of us. They know who we are, but they don't know what we're capable of." Finn stated as he reached to the back of the cafeteria where the rest of Class J was seated at. The back of the cafeteria had broken down tables, chairs, and graffiti all over it. Finn, Zack, and Apollo take a seat at a table. Coming out of the line, Bayley had her tray of food. Bayley looks over and sees Finn on the Class J side. She looks to her left and sees all of her Class ME classmates sitting at a table. She looks back and forth conflicted on where to go. Suddenly, Mandy Rose with Sonya Deville shadowing her, struts past Bayley heading towards Finn's table. Mandy approaches with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Hello, Finn. How are you? Do you remember me?" Mandy asked.

"I believed your Mandy correct?" Finn asked.

"That's right. I must have made quite an impression on you for you to remember me. Then again no one forgets a girl this hot." Mandy replied.

"Ugh! Mandy, why are we over here with these disgusting boys! I swear just being around them makes me wanna puke!" Sonya said.

"Yes, you are quite pretty, but I remember you not just for that reason, but also when my classmate struck you with a kendo stick." Finn stated.

"Oh my god! Can we not talk about that?" Mandy asked shaking her head with disgust.

"Mandy! Somebody hit you?" Sonya asked worriedly just before she drove her elbow to the back of Finn's head pinning him against the table. "I want names! Which one of you vile men dared to lay a finger on her?" Who?"

**_Class J Hallway - Lunch Period_**

As Alicia looks through her locker she is approached by Dana Brooke. "Hey, Alicia, me, Ruby, Sarah, and Liv were thinking about having lunch outside. Wanna join us?" Dana asked.

"Aww girls, I'd love to but" Alicia pauses holding the side of her head.

"Are you ok?" Dana asked.

"I don't know. I feel ….. A disturbance!" Alicia stated.

**_Cafeteria - Lunch Period_**

Back in the cafeteria, Mandy has pulled Sonya off of Finn. Finn raises his head up holding the back of his neck.

"Sonya! Will you chill out? Geez! You're embarrassing me!" Mandy cried.

"I'm sorry, Mandy, but I just can't let go of the fact someone attacked you. I swear to you I'll make them pay. Whoever thought of putting their hands on you must be crazy!" Sonya stated.

"You have no idea." Apollo muttered under his breath.

"Bro, are you alright?" Zack asked Finn.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Man, she has one mean elbow." Finn said as he rubs his neck. As Finn rubs his neck, Alexa Bliss steps towards the table side-eyeing Mandy Rose, who rolls her eyes at little miss Bliss.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Stirring up more trouble? You Class J people will never learn." Alexa stated. "So, how's the challenging for Wargames coming along."

"It's going ok I guess. I wish I could do it now, but according to teach we have to wait it out a bit." Finn informed Alexa.

"Well, when it comes I'll definitely be checking you out." Alexa said with a smile but then quickly changes into a frown. "And when I mean check you out, I mean I'll be checking out how Braun eats you alive!"

"Braun?" Finn asked.

"He's the big bro over there with the six lunch trays. The guy is a total beast." Zack stated.

"He's not a beast. He's a monster among boys and you better watch out as I'm sure he'll want to take part in wargames, Finn. Thought I'd give you a fair warning" Alexa stated.

"Well, if you don't mind little missy Bliss, I and Finn were having a talk. So you can fly on back to your little nest." Mandy said waving away at Alexa.

"I beg your pardon. You seem to forget that I am the student body president, which means I am somebody and you're not. So, I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Besides, it's not like I want to be here. I just choose to come and see the poor, pitful jobbers who don't know what it's like to be in Class ME." Alexa said proudly with a smirk on her face.

"Then why don't you go back to the oh so precious, Class ME section then?" Mandy asked.

"Umm I'll go when I please. I don't have to answer to you.".Alexa said putting her hand in Mandy's face. As Mandy and Alexa have a showdown, Bayley tries to sneak by them taking a seat at the table.

"Hi, guys! Finn, mind if I join you?" Bayley nervously asked.

"Uhh sure, why not? The more the merrier." Finn said.

"Dude, we've never had this many chicks at our table." Zack whispered to Apollo.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing, Bayley?" Alexa asked Bayley.

"Uhhh I'm…. I'm just sitting here having lunch." Bayley said stumbling her words.

"I see that but why are you here. This is Class J. You should be over with the rest of Class ME. Are you trying to make us look bad?" Alexa remarked.

"As if you haven't already done that yourself?" Mandy retorted.

"Well, I saw you were over here and figured it wasn't that big of a deal. So, here I am." Bayley said before she nervously laughed.

"Well, why don't both of you just get lost!" Mandy said as she shoves Alexa into Bayley, who inadvertently knocks over her drink onto Finn's shirt.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Finn! I am so sorry! Let me get there for you!

"No!" Mandy and Alexa simultaneously shouted.

"It's alright. It's fine really. I have a spare in my bag. I'll just put that on." Finn said as he takes over his jacket then follows up removing his shirt revealing his six-pack abs. Alexa, Bayley, and Many seem to be blinded by Finn's physique as they're drooling all over him. Finn puts on another shirt and as he starts to button it up, Mandy stops him, caressing her finger on his chest.

"Wow! You never told me you had a six-pack!" Mandy said as she bites her bottom lip.

"Stop touching him!" Alexa and Bayley shouted at the same time looking at each other.

"Mandy! Why are you devaluing yourself by giving this repulsive boy your beautiful charm?" Sonya cried out.

"Umm, well yeah ummm I just really work out daily. I gotta keep my body lean, clean, and healthy you know." Finn said nervously laughing in this uncomfortable position.

"I'll do what want! Who's going to stop me!" Mandy replied as right on cue WHACK! A kendo stick struck Mandy on the top of her temple! Mandy scurries away from Finn to see Alicia Fox wielding the kendo stick with rage in her eyes.

"Mandy!" Sonya yelled tending to Mandy Rose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't we have this same problem last time? You just don't know how to keep your hands off of something that doesn't belong to you. I guess this is the day that bitches die!" Alicia screamed.

"Oh damn! We gotta get that stick away from her." Apollo stated.

"Now, I don't why all of you girls are over here, but I'll tell you this if you don't ge-" Alicia pauses as her eyes are fixated on Finn's abs. Alicia could be seen drooling from the mouth stuttering her words. While she's distracted Sonya Deville took this opportunity and sucker punches Alicia in the face! Alicia falls to the ground dropping the kendo stick. Apollo rushes over to grab it before anyone else does.

"Ok, ladies, let's all calm down here. Things have gotten a little tense so let's just keep our cool." Finn preached. Alicia Fox rose to her feet with her sights set on Sonya Deville. As Sonya checks on Mandy with her back turned to Alicia, Alicia clobbers Sonya in the back of the head! Alicia throws wild punches at both Mandy and Sonya. Apollo, Finn, Zack, and Bayley try to pry Alicia off of Sonya and as a result, Bayley and Finn end up tripping backward with Bayley laying on top of Finn. Bayley's face turns bright red from the blushing. As Apollo and Zack were able to get Alicia off of Mandy, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Bayley on top of Finn and really loses it low blowing Apollo and Zack. Alicia yanks Bayley up by the hair off of Finn, dragging her through the floor. Alexa turns Alicia around just before she hits her with a SLAP!

"What the hell is your problem? What are you crazy?" Alexa asked as Alicia let go of Bayley.

"Oh shit! You really did it now!" Apollo replied.

"Aww man! You never used that word around her" Zack said.

"Crazy? Did you just call me crazy? I'll show you crazy!" Alicia yelled just before she headbutts Alexa square on the head. Alicia follows up wrapping her hands around Alexa's throat choking her. Apollo and Zack once more try to pull Alicia off of someone. Finn checks on Bayley briefly.

"Hey, you alright? Sorry about that." Finn said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm good thanks." Bayley said holding the side of her head, as Finn goes to help Apollo and Zack to restrain Alicia Fox. Suddenly, teachers storm in and break up all the commotion. Some check on Sonya, Mandy, Bayley, and Alexa. Meanwhile, Alicia is being carried away scratching and clawing like a madwoman.

"Well, there was an interesting lunch." Finn said.

"Nothing's gonna keep me from him! You can't keep us apart! Finn! I'll come back for youuuuuuuu!" Alicia shouted as she was being escorted out while putting up a fight.

"You guys need to have a better leash on that wild dog of yours. I'm reporting this whole thing to Principal McMahon and be sure there'll be hell to pay for Class J!" Alexa said as she storms off in a huff. Finn turns to Zack and Apollo who all shrug their shoulders.


	5. Shake Things Up

**Principal McMahon's Office**

Principal McMahon sits at his desk talking on the phone. Suddenly the door swings it so fast it nearly flew off its hinges as a fuming Alexa Bliss sporting a bandaid on her forehead, storms in heading straight to Principal McMahon's desk.

"Principal McMahon! We have a problem!" Alexa cried.

"Let me call you back." Principal McMahon said hanging up the phone and now turns his attention to Alexa. "Alexa, how can I help you?"

"You can start by and excuse my language, by kicking out that crazy bitch in Class J!" Alexa stated.

"Ahh yes. I've heard about that unfortunate incident in the cafeteria the other day." Principal McMahon said.

"Sir, she assaulted me and three other students, but more importantly she put her hands on me! Me! The student body president and this school's number one student! The thought of someone in that pitiful class just touching me let alone assaulting me is just terrifying! You have to do something about it! She must be kicked out!

"Alexa, I assure you I went ahead and make sure she received her punishment. She's been suspended for five weeks." Principal McMahon said.

"Five weeks? Five weeks? That's it? I'm sorry sir but that's too weak in my eyes. She should be taught a lesson!" Alexa said slamming her hands down on the desk of the Principal.

"I agree with you, Alexa. She should suffer more! She had no right putting her hands on you and as a result, she should have been dealt with. However, after the school board did a thorough investigation and her teacher, Mr. Snow pleading for her, we could only suspend her for five weeks." Mr. McMahon informed Alexa.

"Principal McMahon, this is not right at all! I believe that if I co-" Before Alexa could finish her sentence, Seth Rollins marches into the room grabbing the Principal's attention.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but is this true?" Rollins asks as he hands the Principal a piece of paper.

"Umm I'm sorry but I was here first! So, get in line!" Alexa firmly stated.

"My god! He actually did it." Principal McMahon said chuckling a bit.

"So, it is true then." Seth said.

"Ok, what the heck is going?" Alexa asked.

"It appears that the boy is hellbent on doing wargames. Says here he just won the Class J Presidency. So, it's only a matter of time before he throws down the gauntlet." Principal McMahon states.

"Wait, that dweeb actually became president? I mean it's Class J so nothing they do shocks me, but he did it so fast." Alexa remarks.

"Sir, as the leader of Class ME, I must say that by having wargames with Class J is a waste of everyone's time. We all know who'd come out on top." Rollins said.

"Would we though? I mean I gotta give this kid credit he's certainly shaken things up here recently. I've had students from all classes come up to me and ask me what is his deal. He's been the talk of the school among students and teachers." Principal McMahon says thinking to himself.

"While that may be the case, to be honest with you, I see him nothing more than a flash in the pan. He'll fizzle out quickly here, sir. I wouldn't mind putting him in his place, but he and everyone in Class J are beneath me!" Rollins stated.

"But, if you were to turn down his challenge just think how it would make Class ME look." Alexa said to Seth. "It'd make us look like cowards if you declined his challenge and everyone in Class ME would look weak."

"She's got a point, Seth. Don't tell me that you don't think you're man enough to take him on?" Principal McMahon curiously asked.

"No, sir! I take him on anytime, anywhere!" Rollins said with a huge bass in his voice.

"Well, that's what I like to hear. However, I want to see what this kid got before he challenges you." Principal McMahon stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Alexa asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to shake things up!" Principal McMahon stated with a sly grin on his face.

**The Next Day - School Grounds**

Outside behind the school on the track field stood, Mr. Snow with all of Class J.

"Already, class it is official! I present to you your new Class President, Mr. Balor!" Mr. Snow said as he brought Finn up in front of everyone. The Class applauds their new class president.

"So, I'm the class president now?" Finn asked.

"That's right! It's your duty to ensure that all of Class J is well represented." Mr. Snow replied.

"Well, for the first order of business, I'm going to go challenge Class ME to wargames!" Finn stated as he ran off but not before Mr. Snow stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey I thought we talked about this. You're not ready for them yet. None of you are." Mr. Snow told Finn.

"Never know until we try, sir. Now if you'll excuse me!" Finn firmly said as he dashed straight into the school. But as soon as he opened the door, there stood Sonya Deville and she hits him with a swift **kick** to the groin! Finn frails over holding his balls as Sonya stands over him.

"That was for your little friend putting her filthy hands on my Mandy!" Sonya shouted at Finn just before she **kicks** him in the stomach and **stomps** on his head for good measure. "And that was for me! You stay away from Mandy! Stay away or else!"

Before Sonya could do anymore, the rest of Class J rush over to him.

"Whoa! Bro, not cool! Kicking a man in his little Broskis?" Zack asked.

"Do you Class J losers want some?" Sonya asked to which everyone shook their heads and stepped back a bit. Finn slowly made it back to his feet, but Sonya kicked him in the groin once more sending back down. "Pathetic!" She said scoffing as she storms off. Zack and Apollo help Finn up on his feet.

"Dude, you alright?" Apollo asked.

"I think I'll be alright. Man! What was her problem?" Finn cried.

"Bro, you might need to go to the doctor's office. She kicked you twice down there! Bro, I felt that and I'm still feeling it." Ryder stated.

"No, I'll be fine. I gotta go make this challenge." Finn said trying to fight it off, but the pain was too much as he fell to his knees.

"Nah bruh we taking you to the Doctor's office." Apollo said as he and Zack Ryder carried Finn up on their shoulders going inside the school.

**Doctor's Office**

Finn sits in a chair with an ice pace draped on his groin. Dr. Stevie Richards walks in looking over a clipboard with Bayley walking behind him.

"Finn! Oh my god! Are you ok?" a concerned Bayley asked.

"Yes. This is nothing. I'll be fine. Are you ok?" Finn replied.

**"Yes! I usually assist Dr. Stevie whenever I don't have class but are you sure you're ok tho?" Bayley said concerned as she sat right next to Finn.**

"He's right actually. He just got a good couple of kicks to the ol balls there. While you did you get your head stomped in, fortunately, it wasn't too serious. I'd do a more thorough checkup, but since you are a Class J that won't be required. So, I'm just gonna give you a zpak and tell you it'll be ok." Dr. Stevie said reaching into his cabinet, pulling out a pack of capulets and throw them over a Finn.

"I don't think a Z-pak is going to do anything, Dr. Stevie." Bayley replied.

"This is exactly why I have to challenge Class ME. This is absurd!" Finn angrily stated.

The sound of feedback is heard throughout the whole school before a voice speaks through an intercom.

"Good evening VJM high! This is your Principal speaking. I have a couple of announcements I have to make, but first I want to congratulate the newest president of Class J, Mr. Finn Balor! Now, I know a lot of you don't particularly care about Class J, but this young man just transferred here and is already the president of his class. Very remarkable. Now, Mr. Balor, I know what you have planned and I am here to tell you that unfortunately, you will not be able to do that thing I know you so desperately what to do." The principal said over the intercom.

"You're kidding me? This is bull!" Finn angrily stated as he stands up.

"Finn, just take it easy! Don't stress yourself." Bayley said placing her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Now, with that being said I want to make my big announcement. In case some of you do not know, the annual Mixed Match Challenge is looming. It's where a boy and girl team up to take on other boy and girl duos in a competition. The winner will be crowned this year's Mixed Match Challenge winners, and this year's prize is a real surprise! To make things more interesting we'll be doing something we haven't done before. In the past, it was usually students would pair up with their fellow classmates in their own class. However, we'll be shaking things up! Instead, this year it will be the random luck of the draw. For those who'll enter, we'll pull your names out at random. That means anyone can team up with anyone. Say someone from Class ME could pair up with someone from Class J!" Principal McMahon stated.

"Someone from Class ME can pair up with someone from Class J?" Bayley said to herself before she looks over at a disgruntled Finn Balor. Bayley's smile sparkles with a thought in her mind.

"To sign up for the Mixed Match Challenge, just simply give your name to your respective class teacher and then we'll pull out names and reveal who'll be teaming up. Best of luck to all of you who'll participate!" Principal McMahon stated.

"Finn, we should totally sign up! I mean you should sign up!" Bayley said.

"I don't know. It's not what I wanted. I wanted wargames!" Finn replied.

"I know, but look at it like this. This will be a way for you to prove that the school is wrong about you. If we were to team up and I'm just speaking hypothetically here, think of what we could do. You could show everyone what you are made of! Just think of us teaming together, working out, training, just me and you taking on everyone!" Bayley says with a big grin on her face getting lost in her own fantasy just before she snapped back to reality/ "I mean hypothetically speaking of course!"

"I think you're right. It would be a chance to show everyone what Me and Class J is made of. It's just too bad Alicia got herself suspended! I know she'd make one hell of a teammate!" Finn said much to the disappointment of Bayley.

"Oh. Is that who you had in mind?" The deflated Bayley asked.

"Well, at first yeah, but I'm pretty sure there are other great teammates out there. You look like you can hold your own. I'm sure behind that adorable smile is a fierce warrior!" Finn said causing Bayley to blush.

"Ummm Errr well yeah, I can definitely go!" Bayley exclaimed!

"Well, I'm hoping fate brings us together then." Finn said patting Bayley on the shoulder as he walked out the room. Bayley looked at her shoulder that Finn touch as he faces was blushing harder than before.


	6. Mixed Match Challenge BracketHistory

**Class ME - 2 Classroom**

Bayley rapidly taps her pen against the desk with her eyes lasered in on the clock on the wall. Bayley shakes her head frustrated sighing as she plants her face onto the desk. Sasha looks over at Bayley and raises an eyebrow at her odd behavior. Bayley raises her head up as it looks like she's going through an emotional rollercoaster. Bayley glances at the clock once more eager for the bell to ring. Bayley slams her fist down against the table as there were some minutes left before the bell would ring.

"Girl, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird all morning?" Sasha asked her best friend.

Bayley offered an obviously fake smile shaking her head "What do you mean? I'm fine, Sasha."

"No, you've been on edge since we got to school. You keep staring at the clock and getting mad for some reason. You got somewhere you need to go? You got someone you need to meet? Or rather want to meet?" Sasha asked curiously.

"No, Sasha, you're just looking into me a bit much. I'm good." Bayley said assuredly but there was actually more to it than she was willing to admit.

"Whatever you say but I still believe you're acting weird for some reason." Sasha stated.

"Look, I know it may seem like that but I'm telling you th-" Before Bayley could finish her words the school bell sounds which brought a big smile on Bayley's face as she exclaimed "Oh thank God! Finally!" Bayley lumps all her stuff in her bag and darts right out of the classroom.

"Bayley!" Sasha yells out but it is too no use as Bayley is gone with the wind. Sasha calmly gathers all her belongings just before she runs after Bayley.

**Class M Hallway**

Bayley ran down to Class M's hallway where the School bulletin board is and when she reaches it she sees that she's not the first person there as Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville, Rusev, Lana, Drew McIntyre, and Carmella are all waiting by the board.

"Did they put it up yet?" An out of breath Bayley asked.

"No. Did you run all the way down here?" Lana asked.

"What? No! I mean I was practicing for track that's all." Bayley said lying through her teeth.

"But you're not on the track team." Mandy pointed out.

"Well…...Um…...i...Er…" As Bayley stumbles to get her words right, she looks over and sees Finn approaching the board with Apollo and Zack behind him. "Finn!"

"Hey, Bayley. They haven't put it up yet?" Finn asked.

"No I'm afraid not. I was just actually going by on my way to the office to check it out a bit, but nothing. So, yo-" Mandy Rose steps in front of Bayley, cutting her off as she greets Finn.

"Finn, my darling! How are you? Oh! I heard what happened to you and I wanna make things right. Sonya!" Mandy yelled out at Sonya as she walks over to here glaring at Finn Balor. "Is there something you wanna say?"

"Ugh! Do I have to?" Sonya asked Mandy, who elbowed her to get her to do the right thing. "Fine! I'm sorry that I kicked you in your nasty, disgusting, balls! I'm sorry for stomping your ugly, repulsive, man face."

"Ummm apology accepted I guess." Finn confusingly said as Sonya got close to him.

"I just wanted you to know something." Sonya said as she got close to Finn's ear. "Next time, I won't be sorry as I'll finish the job!" Sonya rolls her eyes looking away at Finn.

"Please forgive my friend, she can be overprotective of me, but that's also why I love and adore her. You wanna know what else I adore. A man with some hard-rocking abs and I hear you have that exactly." Mandy said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't know about that." Finn said chuckling.

"Don't be so submissive. You should definitely take pride in what you have and show them off every once in a while." Mandy said as she caresses her finger from Finn's face all the way down to his stomach pleasing herself. Bayley looks on a bit jealous, but then suddenly the sound of a woman **shrieking** loudly echos through the entire school, shaking everyone up a bit.

"Oh boy! That's not good." Zack said.

"What the hell was that? Did you guys hear that?" Finn asked.

"Dude, we felt that! You should already know by this point." Apollo stated.

"What was it?" Mandy asked.

"Let's just say that some things can be tamed, but a wild **Fox** is not one of them." Apollo said which confused everyone even more.

Sasha Banks has made her way to the board tugging on Bayley's arm. "Bayley, what the hell is going on with you? You just shot out of class like there was a fire."

Before Bayley could respond Alexa Bliss marches past them scoffing. Alrighty, losers I've come here to ensure that things aren't so lame around here. Honestly, why are all of you here? You're waiting for the Mixed Match Challenge bracket? Seriously, how lame!" Alexa said while looking down on everyone.

"And, why exactly are you here? This is Class M's hallway. Some of us are where we need to be while the rest of you are on the wrong floor." Lana said.

"You're right you're exactly where you need to be and that's below me. I'm glad you have accepted that." Alexa said with an arrogant smirk on her face just before she turns her attention towards Finn. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the new president of Class dweebs! Congrats although being Class J's president isn't anything to brag about."

"Thanks, I'm sure to make the best of it! When I finally be able to challenge your class to Wargames things will change around here." Finn said confidently.

"You're still going vying for that to happen huh?" Alexa asked "Your funeral."

'Everyone tries to talk over everyone causing a big commotion in the hallway. However, the talking stopped as Coach Jarrett waltz over to the board with a paper in his hands. "Shut the hell up you slapnuts! This is a school for cryin out loud!" Coach Jarrett said just before he posted the paper on the board and walked off. Everyone bum-rushed towards the board pushing and shoving to see what was on the paper as it was, in fact, the Mixed Match Challenge bracket and it reads as follows:

**Mixed Match Challenge Round One**

**McIntyre/Carmella**

**Balor/Banks**

**Ryder/Flair**

**Rusev/Lana**

**Corbin/Bayley**

**Crews/Deville**

**Styles/Bliss**

**Brooke/Carter III**

**Strowman/Rose**

**Zayn/Emma**

**Black/Riott**

**Joe/Naomi**

Everyone reads on it searching for their name and who'll they're teaming with. Carmella finds her name and partner and claps with excitement.

"Yaaaas! Drew! Let's show them what Class ME is all about! We about to have it poppin!" Carmella said.

"You better be on your A- game and I'm serious! I want to demolish that tiny pissant!" Drew stated.

"Drew! Stop bein so uptight. We got this! You got big money with you because Mella is money baby! Yeah!" Carmella said as she moonwalked away all smiles as Drew shakes his head going the opposite way.

"Oh, darling! We get to be together! I was so worried that we'd get separated and I'd be stuck with some loser in Class J." Lana said with a sigh of relief.

"I never doubted it for a second. Now, we must go to train so we can crush them!" Rusev said as he storms off with Lana clinging to his arm.

"Oh, man are you serious?" Apollo said looking at the board seeing who he'll tag along with.

"Ugh! Don't get me started! Ok, I rather do a million other things than team with a disgusting male! Just let me do my thing and stay out of my way!" Sonya said scolding Apollo.

"Bro, we've seen what she did to Finn. I'd wear a cup if I were you." Zack whispered to Apollo. "But bro did you see who I'm teaming with? Charlotte Flair? Broooooo! I hit the jackpot!"

"Oh my god! Braun? Ewww! He's just so big and country and just ugh! Why him? Mandy cried.

After almost everyone broke away from the board, Bayley, Finn, and Sasha were able to see it for themselves. Bayley eagerly looks through it but her face drops once she sees that she's pairing up with Baron Corbin. "Aww man! **Baron** **Corbin**?" a deflated Bayley said.

"What's wrong, Bayley? Is he not good?" Finn asked.

"I don't know it's just he's not what I had in mind for a partner. Who did you get, Finn?" Bayley asked just before she looked back at the board and saw Finn paired with Sasha. "**Sasha**?"

"Who's Sasha Banks?" Finn asked.

"That'd be me." Sasha said tapping Finn on his shoulder.

"Sasha? Nice to meet you. I'm Finn." Finn said.

"Oh we've meet before but this is our first time meeting accordingly and I know who you are Finn. You're the talk of the school and Bayley has spoken very highly of you.

"Oh really? Thanks Bayley!" Finn said to Bayley.

"Oh well, you know me." Bayley said with a fake grin as she seemed to be hurt on the inside.

"So, Finn, I know you're in Class J but you look like you don't really belong there." Sasha said.

"I don't and I'm going to change that when I get the opportunity to challenge your class in Wargames. But, until then I'm just ready to get this Mixed Match Challenge thing started! " Finn said.

"Me too and I'll have you know that you couldn't ask for a better partner for this type of thing. I'mma boss and I handle my business and get shit done. You feel me?" Sasha. Said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Oh I definitely feel you on that. Let's take care of business, boss lady!" Finn said with a grin as he and Sasha hi-five.

Bayley looks on at Sasha and Finn laughing and talking with each other. Bayley sighs wishing it was her that was teaming with Finn instead of her best friend. Bayley quietly walks away with her head down sadden.

"Yes! And I'm sure Bayley is just as excited for it. Isn't that right Bay-" Sasha pauses as she realizes Bayley is gone. "Where did she go?

"I don't know she was right here a minute ago." Finn stated.

"Well, well, well, I get to team up with a Phoeniminal guy! Sorry to break it to your losers, but this one is in the bag as Class ME's top students are going to win this without even breaking a sweat." Alexa bragged.

"Oh whatever, Alexa. Just make it to the finals cause we'll certainly going to be there." Sasha stated.

"Wait, you said Phoeniminal One?" Finn curiously asked as he looked towards the board again and recognized a familiar name on it. 'AJ!" Finn said with a bit of an angry tone in his voice.

"That's right my old friend!" someone said from a distance walking towards the board. Finn turns around to see AJ Styles with a big grin on his face. Standing behind AJ were Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

"Boys! Would you look who it is?" AJ asked.

"My, my, my, I'd never thought I'd see you again, Finn. It's been a while." Karl said.

"You still look the same as before except you don't have that stupid curly haircut anymore." Luke stated.

"So you guys go to school here as well?" Finn asked.

"That's correct. We came here after that unfortunate incident back in Japan. You know what I'm talking about." AJ said as he stepped closer to Finn. "The incident that got us kicked out but we all know that it was your fault!"

"You can't pin that on me although maybe you deserved it after you stabbed me in the back!" Finn said.

"How did I stab you in the back? You took it personally as it was nothing but just business." AJ told Finn.

"You kicked me out of my group and had my friends turn on me after I personally let you in when no one wanted you!" Finn angrily shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's just chill out, Finn." AJ said with a sarcastic tone. "We're not trying to cause any **hell** today."

"Yeah, that's right. We know you have a **fire** burning in you but just cool it off." Karl added on.

"Besides, nobody wants to see that **demon** come out of you. Just keep him locked away as it's best for everyone." Luke stated.

"It's especially best for you as you wouldn't want your new friends to see what you're truly are right?

Finn balls his hands up in fists as Styles, Gallows, and Anderson continue to provoke him. Finn's hands are visibly shaking wanting to throw a punch. Apollo and Zack come to Finn's sides.

"Bro, these guys messing with you?" Ryder asked.

"Speak of the **devil**! These must be your new pals? Boys, I just want to wish you best of luck cause I'm certain you're going to need it. Me and Bliss are going to dominate!

"So, I'll see you in the finals then." Finn coldly said.

"Oh you'll see me alright, but the question is will I see you? Or will I see who you're **hiding** within?" Styles said with a smug look on his face.

"So, Finn, what do you call yourself and your new friends over here?" Karl asked.

"Oh I know! I know exactly what they call themselves." Luke chimed in.

"What is it, Luke?" AJ asked.

"They are…...**NEEERRRRDDDS**! Gallows said as he, Anderson, and Gallows laugh at Finn's expense. Styles brushes past Finn with Anderson and Gallows behind him, walking off.

"Dude, you know them? What was that about?" Apollo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to be alone for a moment." Finn said as he storms off in a huff clearly upset. Apollo and Zack look at each other then back at Finn marching down the hallway.


	7. Mixed Match Challenge Arc I

**Gym - Mixed Match Challenge**

The gym doors open as the students pile into the bleachers as the Mixed Match Challenge was about to begin. Laying dormant in the center court was a wrestling ring, which Principal McMahon is currently standing in waiting for everyone to take their seats. On the sidelines, the participants sit and wait for the tournament to begin. Finn converses with Apollo and Zack just before Drew McIntyre confronts them.

"I finally get to give you the beating that you're long overdue for. Don't even think about the next round because you'll barely make it out alive!" Drew said scowling at Finn just before he brushes past him.

"Man, everyone is intense for this thing." Apollo stated.

"Yeah and I actually don't mind. I thought this would be some sort of laid back event, but I see everyone is coming with their A-game, which means I get to show everyone what I am all about!" Finn exclaimed.

"Bro! I'm just super stoked that I get to team with a total hottie! Speaking of which" Zack pauses as Charlotte Flair walks over towards him. "Hey, Char, what's up babe?"

"Excuse you?" Charlotte said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just telling the boys over here that we got this thing in the bag! Am I right? Woo! Woo! Woooooooooo! You kn-ouch! " Charlotte **stomps** on Zack's foot, causing him to fall over clutching onto it.

"Don't you dare say that! That is only meant for us Flairs and not for you jobbers! Ugh! I can't believe this! I am of royalty. My dad is Ric Flair, the most famous man in all of the world. I expect nothing less but the best and what do I get for a partner? A jobber! I don't know what Principal McMahon's doing but I do not like it and I will tell him about it!' Charlotte angrily stated.

"Oh girl take a chill pill!" Someone said in the background towards Charlotte. That, someone, turned out to be Sasha Banks with Bayley shadowing her. "Charlotte, you just need to stop all of your whining and just deal with it! You don't see me complaining about my partner. Yeah, he's from Class J but he happens to be pretty damn cool."

"Well, it shouldn't be a surprise that you easily lower yourself. Sometimes I doubt that you ever belong with the real elite of our class." Charlotte remarked.

"Elite? Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? I just hope that you can make it past the first round." Sasha replied.

"Uh hello, I'm Charlotte Flair! I'm the perfect student! I do nothing but succeed. Failure is foreign to me as I don't really know what that is despite having this moron as my partner." Charlotte stated. "Get up! We're about to go on, idiot!" she told Ryder as he stands up on his feet just before Principal McMahon addresses the students.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this promises to be a great event here. This evening, your fellow students will showcase their talent and proved that we have the best talent in the world, here at Vincent J McMahon high! Unlike in previous years Mixed Match Challenge tournaments, where participants choose their own partners, this year we decided to shake things up a bit. This year promises to be a real wild card and I am looking forward to it! Now, let's get this thing started! First off, we have the team of Rusev and Lana!" Principal McMahon stated as Lana and Rusev enters the ring, getting cheers from their respective class and boos from the other classess. They'll be taking on one of the wild card teams in this tournament, let's hear it for Charlotte Flair and Zack Ryder!" On cue Zack and Charlotte enter the ring. Charlotte taunts Lana and Rusev while Zack taunts and poses for the crowd, much to the dismay of his partner. As Principal McMahon exits the ring, Mr. Snow enters the ring wearing a referee shirt.

"Ok, teams, I'm Mr. Snow and I'll be the ref for this tournament. The rules are pretty simple. Boys fight boys and girls fight girls. You can win by pinfall, submission or disqualification if necessary. Are we all clear here?" Mr. Snow asks both teams as they nod their heads. "Alright! Let's get it started!" Mr. Snow blows the whistle and the tournament is officially underway. Zack insists his start things off with Rusev, causing Charlotte to shake her head as she steps out on the apron.

On the sidelines, Finn and the others watch on as Rusev pretty much dominates Zack early on.

"Zack! Come on bro! Get it together!" Apollo screams.

"Lad, I gotta say Zack is quite resilient." Finn noted.

"Yeah, dude keeps getting knocked down but he always gets back up no matter what." Apollo replied. "Watch out for his kicks, Zack!"

Bayley shifts her attention from the match in the ring to Finn for a moment. "So, Finn you ready for this?" Bayley asked.

"Oh yeah! I love a good competition! Last night it seemed like Sasha and I were up all night talking about strategies." Finn stated.

'Oh, ok… cool." Bayley said.

"Yeah, and I got to ransack his closet too. Thanks for letting me take this leather jacket by the way. It's so dope!" Sasha stated.

"Wait, you went to his house?" Bayley curiously asked.

"Yeah, he just told you that. We almost were up the whole night, but it's too bad I could stay longer. Though, it was nice of you to walk me all the way home." Sasha said.

"No problem! I gotta make sure the boss is good and well taken care of." Finn said as he and Sasha share a laugh while an upset Bayley looks on. 'So, Bayley where's your partner at?"

"Oh…..Ummmm…...Well, he said he'd get here when he get here." Bayley stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess whenever he feels like he wants to show up. Hopefully, he makes it on time for our match or we'll get disqualified." Bayley told Finn.

"Oh damn! She got her in a submission!" Sasha said as in the ring Charlotte Flair had finally gotten herself in the ring and had Lana in the **figure** **four** **leg** **lock** and it didn't take long as Lana taps immediately. Charlotte lets go of the hold as Mr. Snow blows the whistle indicating the match is over as he raises Charlotte and Zack's arm.

"Your winners, Charlotte Flair and Zack Ryder!" Mr. Snow yelled out as Rusev helps Lana out of the ring. Charlotte taunts towards Sasah and Finn.

"Did you see that? Perfection! Something you don't know about. I'm going to win this whole dang thing while carrying this loser on my back!" Charlotte yelled out.

"Whoa! Char, I held up my own in there too." Zack said which got him a slap from Charlotte Flair.

"You were getting your face punched in the entire time!" Charlotte shouted out.

"Yeah, but I didn't give up tho. So cool points for this guy!" Zack taunts much to the dismay of Charlotte. As Zack and Charlotte leave the ring, Finn and Sasha stand up as they were up next.

"Alright, here we go!" You ready for this, Finn?" Sasha asked.

"I woke up ready! Let's do this!" Finn said as he and Sasha dart towards the ring.

"Good luck…. you guys." A deflated Bayley said looking on as Finn and Sasha were face to face with the team of Drew McIntyre and Carmella.

"Look, Sasha, no hard feelings, but Mella is feelin herself tonight and I ain't tryna brag but I got the better partner." Carmella gloats. "I mean he's all buff and meat and your guy has some chicken legs look going on."

"Looks can be deceiving Mel, but I assure you he's more than capable of handling himself against anyone. I got faith in him." Sasha said.

Finn and Drew were in a deadlock of a staredown. "I told my classmates to have 911 on speed dial because you're going to be taking a ride in the ambulance once I get through with you!" Drew said.

"We'll see about that." Finn stated with a smirk on his face.

"Alright! You boys ready? Let's get it on!" Mr. Snow blew the whistle and the match is underway. McIntyre hits Finn square in the face with a nasty **headbutt**! Drew **stomps** all over Finn keeping him down. On the sidelines sitting front row, Principal McMahon looks on with Seth Rollins right by his side.

'So, this is the guy that's been the talk of the whole school? I didn't see anything special about him besides that he seems to be a pipsqueak." Seth said.

"Yes, so far he's not been what I was told he was, but let's just wait and see, Seth." Principal McMahon stated.

Back in the ring, Drew has Finn on the ropes and goes to clothesline him out of the ring, but Finn ducks it and takes down Drew with a **dropkick**. Drew gets back up only to eat another **dropkick** from Finn. Balor charges at Drew, but he ends up running right into an **elbow** from McIntyre. Drew McIntyre dominates the majority of the match, but Finn doesn't give up easily kicking out at every moment, frustrating Mcintyre to no end.

On the sidelines, Bayley is on the edge of her seat with her eyes glued on Finn taking a beating. "Come on, Finn! You can do this!" Bayley shouted. "You guys think he's going to be ok?"

"Oh no doubt about it! He may look like he's losing but he's about to turn it up shortly. He told me that no matter how it looks, just to believe in him. So, I'm taking his word for it." Apollo stated.

Just when it looked like McIntyre was about to finish off Finn, Balor shifted the momentum in his favor making an inspiring comeback against Drew. As Finn has McIntyre staggered, he turns to Sasha, who's been dying for some action. Finn makes the tag and Sasha jumps in. Carmella enters the ring and instantly starts talking trash to Charlotte. Carmella **slaps** Sasha in the face just before she cockily moonwalks, but that proved to be a mistake on her part as Sasha took down Carmella and put her in a **crossface** submission. Carmella taps out quickly and Mr. Snow blows his whistle. Sasha stands up as Mr. Snow raises her hand.

"Here are your winners, Sasha Banks, and Finn Balor!" Mr. Snow yells out as Finn gets back into the ring sweating bullets. "Nice work out there kid."

"Wow! We really kicked ass! Bayley said that you were good, but I think you might even be better than what I thought." Sasha said.

"We did but it was you who got us the win. I see why now you call yourself a boss. You take care of business. I like that." Finn said as he and Sasha embrace with a hug.

On the sidelines, Seth Rollins looks on and can't help but shake his head. "Sir, I waited to see as you said, but the guy isn't anything special. The only reason he won was that he was teaming with a Class ME student. Sasha got the win for them. I highly doubt he'd gotten hem a victory as Drew was really laying into him the entirety of that match." Seth pointed out.

"You may be right. Perhaps him drawing Sasha was a bit of luck on his end, but let's just see how he does in the next round. I got a few tricks up my sleeve and I wanna see how he handles himself when the unexpected happens." Principal McMahon stated.

Finn and Sasha step out of the ring and are greeted by Bayley. "Wow! You guys were awesome in there! Especially you, Finn. I never doubted you two for a second." Bayley said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. So, are you ready for your match up next?" Finn asked.

"Well, I guess so but…." Bayley pauses as she lowers her head.

"Wait, where's your partner at?" Sasha asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know where he's at and I'm afraid he might not show up." Bayley said sad, but as soon as she turned around she spots Baron Corbin marching towards her. "Wait, he's here! Thank god! Where have you been? I was getting worried th-"

"Shut up! What are you? My mom?" Corbin replied as Bayley went quiet.

"Hey, is that any way you talk to your partner?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry but who asked you? Nobody! So keep your nose out of my business before I break it!" Corbin proclaimed as Finn gently moved Bayley behind him. "It seems to me that you got a problem, boy?"

"No I don't have a problem at all. You said you'd break my nose? I'd like to see you try!" Finn said.

"Finn, no! You just had a match!" Bayley stressed.

'She's right, Finn. You need to rest up. If anyone has a problem it's you, you jerk!" Sasha shouted at Corbin.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry for nagging you! Can we just please go to the ring?" Bayley cried.

"Bayley, you don't need to apologize to this punk." Sasha said.

"No, I'll be fine." Bayley replied.

"Yeah, she'll be fine just as long as she does what I tell her. Now, you stand on the apron and do absolutely nothing and just watch me win this for us." Corbin informed Bayley.

"What? I wanna get in the ring too? I wanna get some action?" Bayley stated.

"The only action you'll be doing is just standing on that apron and keeping your mouth shut! Understood?" Corbin stated as Bayley reluctantly nods her head. "Good, so you can follow directions! Let's go" Bayley follows Corbin to the ring with her head down and spirit almost crushed.

"Oh my god! What a jerk! Someone should put him in his place." Sasha said.

"Don't worry about that. I got ole boy you can bet on that.' Apollo said as he stood up preparing himself.

"Brother, make sure you get him good and maybe you might knock some sense into him." Finn said.

"Consider it done." Apollo said with a smile, but that smile quickly faded as Sonya Deville stormed right up to him.

"Ok, let's get a couple of things straight here. First off, I can handle myself so I don't need you worrying about me or trying to be some knight in shining armor. Two, stay out of my way! I'll let you know when I'm ready to tag out or not. Three, don't touch me! I repeat! **DO**. **NOT**. **TOUCH**. **ME**! I don't want to be touched by your disgusting man's hands. If you as so much as to lay even a finger on my hair, regardless if it's accidental or not, I will **hurt** you and **break** you! You got that?" Sonya shouted at Apollo who simply nods his head. "Good, now let's go." Sonya marches towards the ring, leaving Apollo behind to catch up with her.

"I hope he's wearing a cup.' Finn remarked to which got a laugh from Sasha.

"Hye, let's go hurry up and clean up! I wanna see how Bayley does." Sasha said as Finn nods to her just before he heads towards the locker room. As Finn goes to the locker room, outside of it he sees Principal McMahon and Seth Rollins talking to Zack Ryder.

"We'll give you some time to think it over, ok?" Principal McMahon said patting Zack on the back just before walking off.

"It would be in your best interest if you did this." Seth said as he follows up behind Principal McMahon as they end up crossing paths with Finn Balor.

"Finn, I gotta say that was quite a performance out there. Though, you still got a ways to go." Principal McMahon said.

"Well, while others were impressed, you can count me in the minority as those that weren't." Seth remarked.

"Yeah, and who ware you?" Finn asked.

"Who am I? Really? You've been at this school how long and you don't even know who I am? I'm Seth "freaking" Rollins! The number one student at this school and president of Class ME." Seth stated.

"So, you're the guy I've been looking for. Just so you know when all of this is said and done, I'll be looking for you." Finn said.

"Oh, I've heard about your plans and let me tell you, you're not ready for us. You are not ready for the elite. It'd be best if you stay in your lane." Seth stated with a smirk on his face as he brushes past Finn, following up behind a grinning Principal McMahon. Finn glares at the two just before he turns his attention to Zack Ryder staring out into space.

"Zack, what were those two talking to you about?" Finn asked Zack, who was still in deep thought up until Finn snaps his fingers.

"Oh! Bro! Congrats on the win! I thought I took a beating but man you keep on pushing." Zack replied.

"Yeah, but why were the Principal and Seth here? What did they talk to you about?" Finn asked.

"Oh… Umm…. Bro, you know it was nothing really. I mean Principal McMahon was just talking about my future and trying to give me some advice I guess. I don't know bro, it was weird as he hardly even acknowledges me." Zack said awkwardly laughing. "It's all good broski! Ummm sooooo….. Ummm I'm going to go see how our bro, Apollo, is doing right now. You coming?"

"Yeah, I just gotta clean up quick and I'll be on out." Finn said.

"See you out there bro." Zack said as he fist bumps with Finn. As Zack Ryder walks off he shakes his head sighing heavily as it appears something is bothering him, which Finn sees and picks up on.


	8. Mixed Match Challenge Arc II

**GYM - Mixed Match Challenge**

Finn walks back out into the gym and notices a lot of the guys cringing. Finn walks up next to Zack glancing over at the ring, where Sonya Deville stands over, Corbin, Apollo, and Mr. Snow wincing as they hold their balls.

"Ugh! Pathetic! All of you!" Sonya shouts as she exits the ring in a huff.

"As a result of a disqualification, Corbin and Bayley are your winners! God! I need an ice pack!" Mr. Snow exclaims while grunting.

"Whoa! What happened?" Finn asked.

"Bro! It was horrible! Sonya took all of them to dick kick city! First Baron, then Apollo and Mr. Snow. It looked so bad that I could even feel it." Zack said as Apollo rolls out of the ring trying to shake off the pain. Zack and Finn walk up to Apollo checking up on him. "Bro, are you alright?"

"I think I'll be fine, but I'm just grateful she only did it once. Finn, I can't imagine what you had to go through when she kicked you more than once down there." Apollo says laughing through the pain.

"Trust me, you guys got off easy. It sucks that I missed on seeing you in action and that you got eliminated so early. What set her off anyway?" Finn asked.

"Baron pushed her buttons. He was really laying into Bayley and said that woman had no place in the ring and she just lost it!" Apollo stated.

"Bro, I just realized the second round is about to start. Finn, we're going to be facing each other bro!" Zack said with excitement.

"Yeah, it should be good. Zack, I respect you as a friend, but I don't want you to hold back. You better give me everything you got!" Finn stated.

"Bro, I got you!" Zack said with a big smirk on his face. Zack turns around to see Principal McMahon and Seth Rollins staring at him and nodding their heads, which causes Zack's smirk to vanish. "Yeah, let's go bro!

"This outta be good." Apollo said as he takes a a seat on the sideline, watching Zack and Finn enter the ring with their respective partners. Bayley takes a seat next to Apollo.

"Hey Apollo, I'm so sorry how it went down in our match." Bayley said.

"Yeah, but it's all good. I got a couple of licks in on Corbin." Apollo replied.

"Yeah, but it's not the way I wanted to win. So far this whole thing hasn't gone like how I wanted it to go. I thought it'd be fun, but it's turning out to be so dissapointing." Bayley said lowering her head.

"I understand. Instead of teaming with the guy you're crushing hard on, you got stuck with a jerk of a partner, who talks down to you and doesn't respect you at all." Apollo said.

"Ye- wait, what? Crushing on? Wh- Wh- Who am I crushing on?" Bayley curiously asked.

"Come on Bayley, it's obvious you got a thing for Finn. I could tell because you act differently around him like there are butterflies in your stomach. That and you Class ME people wouldn't be caught dead with someone in Class J." Apollo informed Bayley.

"Well…I…. You see….. Th-... I...No! That's crazy! Finn and I are just good friends that's all. I mean I may find him a bit handsome, but that doesn't mean anything." Bayley said clamming up.

"Oh really?" Apollo asked chuckling "Don't worry you secret is safe with me."

"Whatever." Bayley said trying to hide her blushing in the face.

In the ring, Finn and Sasha, and Zack and Charlotte meet face to face in the ring.

"Sasha, I will prove once again that I am better than you!" Charlotte cockily states.

"In your dreams, Charlotte. I got a pretty damn good partner and we are heading straight to the finals!" Sasha retorts.

"Please! He may be better than this loser that I am stuck with, but I'm going show you that nothing can stop me, even an inept partner." Charlotte states.

"Whoa! Like I'm right here, Char. That kinda hurts." Zack replied.

"Just shut up and get ready." Charlotte snapped at Zack.

"Well, best of luck, brother." Finn said as he and Zack fist bump.

"You too bro!" Zack replied just before he went out onto the apron. Zack looks back behind him, where Principal McMahon and Seth are giving him a look that makes him feel uneasy.

Mr. Snow blows the whistle as Sasha and Charlotte start things out brawling with each other. It's an evenly contested bout between these two ladies with some personal animosity with each other. Charlotte starts to gain the upper hand keeping Sasha down, but The Boss doesn't go down that easy keep getting back up each time she is knocked down. Sasha then mounts a comeback against Charlotte, causing her to retreat to the corner, where she makes the TAG! Zack enters the ring and as a result of the rules, Finn enters as well. Zack and Finn go at each other with everything they got, but Zack slips up and misses a boot to Finn, who counters it with a slingblade! Finn pins Zack for the win. The whistle blows ending the contest.

"Here are your winners, Finn Balor, and Sasha Banks." Mr. Snow shouts out as Sasha enters the ring for her and Finn's hand to be raised.

"Nooooo! Noooooo! This is not happening!" A eccentric Charlotte shouts out as she enters the ring.

"Charlotte, don't be a sore loser. You lost so just take this L and deal with it!" Sasha says.

"I will do no such thing! I lose because of this idiot! This loser! How could you do this to me? Moron! Charlotte says snapping at a deflated Zack sitting on the mat with his head down.

"Good jod, kid. You doing wonders so far." Mr. Snow tells a confused Finn.

"Finn! We did it! We won!" Sasha states to a distracted Finn looking down at Zack.

"Ye- Ye- Yeah. We…..won." Finn says as he can't help but take his eyes off Zack looking away from him.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be more stoked?" Sasha asked concerned.

"No, no, no, I am, but I'm just…. I don't get it. That wasn't even my strongest move yet he didn't kick out." Finn said as he watches Zack exit the ring holding his head.

"Well, maybe you put a lot of force behind it that he wasn't able to." Sasha replied.

"I don't know. This doesn't feel right." Finn said as he hops out of the ring, running up to catch up to Zack. "Zack!"

"Bro! Congrats on getting the dub! Man, you really are something fierce." Zack said grinning.

"How come you didn't kick out?" Finn asked Zack.

'What?" Zack confusingly asked.

"That wasn't one of my strongest move. So you should have kicked out." Finn tells Zack.

"Bro… It's…..I…...You see…" Zack pauses trying to find the right words. He glances over to see a smiling Seth Rollins and Principal McMahon. "Bro, my head got really rocked, man. I gotta go see the doctor. I'll catch up with you later." Zack left in a hurry. Apollo walks up next to Finn raising an eyebrow.

"Finn, is everything cool?" Apollo asked.

"I'm not really sure." Finn replied.

"I was really intrigued seeing you two go at it, but I'm not sure why he didn't kick out." Apollo stated.

"So, it's not just me. I thought it felt strange that he didn't kick out as well." Finn stated.

"I mean the move looked nice but it didn't seem enough to knock someone out, at least someone of Zack's statue. I mean he's pretty tough but to see him go down like that? Something doesn't feel right. Where he run off to? Apollo asked.

"Said he was going to the Doc's office. His head was hurting him bad he told me before he just ran off." Finn stated.

"Well, hopefully, he's ok. Let's get back because the next match is already beginning." Apollo said as he and Finn head back to the sidelines to watch Braun Strowman and Mandy Rose take on Aleister Black and Ruby Riott. "This outta be a good one.

"I've been hearing about this Aleister Black kid. They say his kicks are really sharp and brutal. He has real educated feet?" Finn asked.

"Yeah! The guy can get his leg up so high he can kick your head off! You should have seen him go up against Joe. Too bad Naomi got hurt and as a result, Black and Joe couldn't finish it as they wanted." Apollo said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "It'll be interesting to see how he'll get by Braun."

In the ring with the match already underway, Aleister Black tries his best to bring the big kid, Braun down, but Braun's impressive size and strength is too much as he crushes Aleister Black, pinning him and ending the bout in mere seconds.

"Here are your winners, Braun Strowman, and Mandy Rose" Mr. Snow shouts out as he goes to grab Braun's hand to raise it, but the monster swipes his arm away glaring at the ref teacher.

"Wow!" Finn said.

"You have to go up against that? You sure you can take him on?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. I'm definitely looking forward to it. He looks like he'll be a problem and that's exactly what I want. He'll be a challenge for sure." Finn says as he stands up and he and Braun lock eyes in a staredown.

"Braun will crush puny Class J!" Braun shouts as he walks by Finn and Apollo.

"We'll see about that big guy." Finn said with a smile on his face. Mandy Rose walks up to Finn caressing her finger on his chest.

"Oh, Finn! He's not the only thing you'll see." Mandy said as she blows a kiss at him before walking off.

"Ok.: Finn said with no emotion.

"Dude, what is it with you and all the girls?" Apollo asked.

"What are you talking aobut? Finn asked confused.

'Nevermind." Apollo said shaking his head grinning.

"Wait, I just thought about something. If I and Sasha will face them, then who will the winner of the next match face in the next round?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Principal McMahon is granting the winner of this next match a bye to the finals. So, if you, by some miracle can take down that beast, then you'll face the winner of this match up next.

In the ring, Baron Corbin meets AJ Styles and Alexa Bliss face to face. Bayley is standing on the apron, per Baron's orders.

"What's the matter, Bayley? Are you scared of me? Well, you should be." Alexa shouts out at Bayley.

"No, I told her to stay there. No women will be getting involved in anything I do. This will be between us boys as all things should be." Corbin states.

"Excuse you? I'll have you know that as student body president of Class J, I find your remarks to be sexist and disrespectful. I'll be sure to report them to Principal McMahon and make sure you are dealt with." Alexa replies.

"Whatever. Just shut your trap and get out of here. This will be over with quick anyway." Corbin states while smirking.

"Yeah, Alexa, you heard the man. This will be over with quick. So quick that you won't even have to break a sweat and neither will I." AJ says as Alexa goes out onto the apron.

"You're so dead!" Corbin replies as Mr. Snow blows the whistle and the contest is underway.

Styles and Corbin go at it and AJ showcases his dominance by being quick and agile. Styles outwrestles Baron Corbin the majority of the match and proves to be too much for Baron to handle as he shockingly tags in Bayley. Shocked, but excited, Bayley enters the ring feeling hot as she takes it to Alexa Bliss. Alexa barely gets in any offense as Bayley dominates her for the majority of the match. Bayley has Alexa down where she wants her and decides to go to the top rope and flies with a diving elbow drop, but Alexa moves out of the way, causing Bayley to crash her elbow straight onto the mat. Bayley rolls around the ring wincing in pain. Mr. Snow checks on her to see what her condition is. Mr. Snow concludes that Bayley is too hurt to carry on and blows the whistle ending the bout.

"As a result of a stoppage and moving on to the finals, your winners, Alexa Bliss, and AJ Styles." Mr. Snow shouts as he goes back to check on Bayley. Alexa and AJ smile as they'll content on how they got the win. Baron Corbin, however, isn't too happy as he stands over Bayley glaring at her.

"You idiot! See, this is exactly why I didn't want a woman to be my partner. Just look at you! You're pathetic!" Corbin shouts at Bayley, who clutches onto her arm. "Why did I get stuck with such a loser? Huh?

"Hey! Leave her alone! She's been through enough already." Sasha shouts as she comes to Bayley's aid checking on her. "Bayley, are you ok?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Corbin says to Sasha. "This bitch cost me this tournament because she's so fragile and weak. How in the world is she in Class ME? I thought that was the elite class, but I can see that at least every class has a weak one in them! Corbin continues to berate Bayley up until someone taps on his shoulder. Corbin turns around and it is Finn staring at him just before he **knocks** Corbin out.

"That's not how you talk to a lady!" Finn says as he goes to see how Bayley's doing. "You ok?"

"Ummm….I….Er… I think I'll be ok- ouch! Bayley says wincing in pain.

"You need to go to the doctor's office. I'll carry you there." Finn says as he exits the ring and carries Bayley in his arms. Bayley's red in the face from blushing.

"Oh my! Wow!" Bayley said with a little smile on her face. "Gee thanks Finn!"

"No problem. That guy was such a jerk and needed to be put in his place." Finn says as he carries Bayley off to the doctor's office. Mandy Rose eyes Bayley being carried off by Finn shaking her head with disgust.

"Ugh! She's such a bitch!" Mandy said to herself as she storms off heading towards the locker room. As Mandy goes towards the locker room, she sees Becky Lynch going into the room. Mandy eases up to the door, slowly cracking it half-open. Mandy spots, Becky greeting Seth, who's standing before Braun.

"Hey, babe!" Seth says as he kisses Becky.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Becky asked.

"Ehh just going over the plan with, Braun." Seth stated.

"Plan?" Becky asked.

"Yeah the plan to deal with that piss, Finn Balor once and for all." Seth says.

"Oh yeah that guy's been the talk of the school. I hear he's planning on challenging us to Wargames?" Becky asked. "So far he's been looking pretty good. So far he took down two teams, then again he's been taggin with Sasha.

"The first bout was a fluke, but the second one was planned. Principal McMahon told that buffoon Zack to take the job, so Finn can get matched up with Braun.

"Really? Why would he lose on purpose? Becky asks.

"So he can move up a class. He complied thus he is Class J no more." Seth informed Becky.

"So, the plan is to get him to face, Braun, who'll completely destroy him? Babe, this sounds like something you thought of." Becky said.

"What can I say? Ain't I a mastermind?" Seth said grinning.

"And, that's why I love you for it!" Becky said grinning as she plants a kiss on Seth.

"Now, Braun, as I was saying, Principal McMahon wants Finn to be done for. I mean the guy's so small so you can pretty much crush him like a bug. This shouldn't be an issue, right? There's been a buzz about potential wargames, but we can kill all of that with Finn being buried before he can even make the challenge. Can we count on you?" Seth asks Braun who immediately stands up.

"I'll kill that pissant Irish punk!" Braun sated much to the delight of Seth and Becky. Peaking from the outside, Mandy has a terrified look on her face.

"Oh no! Finn! I can't let them do that to you." Mandy whispers to herself as she runs off back into the GYM


	9. Mixed Match Challenge Arc III

**GYM - Mixed Match Challenge **

The students in the bleachers watch with high anticipations as this next bout determines who'll go to the finals to face Alexa and AJ in the Mixed Match Challenge. On the sidelines, Apollo looks at his phone swiping through it. While Apollo is occupied by his phone, he is soon joined by Bayley with an ice pack wrapped around her elbow. Bayley takes a seat next to Apollo.

"Hey! Did I miss anything?" Bayley asks

"Nah, they're just waiting for ole big boy to come out. How's the elbow?" Apollo asks.

"It still hurts a bit. Doc said that it's only a swelling problem and that I should recover in no time." Bayley said with a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Apollo said although with a bit of a monotone as he goes back to looking at his phone.

"Hey, you ok?" Bayley asks.

"Well, I'm just worried about Zack. He left in a hurry and he's not picking up the phone nor answering it. That's scary as that dude practically can't live without it. He usually updates his social media by the second, but he hasn't posted anything before his bout against Finn." Apollo stated.

"You know I asked the doctor if anyone else had come by and he said no. I was the first person he had to treat. I wonder what happened to Zack?." Bayley asked with concern.

"I don't know and I'm worried about him. This isn't like him to do th-" Apollo pauses as he eyes the freakishly huge Braun Strowman storming from out of the locker room. "Man, that kid is big!"

Strowman marches towards the ring entering it. Strowman glances over at his partner, Mandy Rose, for a hot second just before he turns his attention towards Finn. Braun steps right into Finn's face towering over him. Finn looks up at the monster that stands before him and smirks while Sasha Banks hides behind him.

"You ready for this, big boy?" Finn asked with a cocky grin on his face but Braun says nothing and just breathes heavily while staring down the shorter man. Mandy Rose goes to stand right next to Braun and shifts from a look of concern to an arrogant smirk.

"Finn, I just want you to know there are no hard feelings between us, but it's obvious who's going to win this one. I mean they don't call him the Monster among kids for nothing around this school. If only we'd met under better circumstances." Mandy says.

"Oh, why don't you can it, blondie? So far you haven't lifted a finger and he's been doing all the work. The way I see it, you better hope Finn doesn't tag me in, because, at that point, it'll be obvious that I'll kick your ass with ease." Sasha retorted.

"Oh, you think so?" Mandy asked.

"I don't think so, I know so." Sasha replied.

"Mandy, I just wanted to say that you shouldn't underestimate us. We've been getting through this tournament and we don't plan on stopping. I know big boy here will be a problem and I'm sure you'll give us some fits as well. I know that behind that beautiful smile of yours is a fire that has the desire to win. So, may the best team win, yeah? That sounds good, big boy?" Finn asked looking up at Braun.

"You think I have a beautiful smile?" Mandy quietly asked while blushing.

"I don't think about anything. I deal with facts and here's a fact for you. You're going to get these **HANDS**!" Braun shouted down at Finn just as Mr. Snow gets in the middle of them.

"Alright, I think that's enough talking. These kids didn't come to see you guys have a promo war they came to see some action! So, let's get this thing started alright?" Mr. Snow said just before he blew his whistle "Let's get it on!"

"Out!" Braun told Mandy as she quickly hurried onto the apron outside. Braun turns his attention right back to a grinning Finn Balor who motions for Braun to bring it. In the bleachers, Seth and Becky look on intensely as the match starts off with Braun chasing Finn, but he's able to evade the big man. Finn showcases his incredible speed and agility by escaping Braun's clutches every time he chases after him. Finn is able to get off some quick and light kicks on Braun's knees, but they barely phase the monster and make him angrier. Braun is able to finally catch Finn, grabbing him by the throat and **throws** him up high and watches him crash down hard. Apollo and Bayley look on with concern, while Seth, Becky, and Principal McMahon seem to be pleased with how this match is going. Braun goes to pick up Finn but he is able to strike Braun with a **dropkick** that sends him reeling back into his corner. Mandy Rose looks at Finn and Braun with emotions running wild inside of her. Mandy taps Braun on the shoulder, tagging herself in. Mandy jumps in and gets right in front of Finn. Finn goes to tag in Sasha, but Mandy pulls on his arm turning him around.

"Finn! I just want you to know that I am so sorry!" Mandy cried.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Finn asked just before Mandy pulled back and **kicked** Finn in the balls! Finn frails to the ground holding his groin. Mr. Snow confronts a confused Mandy Rose.

"Excuse me, young lady? What do you think you are doing?" Mr. Snow asked just before Mandy **kicks** him in the balls next. Mr. Snow falls to the mat holding his groin wincing in pain alongside Finn.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasha asked as she jumps into the ring now.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Braun asked shouting at Mandy.

"I'm saving the man that has my heart!' Mandy informed Braun just before she storms out of the ring. Mandy is met outside of the ring by a gleeful Sonya Deville.

"Braun Strowman and Mandy Rose have been disqualified. Your winners are Finn Balor and Sasha Banks." A hurt Mr. Snow announced as he struggles to get on his feet.

"Oh my God! Mandy! I am so proud of you! Finally! Finally, you've seen the light! You know realize how disgusting men are! And whatever spell that moron had over you is now broken! Now our real love story can begin!" Sonya stated as she hugs Mandy tight.

"Uhh Sonya, not now. This isn't the right time." Mandy said.

"Oh but it is! I've been dreaming for this day for a long time now. The way you just kicked him in his balls was just so beautiful to watch! Ugh! I wish I had recorded it." Sonya exclaims as she follows a conflicted Mandy Rose straight to the locker room.

In the ring, Sasha helps Finn up on his feet. "Finn, I'm starting to think you need to wear a cup." Sasha giggled.

"I didn't realize dick kicks were popular here. I still wanna know why she apologized?" Finn said.

"She apologized?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, and it was weird. As a matter of fact, these last few matches have been really weird." Finn stated.

"Well, look at it this way, we'll be fresh for the finals now. We only got one match to go!" Sasha pointed out as she helps Finn exit the ring. Finn and Sasha are greeted by Apollo and Bayley on the outside.

"You guys! Congrats! I know it's not how you wanted to win, but a win's a win I guess?' Bayley says with uncertainty.

"Yeah, you've made it all the way to the finals! Finn, you've been so impressive that half of Class J is starting to believe in you and in this idea of us actually taking on Class ME in wargames." Apollo informed Finn.

"Really? Well, at least I'm making some progress." Finn said with a slight grin on his face fighting through the pain still.

"Well, I'll be damned!" A voice shouted out loud. Everyone turned around to see that it came from AJ Styles approaching Finn, with Alexa Bliss by his side. " Y'know I was hopin' it would come down to us, Finn."

"Me too. I never did get the rematch back in Japan." Finn stated.

"Oh, there was a good reason you didn't get it. I'm clearly superior. Last year I was labeled as most likely to be Phenomenal! And, I'm going to make it 2 and 0 in just a matter of moments, but no need to rush. You need to heal up your balls, which I didn't even know you had." AJ said with a big smirk on his face.

"Honestly, you only got to the finals because of flukes. You should have been done a long time ago, but if you want something done you have to do it yourself." Alexa said.

"In case you forgot, I happened to be teaming with a very talented Class ME member. One of the best actually." Finn replied.

"Her? Please! Don't make me laugh." Alexa said giggling.

"Oh is something funny?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean he called you talented, but if we're being honest, you're borderline Class ME who just happened to squeak by. At best you are a Class MC better know as a B+ player. Don't get too upset about it. Some people are special and are just born into greatness and I happened to be one of them." Alexa said with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that, little miss Bliss!" Sasha said with an angry tone in her voice as AJ and Alexa walk off laughing. "Ugh! I can't stand her! I just wanna break her face!"

"Sash, don't let her get to you! She wants to get under your skin just ignore her and do you." Bayley told Sasha.

"Yeah, but still I just…. She makes me sick to my stomach! She's nothing but tool who does nothing but suck up to the principal!" Sasha states.

"Sasha, don't worry too much about them. We'll get them and put them in their place. I got a bone to pick with AJ as we got quite a history, but I'll make sure you get yours with Alexa." Finn said as he stood up and his balls have stopped causing him grief. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready to go"

"Pardon me, peeps?" A voice said and everyone turned around to see it was Becky Lynch.

'Becky? Hey girl what's up?" Sasha asked.

"Oh nothing just been watching the tournament and I gotta say you two are seriously kickin some mean arse." Becky said.

"Yeah, thanks. Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm Becky Lynch. Class ME and two-time Mixed Match Challenge winner." Becky informed Finn.

"Oh, you were in this tournament last year? Why'd you not enter it this year?" Finn asked.

"After winning it two years straight, I and the boyfriend decided it was beneath us, so let someone else win it this year yeah?" Becky replied. "Sasha, do you mind if I have a word with you?

"Yeah sure." Sasha replied.

"Alone in private." Becky replied.

"Uhh yeah ok." Sasha said as she follows Becky.

"So, is she one of the popular ones as well?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the top students in our class. She and her boyfriend both." Bayley said.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Finn asked.

"Class ME rep, Seth Rollins." Apollo stated.

"Him? Really? Well, that means that he has to be one tough bastard which makes challenging him more exciting." Finn added. "Well, I'm all set and ready to go! I'll head to the ring now. Wish me luck!"

"You got this bro! Show em what Class J is all about!" Apollo said patting Finn on the shoulder as he runs to the ring.

"Good luck Finn!" Bayley shouted as she blushes quite a bit.

Finn jumps into the ring and is soon joined by AJ Styles and Alexa Bliss. Finn and AJ have an intense staredown in the middle of the ring.

"Are you ready for this?" AJ simply asked Finn.

"I've been ready for this for two years now." Finn replied.

"We'll see about that." AJ told Finn.

"So, where's your partner? Did she realize what a dork you are and bail out on you?" Alexa asked and right on cue, Sasha Banks enters the ring.

"Well, you were saying, Alexa?" Finn asked with a grin on his face as he turned to look at Sasha, but Sasha looks away from him.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Perhaps this will prove that Sasha really isn't Class ME material and that her being in it is a mistake!" Alexa shouted back.

"The only mistake I see is staring right in front of me. You better hope I don't break that pretty little face of yours." Sasha angrily retorted.

"Alright. I'm back. I had to go get a cup to prevent any more low blows. Now, I want to make one thing clear! Please, for the love of God no more low blows! We've seen enough of them and some of us have endured enough already! Clear? Good! Now, let's get this match on!" Mr. Snow blows his whistle as Alexa and Sasha go stand out on the apron as Finn and AJ start things off.

"Let's see if you can try to keep up with." AJ said just before he and Finn lock horns in the ring.

AJ and Finn have an intense battle going back and forth with no real clear cut winner. AJ starts to get the upper hand taking it to Finn with everything he's got, but Finn's will to fight is strong and he manages to make a comeback against AJ. Styles and Balor fight to the point where they are running on fumes, exhausted but refusing to give up to the other man. AJ manages to take out Finn as he springboards off the ropes and pushes his **forearm** right into Finn's face and as AJ pins Finn, he's able to kick out much to the shock of Styles. Finn is able to fight back and manages to make a **TAG**! Sasha Banks charges in fired up waiting for the reluctant Alexa Bliss to get in the ring. Tired of waiting, Sasha pulls Alexa over the ropes into the ring. Sasha unloads on Alexa with a wide variety of attacks. Sasha seemingly is taking out her frustrations on Alexa, ignoring to pin her at every opportunity. Sasha's anger gets the best of her as she lashes out at Mr. Snow for telling her to ease up and that was the perfect opportunity for Alexa to rake Sasha in the eyes. Alexa tackles Sasha to the mat and taunts her, but this only makes her angrier as she gets back on the offense brutalizing Alexa to no end. Sasha grabs ahold of Alexa and applies a **crossface** **submission**. Sasha has the submission locked on and tight and Alexa has no choice but to tap out. Mr. Snow blows his whistle signaling the end of the match.

"Here are your Mixed Match Challenge winners, Sasha Banks of Class ME and Finn Balor of Class J." Mr. Snow shouted out as an ecstatic Finn enters the ring to hug Sasha. A mixed reaction came from the students with boos from the higher classes and cheers from the lower classes.

"Oh my god! They did it! They won!" An excited Bayley screamed out jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Finn! That's what I am talkin about! Class J in the house!" Apollo shouts from the sidelines.

"Congrats kid! That was a hell of a fight! You got a lot of heart!" Mr. Snow told Finn as he shook his hand.

"Thanks teach, but I wouldn't able to do it without my partner, Sasha." Finn said.

"Yeah! We did it! Whooo!" Sasha exclaimed with excitement that quickly turned to a look of regret. AJ Styles gets back in the ring and gets right in Finn's face.

"I just only got one thing to say to you… Damn good match." AJ extends his hand out to Finn for a handshake. Finn looks at AJ's hand confused. " I know we got a complicated history but tonight you were the better man. It seemed like no matter what I tried to do you never quit. You actually got better and I' man enough to admit defeat."

Finn nods his head smiling as he shook AJ's hand. "This means we're even." Finn replied.

"For now of course." Styles said.

'Of course. We'll need to have that third match to really settle things once and for all." Finn said as he and AJ shake hands. After AJ and Finn's handshake, Principal McMahon enters the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for AJ Styles and Alexa Bliss of Class ME! Certainly some top of the line students. They were actually my pick to win, so imagine my shock when I just witness they were defeated by Sasha Banks of Class ME and some kid from Class J." Principal McMahon stated. "Now Sasha is one fine student of Class ME, but this kid from Class J really showed me something. Gosh, son, I gotta say that I was impressed. I mean I didn't think you'd get far let alone to the finals but you sure proved me wrong and I wa-" Finn pulled the microphone away from the Principal.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You didn't think much of me when I first got to this school. I've been dead set on proving you that I am in the same class as Class ME. So, I'm sure you have an idea on where I'm going with this." Finn said just before Principal McMahon takes back the mic.

"Whoa! Let's slow down, son. Now, you're right I didn't think much but today you proved quite a bit, but not quite enough I'm afraid. However, let's not dwell on that. Let's talk about the grand prize you won." Principal McMahon stated.

"Prize? What prize?" A confused Finn asked.

"Finn, you and Sasha, win the prize…. Of challenging last year's Mixed Match Challenge winners Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch!" Principal McMahon shouted as Becky and Seth enter the ring ready to go. Finn looks on confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mr. McMahon, if you don't mind me asking what the hell is going on?" Mr. Snow asked.

"Well, Mr. Snow, if you'd like to know, this has been the best tournament we've seen in years and I'm sure our students would agree. Has this Mixed Match Challenge been a great one?" Principal McMahon asked the students in the bleachers who respond with a roar of cheers much to the amusement of the principal. "You hear that Mr. Snow? These kids are loving it! So why not have just one more match? Besides, can they really call themselves the Mixed Match Challenge champions if they haven't beaten the duo who has won it three years in a row?"

"Principal McMahon I get that, but they just went through hell and are beyond fatigued. Is it really fair for them to go up against these two when they are fresh and haven't even lifted finger?" Mr. Snow questioned.

"Well, I thought the kids would like to see it. To see who's really the Mixed Match Challenge champions and I want to see how your shining star of Class J can deal with adversity. However, it appears to me you have little faith in him which tells me enough already. So, if you don't want them to go through with it because you feel the kid doesn't have what it takes then by all means we-"

"I'll do it! You wanna see how I deal with adversity? Fine! We'll take them on!" A fired-up Finn stated.

"Finn, I need you to think about this and use your head." Mr. Snow said.

"I don't need to think any longer. If the old man wants me to take on his top students, then I am all in!" Finn replied.

"Kid, you're running on emotions! Look, I believe in you but this just seems like a big mistake. I have a bad feeling about this!" Mr. Snow argued.

"Teach, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now blow the whistle so we can get this thing started." Finn urged Mr. Snow.

"Fine. I hope I don't regret this." Mr. Snow said as he sighed blowing the whistle for the match to begin.

"Hang on! Just before you kids beat the hell out of each other, let's make this interesting. Let's make this no disqualification! Anything goes!" Principal McMahon shouts out which pleases most of the students.

"Wait a minute, nobody said anything about no DQs, Principal McMahon!" Mr. Snow argued.

"Well, I just did. So, the match is now officially underway." Principal McMahon replied as he exits the ring ignoring an upset Mr. Snow.

Becky Lynch and Seth Rolls walk right up to Finn with smirks on their faces.

"I've been watching you all day and I gotta say at best you're ok nothing too special." Seth states.

"You've been the talk of the whole school for a while now. So, let's see what all the hypes about. You ready?" Becky asked.

"I'm ready! I'm always ready no matter what. And, I know my partner, Sasha has my back! Right, Sasha?" Finn turns to see Sasha Banks standing on the apron sighing heavily. "Sasha?" Finn says as she shakes her head with a conflicted look on her face just before she hops off the apron, walking away from the ring. Finn looks on in disbelief.

"Sasha! Sasha! Sasha! Where are you going?" Bayley cried at but Sasha didn't respond and keep on walking. Bayley runs up to Sasha blocking her from the door. "Sasha! What are you doing? Why are you abandoning, Finn? He needs you! Sasha reminds quiet avoiding eye contact with Bayley. "Answer me! What's going on with you?" Bayley cried but Sasha simply brushes past her out the door. Bayley is left speechless as she turns back to see Finn looking on.

Finn watched Sasha exit the gym and as he has his back turned, Seth Rollins clubs him in the back of the head. Rollins stomps all over Finn as Mr. Snow looks on disgusted. Seth Rollins lifts up Finn Balor and **powerbombs** him on the turnbuckle. Finn screams in pain grabbing onto his left shoulder. Becky and Seth look on smiling delightedly at the expense of Finn Balor. Mr. Snow kneels down to check on Finn.

"Finn, are you alright?" Mr. Snow asked.

"My arm! I can't lift up my arm!" Finn cried in pain.

"Jesus! Alright! That's it! I'm putting a stop to this whole thing!" Mr. Snow said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there, pal! What do you think you're doing?" Principal McMahon asked.

"Vince, this kid is hurt! I'm putting a stop to this match." Mr. Snow complained

"And disappoint all these kids? They need to see a decisive winner! They're not going to get that with a stoppage! They need to see this thing out." Principal McMahon argued.

"He can barely lift his freakin arm, Vince! What more do you want from him?" Mr. Snow cried out.

"Well, if Mr. Balor isn't fit to continue on then it won't be a problem for him to get on the microphone and say he quits! Just say you quit kid and acknowledge Seth and Becky as the true winners here today." Principal McMahon said but it appears his words only lit a fire in Finn as he wills himself on his feet.

"The last thing I'll do is quit! I never quit!" Finn shouted back.

"Finn, you are seriously hurt! Do not let your pride damage you long term." Mr. Snow told Finn.

"I'm sorry teach, but I just can't quit! I rather die trying!" Finn replied as he charges at Seth swinging with his good arm but misses. Becky and Seth circle Finn taunting him as he kept on swinging away and missing every time.

"Whoa! It seems like this one still has a fire burnin in him." Becky commented.

"Yeah, well it's about time we put it out, babe! " Seth said just before he hit Finn with a swift kick to the midsection bring Finn down to his knees.

"You seem to be hurtin really bad. Let me give you a hand." Becky said as she grabs Finn's bad arm and applies a **seated** **armbar**. Becky pulls on Finn's arm tight as she can as Finn screams out in pain.

"Babe, I think that's good. His screaming is killing my ears." Seth instructed Becky as she lets go of Finn. Seth eyes Finn struggling to make it to his feet. Rollins has a big smirk on his face as he runs towards Finn leaping in the air and coming down straight on Finn's head with a **curb** **stomp**! Finn appears to be out cold as Seth and Becky look on pleased.

"Kid, can you hear me? Jesus! He's out cold. Ok, this match is done!" Mr. Snow said.

"Wait a minute pal this thing isn't over yet." Seth said as he rolls Finn over with his foot then places it on top of Finn's chest. "Now, just make the count and it'll be over."

"You can't be serious." Mr. Snow replied.

"You know you're right. Babe! Come here." Becky calls over to Becky as she puts her foot on Finn's chest next to Seth's. "Now you can make the count." Seth and Becky embrace with a kiss while standing over an unconscious Finn. Mr. Snow reluctantly makes the count.

Mr. Snow blows the whistle "Here are your winners Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch of Class ME. Now, for God's sake let me get this kid some help!" Mr. Snow picked Finn up carrying him out of the ring carefully. Apollo and Bayley go to check on Finn.

"Oh my God! Is he going to be ok? We should get him to the doctor!" A concerning Bayley suggested.

"No good. Class J is not covered with health benefits in this school. I'll take him to a guy I know." Mr. Snow said as Apollo helps him carry Finn, but they come to a stop as Principal McMahon stops before them.

"Well, it is quite unfortunate on how things ended for you, but if it means anything you put on one hell of a show." Principal McMahon said with a big grin just before he enters the ring and raises the hands of Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the third year in a row, your Mixed Match Challenge champions, Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch!" Principal McMahon shouted out loud to a mixed reaction from the students.

Mr. Snow shakes his head in disgust and then helps carry Finn out of the gym, while the Principal and majority of Class ME storms the ring to celebrate and congratulate Seth and Becky. Bayley looks at her fellow classmates celebrating but doesn't join them and just looks on.


	10. Wild Fox On The LooseWeekend at Finn's

**Main Office**

In the main office, the faculty carry on with their daily work per usual. The door opens as in walks in student council secretary, Drake Maverick, with the big boys Akam and Rezar shadowing him. Drake approaches the counter laying down some papers.

"Here you are, Mr. Jarrett. These are the student's votes on the theme for homecoming. I must say I am very looking forward to it." Drake replied.

"Yeah, it outta be fun to monitor a bunch of slapnuts messing around. Look, I need you to go out back in the field and let out a student in ISS. " Mr. Jarrett said as he tosses the keys to Drake.

"Yes sir I'm right on it. Wait did you say ISS? Who's getting out? Drake asked with curiosity.

"Some girl from Class J. I forgot her name." Mr. Jarrett replied.

"Girl from Class J?" Drake asked himself thinking long and hard up until he realized who it was as he eyes widened. "Oh no! No! No! Not her! Sir, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline your request!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Coach Jarrett asked.

"Sir, please don't make me let her out! Anyone but her!" Drake begged Coach Jarrett.

"What the hell is your problem? It's just some girl with an attitude problem." Coach Jarrett said.

"Sir, with all due respect that is incorrect. She's not just some girl with an attitude problem. She's crazy! When I tried reading her on why she was in ISS, she gave me a black eye and bit my ear! I still have nightmares about her. Please sir, I beg you!" Drake cried.

"Oh stop being such a pansy. Look, if she scares you that much just take Akam and Rezar with you. I'm sure they're big enough and man enough to protect you from some little girl." Coach Jarrett remarked.

"Akam and Rezar? Well, they are huge and I could hide behind them. Ok, I'll do it." Drake said sighing heavily. "Ok, boys, lead the way." Drake follows Akam and Rezar out of the office.

**Class ME Hallway**

Upstairs on Class ME's hall, most students stand around chatting and talking while others head off into the next class. Seth Rollins with Becky Lynch clinging on his arm talks to a group of his fellow classmates.

"I think we can truly say we put those Wargames rumors to rest. We buried them when we put that Finn kid in his place." Seth stated.

"Yeah, and he hasn't shown his face around here since then. Babe, I think we may have broken him to the point he's afraid of showing his face." Becky replied.

"Well, that's what he gets for trying to start something with us. That and we showed everyone why Class ME is only meant for the real elite. Not just anyone can just this class you have to be special and that kid wasn't anything special.

"Dude, I gotta admit though I was kinda looking forward to Wargames. I mean we would have whipped the floor with them. I just wanted to have some fun." Roman Reigns added.

"Roman, we'll get to have plenty of fun come homecoming. Believe that brother." Seth replied as he and Roman fist bump and laugh with his class. Looking in on the outside of the laughter was Bayley who simply shook her head with disgust.

"Hey, this weekend my folks are going to be out of town, so I and Seth are throwing a party! Everyone in Class ME is invited and you may only bring one person from the poorer, lower classes beneath us to it." Becky stated much to the delight of her classmates.

Bayley had seen enough storming off but she ends up running into Sasha Banks. Bayley and Sasha exchanged looks with each other.

"Bayley, look I-" Before Sasha could finish Bayley brushes past her. Sasha runs up to Bayley blocking her path. "Bayley, will you just listen to me! You haven't spoken to me in two weeks. I get that you're upset but will you just hear me out?"

"Sash, what is it that you have to say now that you didn't say back at the tournament? I pleaded with you but you just ignored me. Now you know how it feels." Bayley replied

"But you don't know the gist of it. Look, you have to, believe me, I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to walk out on him." Sasha stated.

"Then why did you do it then?" Bayley asked.

"It's complicated, Bayley. Let's just say that I was put in a bad spot and I had no choice at all." Sasha argued.

"Really? That's what you had to say? Unbelievable!" Bayley said shaking her head chuckling.

"Listen, we've been best friends for too long! Are you really going to be mad at me because I ditched some loser from Class J you got a crush on?" Sasha said.

"Wow! Ok, Sash, I'm not mad at you for what you just said. I'm mad at you because you did something I thought you'd never do. Quit! I'm mad at you because as best friends, we tell each other everything! We're supposed to be there for each other! No matter what it was we always had each other back! You said you were in a bad spot and you had no choice, yet you couldn't ask your best friend for help?" Bayley questioned as Sasha's face trails off as she didn't have an answer. "I gotta go." Bayley bumps past Sasha on her way to the stairwell. Sasha looks on a bit saddened.

**Class J Homeroom**

Downstairs in the slums of Class J, Mr. Snow just dismissed the class as they gather their belongings. Mr. Snow whistles to get the class's attention.

"Everyone, before you leave I have something I want you to sign." Mr. Snow said as he pulls out a hallmark card. "As you know, Finn is currently at home recovering from a shoulder injury. I got word last night that his surgery was a success. So, I figured that it'd be nice if everyone were to sign this card and wish him well so that he knows his classmates care about him. The card will be right here on my desk. Have a good weekend." One by one every student in Class J signed the card on the desk. The last two students in the classroom were Apollo Crews and Curt Hawkins. Apollo and Curt approached Mr. Snow's desk to sign the card.

"I hope this cheers him up." Apollo said.

"Yeah me too. That kid is tough as hell. Tougher than most men I know. I just hate that I couldn't stop it from happening. How could I not see it coming? I should have known McMahon wasn't going to give him a fair shake.' Mr. Snow replied.

"Mr. Snow, it's not your fault. You didn't know it was going to go down like that." Curt replied.

"Yeah, but I could have done something. I should have done something! I was too busy worrying about my job that I let a kid, most importantly one of my own students get hurt in the process." Mr. Snow stated.

"You can't beat yourself up Mr. Snow. It's like Curt said you didn't know the principal was scheming the entire time." Apollo replied.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he got to Zack. I'm still in shock by that. I'd never thought Zack would sell out like he did" Curt said.

"Man, that was really messed up. Finn noticed something was up with him but I just brushed it off as him having a bad day." Apollo said.

"You guys talking about this **Zack**?" A voice said out loud as Apollo, Curt, and Mr. Snow turned to the doorway to see Zack Ryder standing there. All three turn away from Zack. "Oh come on guys! Don't be like that!"

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Ryder?" Mr. Snow asked.

"Mr. Ryder? Teach, don't be like that! I'm still the same Long Island Iced Z that was in your class!" Ryder argued.

"Keyword being was. You're not in this class anymore, Mr. Ryder.' Mr. Snow replied.

"So you're just going to dislike me forever? Is that it?" Zack asked.

"No, none of us here hate you, Zack. I'm not even mad at what you did, to be honest. I'm just disappointed that's all." Mr. Snow said.

"Yeah bro, it sucks that you sold out just so you could get moved up a class but the way you did it was not cool." Curt replied.

"Speaking of class, how's Class M treating you up there?" Apollo asked.

"I thought it'd be dope but it actually sucks! I mean the scenery is nice and an upgrade from here, but everyone is a jerk to me." Ryder stated.

"You know what they say be careful what you wished for." Mr. Snow remarked.

"Look, why is it you guys are giving me the cold shoulder when I did what Finn was basically trying to do. I don't see you guys giving him this energy you're giving me." Zack argued.

"You're right. You did what Finn is trying to do except Finn is trying it the right way." Mr. Snow said.

"Whatever. Look, I just wanted to come down and see how he was doing. I'm glad his surgery went well. Can I at least signed the card and wish him well? Can you at least give me that?" Zack pleaded.

"Go right ahead, Mr. Ryder." Mr. Snow said as he handed Zack a pen and open the card for him. Mr. Snow checks his watch and looks back at the boys. "Boys, if you'll excuse me I have to go handle some business. Apollo, you're going to give Finn the card right?"

"Yeah, I'm dropping by his spot this weekend. Besides being in surgery, he's locked himself up at his house. Hopefully, I can cheer him up." Apollo stated which gets a nod from Mr. Snow just before he heads out the room."

**School Grounds**

Drake Maverick, with Akam and Rezar standing close right beside him, approaches a small shack on the school field right behind the school. Drake wipes the sweat off his face as he slowly walks towards the door. Drake pulls out the keys as his hands nervously shake.

"Ok, you can do this. You can do this!" Drake said as he took a deep breath just before he screams while unlocking the door and hatches attached to it. Drake then scurries right behind Akam and Rezar. The door swings open as out marches Alica Fox. Alica whips her hair letting out a joyous sigh.

"Oh my God! I am **freeeeeee**!" Alicia shouts out.

"Ex-Ex-Ex- Excuse m-m-m-m- me. I-I-I-I just wanted to inform you that since your time in ISS is up I must go over the protocol. Simply put you musten cause any more trouble or else you'll be penalized with an out of school suspension. Any violation of the code of conduct will be meant with harsh discipline. An-An-An-" Before Drake could finish, Alicia snaps her fingers grabbing his attention.

"Listen, I understand everything, ok, sweetie. Now, if you don't mind I must hurry and see to my man! I haven't seen my Finn in forever! He must have been thinking of me while I was put away! Finn! I'm coming my Finny!" Alicia exclaimed as she skips off with all smiles. Drake Maverick has a sigh of relief leaning against Akam and Rezar.

**Class J Classroom**

"Bro, you think it'd be cool if I come with you over to Finn's?" Zack asked.

"Zack, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I mean you slick stabbed us in the back and we're not really cool with you just hanging out with us like it's ok. You're just going to have to give Finn some time to recover and get his thoughts together." Apollo stated.

"I just want to talk with him and explain to him the spot I was put in. I just want him to hear me out." Ryder aruged.

"Look, dude, just let Finn get well and when he comes back you can talk it out with him." Curt added as there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned around to see Bayley entering the room after she knocked.

"Hey, guys." Bayley said nervously.

"Hey, Bayley. You come here to sign Finn's get well card?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, I was just coming to see if he came to school today. It's been some weeks since he was here. Sure, I'd love to sign it." Bayley said as she grabs the pen and the card signing it.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop by his house this weekend to check on him and cheer him up. He just got out of surgery and it was a success so that's good." Apollo stated.

"Oh really? That's great! I'm glad to hear it." Bayley said with a sly smile on her face. After Bayley signed it two people bickering was heard out in the hall. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville entering the classroom.

"I don't get why we are down here, Mandy. Only the jobber losers come down here." Sonya argued.

"Ugh, Sonya, can you just like chill for a moment? We won't be long." Mandy replied. "So, did Finn show up today?"

"Nope, but would you like to sign this get well card that's for him?" Apollo asked.

"Sure, I'll make sure I sign it and apologized for what I did to him." Mandy said as she grabbed a pen.

"Why did you kick him in the balls anyway?" Apollo asked.

"Excuse you she doesn't need to explain anything to you disgusting males! She did what she did because she could." Sonya stated.

"Sonya! Seriously! Ok, during the Mixed Match Challenge, I overheard Seth instructing Braun to put the hurt on Finn. He said Principal McMahon didn't want to see him go any further whatever that means. So, I did the only thing I could think of to protect him from Braun." Mandy explained.

"Damn! Man, the principal really has it out for Finn." Apollo said.

"But why? I don't get it." Bayley said confused. Everyone in the room looked at each other thinking long and hard.

"**Hellooooooooo**! I'm **baaaaaaaackkkkk**!" A voice screamed out loud. Everyone turned to see it was Alica standing in the doorway with a big grin on her face. "Finn! My beloved! I have returned to you!" Alicia looks around and sees Finn nowhere.

"Alicia, you're out of ISS? Well that's good." Apollo stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's all nice and good, but where's my Finny? And why are these skanks in here? This is not their class! Why are you here?" Alicia asked.

"We don't have to explain why we're here. We're Class M, unlike you, we can do what we want and go wherever we want." Mandy said.

"Yeah, and if you got a problem with what she said then you have a problem with me! We can put our hair up and square up right here right now!' Sonya said.

"Girls, no this isn't the time for that." Bayley cried out.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm not here to deal with any of you. Now, where's Finn?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, well, he's at home recovering," Apollo said.

"What!? Oh no! He's sick! Did he catch a cold? The flu? Pink eye?" Alicia asked with concern.

"Nah he's just recovering from a soldier injury." Apollo.

"How did my Finny hurt his shoulder?" Alicia asked.

"Well, he got hurt during the Mixed Match Challenge when Seth powerbombed him." Apollo stated.

"...**What!?**' An deranged Alicia shouted out.

"Yeah and it didn't help either that Becky Lynch had him in armbar and was just pulling on his arm." Zack added just before Alica applied a headlock on Zack and Apollo, wrapping her arms tight around their neck.

"Alicia, calm down!" Curt said which only got him a death stare from Alicia which spooked him to step back.

"So, what you're saying is that someone purposely hurt my Finny and some bitch put her nasty, disgusting hands on my Finny? Is that right?" Alicia asked while she had Zack and Apollo locked in a headlock.

"Hey, you're choking them!" Bayley said.

"You stay out of this! This is a Class J matter so the rest of you can just piss off! Now, boys, you're going to tell me everything that went on and I want to know all the details and the names of the people I have to kill!" Alicia stated.

"Ok, but we can't tell you if you're choking us out." Apollo brought up which prompted Alicia to release the hold off of them. Zack and Apollo try to catch their breath breathing heavily."

"Now, tell me everything! I want to know now!" Alicia shouted as she glares at Zack and Apollo trying to get on their feet.

**Parking Lot**

As most of the kids exit the school following dismissal, Seth and Becky walk together in the parking lot holding hands with a group of their Class ME classmates with them.

"So, babe, what's the plan for tonight?" Becky asked.

"I was thinking we go out to eat. I heard they opened up a new Tex-Mex spot downtown recently." Seth suggested.

"Hey, I'm down for whatever bro." Roman said just as near the entrance to the school the doors swing open swiftly as Alicia storms out in a fit of rage with Apollo, Zack, Curt, and Bayley all in pursuit of her.

"Alicia! Calm down! You just got out of ISS! You know you'll get suspended again if you do anything irrational!" Apollo argued.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! They can't suspend me as school is over now! Which means it's fair game! Ah! I see the bitch!" Alicia shouted as she spots Becky in the parking lot making a beeline towards her. Alicia charges at Becky taking her down with a **spear**! Alicia has hands wrapped around the throat of Becky, violently shaking her. "How dare you put your hands on my Finny, you ginger bitch!"

"What the hell?" Seth shouted as he grabs Alicia removing her off of Becky. "What do hell do you think you are doing?" Alicia jumped on Seth and **bites him on the ear**. Seth falls to his knee holding his ear. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"I'm not done with you, you soulless ho!" Alicia shouted as she yanks on Becky's hair pulling on it. Apollo and Zack try to pull Alicia back and they eventually do when she **snatches a portion of Becky's hair out of her head**. "Ha! You see that? I pull that bitch's hair out!"

"Hey, what are you crazy?" Roman exclaimed as he checks on Seth.

"Crazy? You didn't just call me crazy did you? Tell me you didn't just say that? Crazy? **CRAZY**!" Alicia screamed out as Apollo, Zack, and Curt try their most damn to hold back the loose cannon that is Alicia Fox. Alicia claws at the group pf Class ME as Apollo and boys drag her away. "This isn't over! Do you hear me?! This isn't over!"

**Next Day**

**Finn's House**

Coming to a stop on her bike, Bayley pulls up right in front of Finn's house that lays dormant on a coastline. Bayley is in awe as she glances at how big Finn's house is. Just as Bayley was about to approach the door, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville pull up as well on their bikes.

"Mandy? What are you doing here?" Bayley asked.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here, Bayley?" Mandy, in turn, asked Bayley.

"Yeah, what are we doing here, Mandy? I thought we were going to the gym after we got donuts." Sonya said.

"I told you those are for Finn. After he tries my donuts he'll feel much better." Mandy said.

"Oh, so you're here to see Finn?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah and what about it? You're here to see him as well aren't you?" Mandy questioned Bayley.

"Well, I was just riding through the neighborhood and since I was already around here I figured why not stop by real quick and see how he's doing." Bayley said as she heads towards the door and rings the bell. Mandy runs up and bumps her to the side as she fixes her hair. The door opens to reveal Apollo Crews.

"Bayley? Mandy? Sonya? What are you doing here?" Apollo asked.

"I'm here to see how Finn's doing." Mandy stated.

"To see Finn? Wait, how did you know he lives here?" Apollo asked.

"Easy, I just followed you." Mandy said.

"Yeah. I kinda followed you too." Bayley added.

"So, are you going to let us in or just stand there and be a repulsive male?" Sonya asked rudely.

"Well…..You see….. Ugh, come on in but just know that she's here too." Apollo said as he welcomed the girls into the house. The girls glance around the house mesmerized by its scenery and size.

"Gosh, I think I have died and went to heaven." Mandy stated.

"So, where's Finn?" Bayley asked.

"He's upstairs taking a shower. He'll be down in a moment. Oh boy." Apollo said.

"You mentioned that she's here too. Who is she?" Bayley asked as on cue coming out of the kitchen was Alicia Fox holding a tray of food.

"I just can't wait for Finn to try out my home-made pancakes." Alicia said with a big grin on her face but it would soon turn into a frown as she sees the other girls in the house. Alicia slams the trey on the table and puts Apollo in a tight headlock.

"I thought I told you that this was supposed to be me and Finn's weekend alone! What are they doing here?" Alicia shouts into Apollo's ear.

"They followed me I didn't know!" Apollo cries out.

"But you let them in? I guess I have to throw them out!" Alicia said as she lets go of Apollo now turning her attention towards the other girls. "Girls, it's nice of you to stop by, now please make your way out before I put you out!"

Before Alicia could extract the girls, Finn comes down the stairs sniffing. Finn has a sling on his bad arm as he sees the pancakes.

"Hmmm, something smells really good. Alicia, did you make these yourself? Oh, hey everyone" Finn nervously said while waving. "Apollo, you didn't tell me more were going to show up."

"Neither did I." Apollo said trying to catch his breath.

"Finny! Yes, I did make those lovely pancakes from scratch!" Alicia said with a big smile only for her to get bumped by Mandy who greets Finn with a hug.

"Oh, Finn! I'm so sorry for what happened to you! Are you ok?" Mandy asked with concern.

"Well I've seen better days but I guess I'm ok for now. Bayley! How are you?" Finn asked as he smiles oer Bayley causing him to blush.

"Oh, hi Finn. I'm doing ok. I'm glad that you're feeling a least a bit better. Oh, I bought some Ice cream over for you. My mom always said ice cream can make pain a little easier." Bayley said as she hands Finn a pint of ice cream.

"Oh wow! Thanks." Finn replied.

"Finn, you don't need ice cream. What you need is some of my donuts that are famous in my family. Just try one and you'll feel so much better." Mandy said.

"Uhhh I think not! I was here first, so Finn is going to try the pancakes that I made from scratch. Not your storebought cheap stuff!" Alicia argued.

"Storebought? How dare you?" Mandy said an argument broke out between her, Alica, Sonya, and Bayley. Apollo eases by Finn, who tries to calm things down to no avail.

"Dude, I hope you're up for a crazy weekend. This is only the beginning. "Apollo added as he and Finn watch the girls argue trying to talk over each other.


	11. Party Crashers

**Finn's House**

In the middle of the living room, Finn attempts to do some exercising taking a shot at doing one-armed pushups. Finn struggles to push himself up as he works up quite a sweat to just barely get to 20 pushups on one arm. Apollo looks on and is a bit skeptical to Finn working out.

"Dude, are you sure you should be doing that? I mean you're only three weeks removed from surgery." Apollo stated as Finn collapses on the floor as he could do no more pushups. Finn wills himself on his feet before draping on the couch.

"Just because one of my arms is of no use right now doesn't mean I need to slack off. Two arms, one arm, no arms, I'm still going after Class ME." Finn stated.

"I get you bro but after the whole Mixed Match Challenge tournament, things have been on edge. Class ME's fear level has reached new heights that I didn't think were possible. After what they did to you nobody dares to even look at their direction." Apollo said.

"And, that's the problem. They look down on everyone because they are the higher class." Finn replied.

"But don't you want to join them?' Apollo asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be there because I feel that I am the best of the best. When I left Japan I was in the highest class but I was nothing like they are here. Sure, they were those who stuck their noses up at the lower classes but I and a handful of others didn't do it. Somebody needs to put them in check. I don't care if I have two arms, one arm, or no arms, I'm going after them.

"Man, there's no stopping you huh?" Apollo said chuckling as he shook his head. "Well, even if you do you gotta convince the rest of the class to back you up. I mean you'll barely get anywhere with just me, Curt, and Alicia."

"I'll figure something out. By the way, have you talked with Zack?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him just this past Friday. He wanted to come but I didn't think it was a good idea." Apollo stated.

"You didn't think it was a good idea? Why?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I mean he ba-" Apollo pauses as Alicia Fox comes flying down the stairs heading straight to Finn to hug him tightly.

"Oh, my Finny! Finny! Finny? Finny, why are you sweating? Have you been working out? Finny! You know you're not supposed to be working out with a bad shoulder! Apollo! How do you let him workout in this condition?" Alicia shouted as she **slaps Apollo all upside his head**.

"Ow! What do you want me to do?" Apollo cried out.

"Alicia, I thank you for all that you've done this weekend. From the pancakes to making sure I was well-rested, but you don't need to worry. I'm fine. I've been through worse trust me." Finn said calmly to Alicia.

"Oh, Finny! I can't help but worry about you! Especially after what went down when I wasn't around." Alicia said.

"I'm fine, trust me. Say, where are the others?" Finn asked.

"Ummm the others? What others?" Alicia said as she nervously laughs but that laugh would turn into a frown as storming down the stairs was Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville, and Bayley. Mandy marched towards Alicia.

"You bitch! Mandy shouted at Alicia just before she turns his attention to Finn, offering up a smile "Finn! How are you? Are you feeling any better? Do you need me to give you a rub anywhere?"

"No! Alicia, Bayley, and Sonya shouted simultaneously.

"No, I'm good but thank you. I was just asking Alicia where you guys where?" Finn said.

"Oh, well little Miss Fox here thought it'd be a swell idea to lock us up in the closet!" Mandy stated.

"Yeah, but little did she know that I was a junior golden glove at age 10 and I was able to break the door down." Sonya stated.

"Yeah, sorry Finn but it looks like you'll have to get a new door for upstairs." Bayley said.

"Well, I'm not sorry at all for breaking this repulsive maggot's door." Sonya replied as Mandy elbows her.

"Next time, I'll just take you all out back and bury you alive!" Alicia whispered to herself.

"But Finn, are you sure you're doing alright?" Bayley asked

"Girls, I appreciate you all coming over this weekend and offering me some company but I am fine. Finn informed the girls.

"Well, to make up for my friend rudely damaging your property, I'm going to cook us up some breakfast!" Mandy said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't think so! Nobody wants to try your wack ass food so move aside blondie!" Alicia shouted as she makes a beeline to the kitchen.

"Hey! You better not touch Mandy!" Sonya screamed out as she makes a dash towards the kitchen as well.

Now, Apollo, why did you think it was a bad idea for Zack to come?" Finn asked.

" Well, seeing how he double-crossed you, I just figured you wouldn't want to see him.' Apollo replied.

"**That's bollocks**!" Finn said that both caught Apollo and Bayley off guard.

"Yeah he was holding back and was being dishonest, but if he had some sort of reasoning or wanted me to hear him out I would have." Finn stated. "I'll admit I was mad when you initially told me what he did but after thinking on it I would want to hear what he has to say. My father and uncle had an incident in which my father was mad at my uncle but he didn't ignore him and waited till he cooled off. He listened to what my uncle had to say and then they were able to squash it. If Zack wants to explain himself then I don't have any issues with that at all. He's my friend and I want to hear what he has to say."

"So, you'll be willing to hear him out? Despite what he did to you?" Bayley asked curiously.

"Yeah. I know it's kinda weird but I would want an explanation. It would be one thing if he just completely blew me off but by the sounds of it, I think he may have felt bad about it and for that, I would hear him out. Friends are hard to come by they don't just grow on trees." Finn elaborated.

"Wow, dude! That's kinda deep." Apollo replied.

"So, the next time Zack wants to come over let him." Finn stated.

"Wow! Finn, you're really a great guy. I'm going through a fallout with my friend, Sasha right now after that stunt she pulled. I thought I'd feel right by blowing her off after she wanted to talk to me but since then I've been having this weird feeling in my gut. Maybe you're right. Perhaps I should hear her out." Bayley stated.

"You should and no matter what you should never let anything break that strong bond that you have." Finn replied.

"Yeah, I'll tell her. I'll probably tell her tonight at Becky's party. She'll probably be there." Bayley said.

"Becky's throwing a party?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah. All of Class ME will be there too." Bayley.

"If she's throwing a party then her boyfriend will most likely be there as well." Finn said thinking to himself.

"What do you have in mind, bro?" Apollo asked.

"It's about time me and Seth have another face to face." Finn said.

"You're going to fight him?" Apollo questioned.

"No, I'm going to lay down the challenge." Finn stated.

"But what if he says no?" Bayley asked.

'Then I'll make him accept my challenge." Finn stated.

"But how will you do that?" Bayley curiously asked.

"Wait a minute! I just got an idea on how to get him to say yes." Apollo said which brings a smirk to Finn's face. "But how will we even get in? I'm sure anyone in Class J won't be allowed especially after Alicia single handily tried to fight them."

"Well, I can get you in. Anyone can get in as long as they are claimed by someone in Class ME." Bayley stated.

"Well, that settles it. We're going to the party tonight! Apollo shouted which caused Alicia, Mandy, and Sonya to spill out from the kitchen.

"Who said something about a party?" Mandy asked.

"Oh ummmm well Bayley was telling me about Becky throwing a party tonight and it'd be dope if she could get me in." Apollo stated.

"A party at Becky's? Why would you even want to go to that soulless ginger bitch's party anyway after what she did to Finny?" Count me out." Alicia firmly stated.

"Yeah. I can't deal with her and Seth anymore." Mandy added on.

"Aww ladies that's too bad because I was going too." Finn stated much to the demise of Apollo and Bayley.

"Oh, well, in that case, let me go home and put on my best stuff!" Alicia said as she dashed right out the door.

"Partying with you Finn? Definitely! Ugh! I'm a total mess right now! Sonya, we need to go! I have to look desirable! " Mandy stated as she drags Sonya with her out of Finn's house.

"Well, it looks like tonight's going to be a lively one." Apollo stated as he shook his head.

"So, how will you get him to accept if he declines?" Finn asked.

"Oh I got something in mind just in case he doesn't want to play ball. Let me make a phone call." Apollo said rubbing his hand together just before pulling out his cellphone.

**Later That Night**

**Becky's House**

Inside of Becky's lovely was filled with all of Class ME and a handful of Class UC and Class M in attendance. Emo music consumes the house loudly while mostly everyone chats with one another. Outside on the patio where there were some people chilled at, Alexa Bliss isolates herself staring out into the stars. Alexa is then approached by Charlotte.

"Lexi, are you ok? You haven't seemed like yourself recently?" Charlotte asked to which Alexa scoffed before shaking her head.

"Did you hear about the homecoming theme? Steampunk rock? Like what even is that? I mean would have loved to did something different this year but Seth and Becky always get what they want! Ugh! I'm just so sick of them! I'm the student body president but they always undo what I want." Alexa vents.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Becky has been insufferable lately. When we came to this school we were tight along with Sasha and Bayley, but the moment she started to hang with Seth, she changed for the worse. There was once a time I called her a friend but now? It's like I don't even know her anymore." Charlotte added. "Look, don't let them get you down. It's a party after all."

"Yeah I hear you but I just can't help it. There's a part of me that wishes wargames would manifest itself. Someone needs to knock them off that high horse." Alexa said.

"Well, I doubt we'll get that anytime soon. As long as Seth and Becky are backed up by the principal, they'll rule this school with an iron fist. Look, enough about that you need to take your mind off of school. Try hooking up with some of these guys." Charlotte said.

"Ugh! Hard pass! I've seen the guys at our school and it's a no from me." Alexa.

"Well, I got my eyes on a certain someone. A certain Spanish speaking amigo is certainly spicing things up for me." Charlotte said with a grin on her face.

"Wait, are you talking about Kalisto?" Alexa asked.

"Him? Ew! Ugh! No! I'm talking about Andrade! Have you seen him? Talk about a hunk." Charlotte stated.

"But isn't he in Class UC though?" Alexa curiously asked.

"Not for long. I'll have a long time with the principal and if that doesn't cut it I'll ask daddy to see if he could pull some strings together. Now, if you'll excuse me here comes zaddy." Charlotte said as she bites down on her lips approaching Andrade Almas, who had just came outside. Alexa smirks shaking her head just before she glances over towards the sidewalk to see, Finn and his friends approaching Becky's house.

"No way!" Alexa said as she ran back inside the house as Finn approaches the front door.

"Wow! There looks like a lot of people in there." Finn said.

"Yep, most of them are Class ME from what I can tell. I even see a lot of Class M and Class UC in there too." Apollo stated.

"Finny! Honey, why did we have to drag along these wenches with us?" Alicia asked much to the unpleasant of Mandy and Sonya.

"How dare you? Why are you even here anyway?" Mandy asked.

"Wherever he goes, I go!" Alicia stated.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Mandy replied.

"Ok, you guys ready to go in?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah. Apollo, you sure they'll show up?" Fin asked.

"Oh most definitely. This outta be good." Apollo stated as Bayley opens the door leading everyone inside. As they try to make their way through the house they can't help but notice everyone staring at them, preferably Finn.

"Whoa! Either we're really popular or they seeing ghosts." Apollo said as they glance at some uneasy looks they're getting from everyone just before they resume to what they were doing at first.

"Ok, if anyone asks you just say you're here with me." Bayley said. "I gotta go find Sash." Bayley walks off throughout the house.

"I'll go with her. You and the girls enjoy yourself." Finn says while Alicia, Mandy, and Sonya are distracted which gives him some time to sneak away leaving Apollo behind with them.

"Well, isn't this just peachy." An agitated Apollo says as Finn catches up to Bayley. Finn and Bayley explore throughout the house just before spotting Sasha Banks talking to someone.

"There she is. Finn, I don't know if I can do this." Bayley said.

"Yes you can and you should. You're best friends. You need to talk." Finn said as he gives Bayley a little push towards Sasha's direction. Bayley slowly approaches Sasha and then stops when Sasha notices her.

"Sasha." Bayley said.

"Bayley." Sasha said as she looks over her shoulder spotting Finn in the background." Oh, I see why you are here. How's he holding up?"

"Fine so he says but I think otherwise." Bayley replied.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. Don't let me keep you fro-"

"Sasha! Please! Look, when I blew you off the other day I was just mad. I was mad that you did it to me! We're best friends and we should be there for each other. What you said to me the other day had some truths to it. Perhaps I should have heard you out instead of ignoring you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry!" Bayley genuinely said.

"Oh, Bayley! I'm the one that needs to be sorry! Hell, I've been feeling sorry since then. You're also right too. We're best friends and I should have reached out to my one and only best friend when I was in a tough spot." Sasha replied.

"Still besties?" Bayley asked.

"Oh, you know it!" Sasha said nodding her head just before she embraces Bayley with a tight, warm-felt, hug. Finn looks on and nods his had satisfied that the two friends worked things out. Finn glances over to his right and spots Zack Ryder trying to flirt with a girl but ends up getting rejected. Finn keeps his eye on Zack as he makes his way over to him. Zack holds his head down in shame.

"Rough night for ya?" Finn asked.

"Yeah bro, but you know what they sa-" Zack pauses as he turns around realizing that it's Finn. Zack is a bit shocked to see Finn as he stutters his words a bit. "Finn? Bro! Wow! Umm what are you doing here?"

"I came for a lot of things but mostly to have another face to face with the Class ME rep." Finn stated.

"Oh, you by yourself?" Zack asked.

"Nah, I'm here with Apollo and Alicia." Finn said.

"Oh! Well, I'll just get out of your way." Zack said as he tries to leave but Finn stops him.

"Not so fast, Zack. I wanna hear an explanation" Finn said.

"What?" Zack confusingly asked.

"Apollo told me that you wanted to come over, but he was against it. However, I'm sure you had your reasons for doing what you did and I want to hear them.

"Bro, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Principal McMahon offered me a chance to move up in class and at the time I felt like I couldn't resist. However, I'm starting to regret it now as I shouldn't have done it. Sure, Class J's environment was pretty crappy but I realized now that it wasn't the environment but the people that made it cool. Folks in Class M still treat me as if I'm still Class J. I got no bros or sis. I'm all alone. I took Class J for granted and I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of friends there too." Zack explains.

"I see. Well, it definitely sucks that you did that. However, you haven't lost me. I'm still your bro." Finn stated.

"Wait? Bro? Are you serious?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. I'm still your friend as is Apollo and to some extent Alicia. I just want you to be honest with me next time. And if we cross paths again you better not hold back!" Finn said as he holds his fist out to embrace Zack with a fist bump.

"Bro!" Zack gleefully hugs Finn then fist pumps. "I never cry but bro thanks! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go shoot my shot with that hotty again!"

"Knock em dead, bro." Finn said encouraging Zack. Finn watches as Zack struts off with all the confidence in the world. Unbeknownst to Finn, Alexa Bliss pops up on his side.

"Well, well, well, would you look who it is? My, I haven't seen you in weeks and judging by that sling on your shoulder, you don't seem to be doing too good. I guess that's what happens when you try to mess with Class ME." Alexa stated.

"Nah, I'm feeling fine. I'll be back up to health in no time." Finn replied with a grin on his face.

"Is that so? So what brings you here?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, I'm here to challenge your class rep. Have you seen him?" Finn asked which shocked Alexa who's trying to pick up her jaw from off from falling. Alexa grabs a hold of Finn's hand dragging him to the outside to an isolated part where it's just them two.

"Are you crazy? In case your broken shoulder isn't telling you, Seth and Becky are ruthless! If you thought what they did to you was rough, then you don't want to know what they are capable of?" Alexa explained.

"I don't care. I'm going to challenge them and they'll accept one way or another. Wait, are you worried about me?" Finn asked.

"What!? Ugh! Come on now! Don't be stupid! Why would I worry about some loser from Class J? I mean that's just stupid!" Alexa said trying to front.

"Well, you dragged me all the way outside and away from everyone to tell me that I am crazy. It almost feels like you're concerned instead of a warning." Finn said with a sly grin on his face.

"Look, I just don't think it's necessary alright. They've humiliated you before and it looks like you have no dignity or pride if you don't mind being humiliated again." Alexa shouted just before she turns around from Finn folding her arms in. "But, I think it's kinda admirable that you even want to go at them again."

"Really? That's surprising coming from the girl who said I was a loser." Finn remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I don't know what it is about you. I guess I just want to see Seth and Becky taken down for a change. I don't know but I'm hopeful that you are able to take them down." Alexa said with a little smile on her face.

"You know you have a pretty smile. It really shows your real beauty. You should smile more." Finn said which causes Alexa to blush and turn away from him.

"Gosh! Really? Ummm well….. I mean whatever!" Alexa said.

"If you'll excuse me I have a challenge to issue out." Finn nods and waves at Alexa just before heading back in the house. Alexa groans and moans as she's going through a mixture of emotions right now. Alexa runs back into the house as well.

Back in the house, Finn meets back up with Apollo, Alicia, Mandy, and Sonya.

"Finny! Where have you been?" Alicia asked before sniffing all around Finn. "Why do you smell like you've been around a short, blonde, witch? Which one of you skanks put your dirty hands on my Finny?"

"Alicia, relax it's all good. You guys been enjoying yourself?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Finn! A lot of the boys have been trying to get with me but I told them I'm only interested in you." Mandy said seductively.

"And I told the boys that if they even so much as to touch one hair on Mandy with their disgusting hands I'm tearing them off!" Sonya exclaimed.

"As you can see, we've been doing alright," Apollo said just before walking down the stairs with a group following them was none other than Seth Rollins, Becky Lynch, and Roman Reigns. Seth and his group confront Finn as now all eyes were on the showdown between these two. Seth sizes up the glaring Finn and can't help but smirk at him in his condition.

"Well, I was hearing some rumbling about some dweebs from Class J crashing the party. Who invited you here?" Seth asked.

"I did. They came with me." Bayley said as she made her way to Finn's side with Sasha behind her.

"Uh excuse you, we're not from Class J. We're Class M thank you." Mandy remarked.

"Class J, Class M, they're all the same to me. They're all beneath the elite Class. Class ME. Finn, my boy, I'm actually shocked to see you here. I'd thought you'd still be at home cowering after what we did to you." Seth said.

"Well, Seth I-oh! Which ear should I speak into? I hear you had some Foxy problems the other day?" Finn asked in a sarcastic tone that didn't sit well with Seth and Becky.

"You need to keep that dog on a tighter leash before I have to put her down. You got that?" Becky said to Finn and as she goes to poke him, **Alicia sprung out of nowhere grabbing Becky's hand glaring at her coldly**.

"You're lucky I only ripped your hair out. If you even touch him again I'll rip your arm off! You got that?" Alicia said just before Becky pulls her arm back out of Alicia's grip.

"You know I don't like to be that guy, but none of you are welcome here. So, do us all a favor and get out." Seth said.

"Not until you accept my challenge to war games!" Finn replied firmly which drew ooos and ahs from the people looking on. Seth and Becky share a laugh.

"Wargames? You're still on that? Listen, we proved that you don't have what it takes. So, sorry, not sorry, there will be no wargames." Seth remarked.

"Besides, if there were, it'd be a massacre! You wouldn't stand a chance." Becky added on. Finn looks on and could only nod his head.

"Well, since you put it like that I guess there's no convincing you." Finn replied just as soon as Apollo comes up to him. "Are they here?"

"Yep." Apollo replied as he looks back smiling.

"They? Who are they? Who are you talking about?" Seth asked but his questions would be answered as Apollo is greeted by Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, Liv Morgan, and Nikki Cross. "Oh great! More of you Class J losers!"

"Wow! How rude!" Ruby replied.

"Girls, do what you do best!" Apollo said as on cue Liv Morgan knocks down a vase much to the shock of Seth and Becky.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That was my mum's vase!" Becky cried out loud.

"Opps! My bad!" Liv said before busting out in laughter.

"Your bad? That's all you have to say?" Seth screamed out.

"What can we say? We're a riot!" Ruby said with a sinister smirk on her face just before her, Liv, Sarah, and Nikki **completely trash Becky's house from top to bottom. Ruby knocks down every picture hanging up. Sarah cleans out the refrigerator throwing out anything she sees. Nikki and Liv jump up and down on the couch before they flip over all the furniture.** Becky and Seth look on shocked and angered while Finn and the others are delighted to see the riot that's being caused.

"That's it! **Get out! All of you! Get the hell out!** Right now! If you don't leave right now you'll regret it!" Seth screamed out ot the top of his lungs while Becky's looks on in awe of her house looking like a total mess.

"Seth, pal relax. It's no big deal. The girls were just having fun." Finn said rubbing it in Seth's face.

"Why don't you take your bandof freaks and get the hell out! Now!" Seth shouted in Finn's smiling face.

"Let's go, girls, we're not wanted here." Finn said.

"Ugh! What a buzzkill." Ruby remarked as she brushes past Seth.

"Awww! I wanted to continue playing!" Nikki cried out as Seth leads his friends out heading towards the door. Seth looks all-around at the carnage in Becky's house. Enraged, Seth marches towards the front just before Finn exits the door.

"Balor! You want wargames that bad? Well, you got it! I accept!" Seth shouted out much to the surprise of everyone. Finn turns around smiling from ear to ear.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Finn replied.

"Yeah, once you get all healed up we'll settle this. However, I'm going to raise the stakes. If you win you get to join Class ME, but if I win you'll be expelled from Vincent J McMahon high for good! Those are the conditions. Take it or leave it!

"Whoa! Finn, let's think this over." A concerned Apollo said.

"Deal. I accept those conditions! Finn said with no hesitation much to his friends' uncertainty. Finn and Seth shake on it.

"Meet me in Principal McMahon's office first thing after school so we'll make it official. I hope you're happy because you just signed your own death warrant!" Seth said as he goes back to help Becky clean up. "The rest of you what are you standing around for? Let's get this place spotless! Now!

"Dude! Are you serious?" Apollo asked.

"The real games begin. It's time we start planning for it, Apollo." Finn states as he walks out of Becky's house alone with everyone looking at him as they're not sure he made the wisest decision.


	12. Homecoming Week Arc

**Principal McMahon's Office**

It was tense in the Principal's office as members of Class ME and Class J face off across from each other standing before Principal McMahon, sitting behind his desk applying his signature on a document.

"Alrighty, it is official. Five weeks from now Class ME and Class J will face off in Wargames! I'd like to review the stakes so that everyone understands. "If Class ME wins then Finn Balor will hearby be expelled from Vincent J McMahon High. If Class J wins then Finn Balor is promoted to Class ME." Does everyone understand and agree to these conditions?" Principal McMahon asked to which both Finn and Seth nod their heads. "Good. Ladies and gentlemen, I wish you the best of luck and may the best class win!" Seth and Finn step forward getting in each other's face.

"Well, it looks like you got what you wanted. All I have to say to you is be careful what you wish for, Balor." Seth remarked.

"I didn't get what I wanted yet." Finn replied.

"Oh yeah, and what is it that you really want?" Seth asked.

"To punch you right in your mouth." Finn coldly replied.

Seth chuckles as he sizes up Finn eying the sling still on his arm. "Yeah, I can't wait for the one-armed man to punch me in the face. You really think you with your busted up arm and your band of losers have what it takes to beat us? You could probably take down those other chumps in Class M and Class UC but we're Class ME. The best class! The elite class that you can't compare to." Seth stated.

"We'll just see how elite you really are." Finn stated just before he led Class J out of Principal McMahon's office. After all of Class J and most of Class ME left the room, Principal McMahon got up from behind his desk and approached Seth and Becky.

"Seth, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Principal McMahon asked.

"Yes, sir I have to. He and his whole class violated and vandalized Becky's home. It took us forever to clean it up, but we were able to get everything taken care of before her parents came back home." Seth stated.

"But my mum wasn't pleased to find out her favorite vase was destroyed. She was not too happy with me and as a result, I've been grounded for three months." Becky replied. "So, Seth's right, sir, we have to put those Class J losers in their place and I need to take some frustrations out on them!"

"Alright, if you feel you need to. I was going to suggest making things hard for them but I guess you need to handle this yourselves then." Principal McMahon replied.

"Mr. McMahon, on behalf of Class ME, I want to say we appreciate you for all that you do for us, but it is time for us to not only show you but to show the rest of the school why we're at the top and they're beneath us. You got nothing to worry about as you got me, the architect of Class ME, Becky, AJ, Roman, and the big guy, Braun! They don't stand a chance, sir. I guarantee you that." Seth cockily stated.

"We shall see. Now, there is the matter of homecoming week I have to plan for. You elected to go with steampunk rock is it?" Principal McMahon asked.

"Yeah, it's a combination of me and Becks favorites. I'm into punk rock and she loves steampunk." Seth states as he puts his arm around Becky, hugging her.

"Well, I see no problem in us putting on quite the spectacle. I also see no problem with the homecoming king and queen being Class ME's top students." Principal McMahon stated.

"Mr. McMahon, Becky and I have that thing in the palm of our hand. This whole school knows we run it and that it is only fitting that we are the king and queen. Besides, they already know that if anyone runs they stand no shot of winning it." Seth states much to the delight of Principal McMahon as he nods his head.

**Class J Classroom**

In Class J, Mr. Snow paces back and forth in front of the class shaking his head.

"Finn, what were you thinking?" Mr. Snow angrily asked. "Do you know what you did?"

"Yeah, I finally got Class ME to accept my challenge to wargames." Finn replied.

"You didn't learn anything from the Mixed Match Challenge did you?" Mr. Snow replied.

"Teach, it's gonna be fine." Finn said as he stood up out of his seat. "This will not be like last time."

"Finn, you still have that sling on your arm and it will not heal up five weeks from now. Gosh! Look, I know how bad you really wanted this but you're making a mistake. You didn't think at all and you let your emotions get the best of you." Mr. Snow stated.

"Mr. Snow, I'm telling you we're going to be fine." Finn insisted.

"How so, Finn? You only got one arm and you're still short a member. Who else is going to join you?" Mr. Snow asked which prompted Finn to look around the classroom. Finn pauses as someone catches his eye. Finn looks deep in the back of the classroom at a rather large student donning a sheep mask.

"Hey, who's that?" Finn asked pointing towards the student with the sheep mask.

"Oh, that's Rowan." Apollo replied.

"Is he new or have I never just noticed him?" Finn asked.

"No, Rowan's been in here before. This is a class of misfits so some may go unnoticed more than others." Mr. Snow stated.

"Well, he seems to be a big student and I know that Class ME has a big guy as well. He could be the fifth member." Finn replied.

"I don't know, man. I mean Rowan is big but not as big as Braun. He's a literal monster amongst the boys. I'm not even sure how old he is." Apollo stated.

"Well, it won't hurt to ask. Hey kid, do you wanna join on team for wargames?" Finn asked which prompted Rowan to rise up out of his seat. Rowan slowly walks to the front of the class and stands in front of Finn, towering over him. Rowan sizes up Finn from top to bottom. Rowan simply nods his head much to the delight of Finn. "Well, there you have it. We got our fifth member. So, it'll be me, Alicia, Apollo, Curt, and the big guy here. We're all set."

"No, you are not! Gosh, sometimes I feel like you don't listen you just jump into things without planning. During these five weeks, you're going to be going through some intense training. However, I don't think I can do this by myself." Mr. Snow replied as he let out a sigh. "I'll have to make some phone calls later on."

"Hey, me and the girls can gather some intel on those Class ME jerks. Peep them out and even cause a little riot in the process." Ruby Riott said.

"No! You girls will do not rioting whatsoever. You should be lucky you got away with that stunt you pulled at Becky's house. If she wasn't supposed to have a party without her parents' permission, you all would be in a heap of trouble." Mr. Snow firmly stated.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever you say, Mr. Snow." Ruby replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I'm sure there's another way we can stick it to Class ME." Alicia said.

"Well, I did hear that Seth and Becky were up for homecoming queen and king this year and nobody else is putting their name in due to them inserting their will and power against everyone." Apollo stated.

"Homecoming queen and king? What's that?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's a sham of a dance. During the dance, they announce who's the king and queen for homecoming week. It's a shame because of the voting system. You see Class ME students votes count as five, while Class UC votes count as three, and Class M votes count as two and our votes only count as one." Apollo informed Finn.

"That doesn't make any sense." Finn replied.

"You see, if you are in Class ME and you cast your vote, it counts as a total of five votes. If you are in Class J then it only counts as one vote. So, if ten students in Class ME voted they for someone and all of Class J voted for the other one, then whoever Class ME voted for would win simply because they're votes count more than ours." Apollo stated.

"That is ridiculous! And, you say everyone else is afraid of competing against Seth and Becky?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yeah, but who cares about that, sweetheart? It's just a stupid event." Alicia added on.

"Well, it looks like I'll be throwing my name in the mix. I really want to stick it to them one last time before wargames and this seems like a perfect opportunity." Finn said.

"Oh, Finny! I couldn't agree more! And, since you're throwing your name on the ballot, I'll do the same as well. The king and queen of Class J! Oh, it'll be so romantic!" Alicia said gushing in her own fantasy.

"Wait, I thought you said it was a stupid da-" Alicia slapped Curt upside the head just before he could get his words out as the school bell rings indicating school is done for the day.

"Alright, now remember your homework for tonight. Three pages or more on the history of Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. Two of VJM's best students and one of the greatest rivalries this school has ever seen." Mr. Snow said as he pulls out his phone. "Finn, this weekend you gather up everyone and meet me at school. We'll start training this weekend." Mr. Snow said as Finn nods his head as he goes to gather his bookbag.

"Finny! I was wondering if you don't have any plans after school. Well, do you?" Alicia asked.

"Uhh yeah, I actually do have something I have to do. It's something very important I need to tend to. I gotta get going or I'll be late. I'll catch you later, Foxy." Finn said as he hurried out of the room leaving behind a deflated Alicia Fox.

"Apollo, what does Finn have to do today?" Alicia asked.

"Huh?" Apollo replied acting as if he didn't hear Alicia.

"Huh? I said what does Finn have planned for today?" Alicia asked in a more aggressive tone.

"Oh… Well, er, I don't really know. He didn't disclose it with me what he had going on." Apollo stated.

"Apollo, why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Alicia asked.

"What? I'm not lying I'm serious." Apollo nervously said with an awkward chuckle just before Alicia wrapped her arms tight around his throat.

"Now, do you want to tell me or do I have to choke you and we'll be down a member for wargames?" Alicia asked as she chokes Apollo. Apollo tapes on the desk nodding his head which makes Alicia break the hold.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, I'll talk. He went to go meet up with someone." Apollo said trying to clear his throat.

"Meet up with someone? Who? Is it another girl? Who is she? Where does she live? I'll break the bitch in half!" Alicia said interrogating Apollo.

"I don't know who. He didn't say it was a he or she. He just said he's going to meet them at the park and they suppose to help him rehab his shoulder." Apollo cried out.

"Well then it looks like we're going to go find out won't we?" Alicia said.

"I take it as if I have no other choice. Man!" Apollo said shaking his head.

**Later That Day**

**The Park**

On a bright and sunny afternoon, Bayley and Sasha Banks just got done purchasing ice cream from a vendor as they venture into the park.

"Oh man, this is the best. Getting ice creams with my best friend. What more can I ask for?" Bayley said.

"Yes, it's been a while since we've done this. So, has anyone asked you out to homecoming yet?" Sasha asked.

"No, well yeah I mean a handful of guys but I'm not really interested." Bayley stated.

"Why not? Wait let me guess? Does it have to do with a certain Class J boy who you've been crushing on?" Sasha asked.

"N-N-N-No! It doesn't have to do with anything. Besides, we're just really good friends that's all." Bayley replied.

"Mmm hmm so how come you are not interested?" Sasha questioned Bayley.

"I mean homecoming is just so blah to me. I mean it's bad enough that it's basically just an event to prop up Seth and Becky. So, I'm going to pass this year." Bayley said.

"Oh really? Hmmm. Well, I heard that Finn plans to run for homecoming king." Sasha said.

"Really?! Oh, is that so? Well, good for him." Bayley said while trying to calm her excitement. "You know what on second thought I might go to homecoming."

"Are you now? Gee, I wonder what came over you?" Sasha sarcastically asked.

"Nothing. I thought about it and you know I wouldn't want to miss out on socializing with my classmates. And, you know what? I'm going to do something daring. I'll run for homecoming queen myself." Bayley said with confidence in her voice.

"Wow! Well then go for it, Bayley. Huh, speak of the devil." Sasha said as she stops her and Bayley in their tracks as they spot Finn standing in the middle of the park waiting by the fountain. On the image of Finn standing there alone, Bayley's face blushes red.

"Oh gosh! It's Finn! What's he doing here?" Bayley asked.

"I don't know. Wanna go ask him?" Sasha asked which Bayley simply shook her head no. Sasha looks over at some trees and spots Apollo and Alicia hiding behind them as they peak out. "Aren't they in Class J?" She asked as she points them out. Sasha and Bayley walk over to Apollo and Alicia hiding behind the tree.

"Apollo? Alicia?" Bayley asked.

"Oh great! It's them! Did you tell them we would be here?" Alicia asked Apollo glaring at him.

"No, I didn't and that's the truth." Apollo said.

"What are you two doing here creeping out?" Sasha asked

"Well, she wa-" Alicia covered Apollo's mouth just before he could get another word out.

"It's none of your concern! So why don't you take your ice creams and buzz off!" Alicia shouted as she peaks out staring at Finn.

"What are your losers doing?" A voice shouted out as everyone turns around to see it is Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, drenched in sweat.

"Oh God! Not you!" Alicia cried out.

"Why are you creeping out behind this tree? Who are you spying on?" Mandy asked just before she looks forward and found her answer as Finn was standing there. "Oh my God! Finn's here! Oh God, Finn's here and I'm a total mess! Look at me! How's my hair? Oh, it's so messy! I can't approach him like this! I'm all sweaty and smelly yuck!

"Hey, I like it when you are sweaty and smelly. That means you been putting in work. Who cares what that disgusting jerk thinks? Screw him!" Sonya stated.

"Will you all just go away? I'm tryna see who Finn is meeting up with. I suspect it would be one of you hoes, but now I'm really curious." Alicia stated.

"Wait, Finn's meeting up with someone?" Bayley asked curiously as she now peaks around the tree.

"Finn's meeting up with someone and it's not me? How dare this broad try to snatch my man?" Mandy cried out as she goes to brush up against Alicia and Bayley peaking around the tree with them. All eyes were now on FInn as he stood ther still waiting patiently. Finn pulls out his phone with his good arm checking the time.

"I see you made it here before me." A voice said behind Finn's back. Finn turned around to be greeted by **Alexa Bliss**. Everyone hiding behind the tree was stunned to see Alexa.

"Alexa!?" Everyone shouted out as they continue to observe Finn and Alexa Bliss.

"Running late were we?" A sly Finn asked.

"Yeah, there were some things for homecoming that needed to be taken care of, but I got it all done for the day. You weren't followed were you?" Alexa asked Finn.

"No, nobody followed me here. I know you don't want to be caught dead with some scrub from Class J right?" Finn asked.

"Uhh yeah, yeah, yeah, that's the reason. So don't get any bright ideas ok." Alexa said nervously while laughing.

"I'm still surprised you actually called and wanted to meet up given our class status." Finn stated.

"Well, let's just say there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but I can't quite say it at school." Alexa said while talking lowly just before she gazes in Finn's eyes.

"Well, then I am looking forward to hearing this. Shall we go then?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Alexa replied nodding her head as she and Finn walk off side by side. Alicia tries to spring around the tree, but Apollo holds her back while covering her mouth trying to control her.

"Alicia, calm down! I'm sure there's a reason he's meeting up with her." Apollo said to the crazed Fox.

"Alexa? I mean wow!" Bayley said stunned.

"Yeah, well he better have a pretty damn good reason why and I'm not going to stand around here and wait. Come on, Sonya." Mandy said as she walks off.

"Oh come on, Mandy! What is it about that dork you find attractive?" Sonya cried out while following Mandy.

"Well, let's go Bayley. I know you wanna know too." Sasha said as she pulls on a reluctant Bayley as they catch up to Mandy and Sonya in following Finn and Bayley.

"Oh no, they don't! Finny is mines! If anyone deserves any answers it's me!" Alicia broke out of Apollo's arm and made a beeline to the rest of the girls. Apollo looks on shaking his head.

"Why can't we ever have a regular day?" Apollo complained shaking his head as he runs up to catch up with everyone else.


	13. Homecoming Week Arc II

**Big Poppa Pump's Gym**

"This is the place I was telling you about." Alexa told Finn as they stood outside of Big Poppa Pump's gym in the enormous outlet mall. While Finn and Alexa glance at the gym not far from them trying to blend in with the busy crowd despite looking conspicuous, was everyone else who had trailed Finn and Alexa.

"So, you're saying this guy will help me get better?" Finn asked.

"I mean I don't know about all that but what I do know is that if you have a steady balance of exercise and nutrition, you'll be back to better in no time." Alexa stated.

"Oh, ok. You still haven't told me that thing you've been wanting to tell me for while." Finn said.

"Ummm ahh yeah well, that can wait. Let's just head inside!" Alexa nervously said as she tugs Finn by his arm walking into the gym while everyone else rushes to the side of the building to peek inside.

"That bitch! She's dead! Alicia angrily stated as she tries to run in but Apollo pulls her back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's just keep our cool, Foxy!" Apollo said.

"Apollo, are you helping her try to get close to my Finny?" A suspicious Alicia asked. "Because if you are that means you want me to arrange a meeting between you and God and trust me a I can make that happen!"

"Nah, look let's just see what happens ok?" Apollo replied.

"Well, Bayley, it looks like you're not the only one crushing after this guy.' Sasha said.

"Wha- Wha- What do you mean, Sash? Who's crushing after Finn?" Bayley asked while nervously laughing.

"Bayley, you can't keep this innocent, crushing from afar act going? Either you admit your feelings or little miss Bliss is going to stick her claws into the boy you so obviously like." Sasha said.

"Ugh, why her? If Finn wanted to workout with someone he could have just asked me. I mean I am a fitness goddess!" Mandy stated.

"Ugh! I know but honestly just forget him, Mandy. He's a wimpy boy not worthy of your time." Sonya strongly stated.

"No, it has to be her. She's probably trying to get ahead of me. I'll show her soon." Mandy said much to the dismay of Sonya. Meanwhile, inside Finn and Alexa stand before the owner of the gym and their trainer, Scott Steiner.

"Alright, now I know you, little lady, as you're a regular but I see you bought your boyfriend today." Steiner replied.

"Boyfriend! Uhh ummmm no! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a boy who happens to be a friend. Well, he's not even a friend. He's more like a sad excuse for a boy! I mean look at him! I just felt bad for him for being so skinny and wimpy that I thought maybe a visit here would do him wonders. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's the reason. That's the real reason." Alexa stumbly said while giggling.

"Oh, well whatever but I see what you mean. Damn man, where's the meat?" Steiner asked.

"The meat?" Finn asked, confused.

"Yeah, your muscles! Your meat! Kid, you're like a sad sack of bones! You need to gain some muscles and who better to teach than the man with the largest arms in the world! Here at Big Poppa Pump's will train you to get rough, tough, and the stuff but if you can't handle then you're simply not enough.' Steiner stated.

"Ok, well I got this bum shoulder injury all I want is just to rehab it so that I'll be able to use it soon." Finn informed Steiner.

"Yeah I see that sling on your arm but that's the least of your troubles. What you need is my top of the line training. After I'm done with you'll have freaks 9 days in the week!" Steiner replied.

"9? There's only 7 days in a week." Finn said.

"Man you ain't big poppa pup I'm the big bad boodie dad am unstababablob! Now, listen, just do the basics for a moment I gotta go check on one of my freaks and then put a fatass who's been slacking in his place! I'll check back with you in a while." Steiner said as he walked off leaving Finn and Alexa dumbfounded.

"He's the big bad what? Was that even English he spoke?" Finn asked.

"I don't know but I guess that's why he's such a meathead and not a smart one. Let's just take it nice and slow, ok." Alexa said as Finn and she begins to workout. Back on the outside, everyone peeks at Finn and Alexa's interactions.

"Honestly, what are we even doing here? I still need to get my suit for homecoming." Apollo cried out.

"Like, I'm so upset why now! If Finn needed a workout partner to help him with his shoulder why didn't he come to me? I mean I'd certainly be better than her. I'd make sure he gets all of the TLC he needs.

"Over my dead body! I'd never let my Finny catch any of your herpes germs!" Alicia shouted.

"How dare you? Mandy does not have herpes and that oaf would be lucky to even get close to this goddess!" Sonya shouted back.

"Welp, Bayley, you got some serious competition." Sasha said.

"Competition? What are you talking about?" Bayley.

"Look, if you keep playing this whole shy and holding back my feelings act, Finn will never see you beyond anything else." Sasha replied as now everyone was now arguing trying to overtake each other.

"What are you morons doing?" A deep voice shouted as everyone went silent now. The group turned around to see it was Braun Strowman glaring at them.

"Braun! What are you doing here?" Bayley said nervously.

"I come here to work out. What are you doing?" Braun asked.

"Oh nothing we were just passing through y'know." Sasha replied.

"Well, why are you with these bottom-feeders?" Braun asked.

"Uh excuse you?" Mandy said with some attitude in her tone but Braun ignores her as he looks straight inside the gym. Braun steps forward to get a a closer look and much to his shock he sees Finn presses Alexa down on the floor. Braun drops his gym bag storming inside. Everyone else sees it too as Alicia screams to the top of her lungs shattering a couple of shop glasses in the outlet mall.

"Did you hear that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like someone got some bad news but whatever. This feels very comfortable." Alexa said as Finn has her pressed on the floor with him holding her leg up.

"Just let me know if it hurts." Finn said.

"Oh no, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all." Alexa said with a sly smirk on her face. Suddenly, a dumbbell came flying towards Finn's direction just barely missing his head. Finn immediately gets up and turns around to see Braun stomping his way. Alexa hurries to her feet and stands in front of Finn as Braun confronts him. Braun swings Alexa behind him.

"Alexa! Are you alright? Did this creep hurt you?" Bruan asked.

"Umm well I…. He…. Well-"

"I didn't hurt her but that was the plan." Finn said, interrupting Alexa while she was stumbling with her words.

"Is that right?" Bruan asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping to send a message to your class that me and Class J are very serious about wargames and we're going to show no mercy!" Finn firmly said to Bruan just before he glances over to Alexa to give her a wink.

"I think it's pretty weak that you would try to hurt a defenseless girl, especially for someone as small and fragile as Alexa." Braun stated. "You know what? To hell with wargames! You're gonna **get these hands**!" Braun launches towards Finn, but the latter is able to evade the big man with swiftness. Braun grabs a heavy barbell and wildly swings it at Finn but can't connect as Finn dodges every swing. Braun slings to the barbell at Finn but Finn misses it and as a result, the barbell cracks the window. Just as Braun was about to grab another workout equipment, Scott Steiner rushed out glaring at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is going on here? Oh it's your big ass! Look, I thought I told you already no shenanigans in my gym! You're lucky I'm not in my prime anymore because right now you got a 50% chance of beating me up but if I was younger that 50% would go down to a 25% but if you add that I was not normal and I was a genetic freak, your chances would go drastically down to 8%. And, that would mean that my 50% would go up to 75% and then you add in that I was a genetic freak, which would be 66%, would equal to me having a 141% of whooping your ass! The numbers don't lie, boy!" Steiner said which confused a lot of people inside the gym trying to calculate those numbers. Braun reluctantly drops the barbells glaring at Finn. "Now, whatever issues you two got, it's not gonna go down in here so take it outside!"

"Alright, fine! But, I promise you this isn't over! Let's go Alexa!" Braun angrily stated as he storms off with Alexa Bliss hesitantly following up behind him. Alexa looks back at Finn with a look of concern as Finn grabs a hold of his bad shoulder.

**Next Day**

**Class J Classroom**

The class talks and laughs during the class break period. Finn conversates with Apollo and Curt with Alicia looking from a distance a bit down as she sighs heavy. Alicia turns back around slumping her head against her hand.

"Yo, Fox, what's the matter?" Ruby Riott, who's sitting next to Alicia, asked.

"Sometimes I just feel like Finn doesn't notice me." Alicia said.

"I don't know it's kinda hard not to notice you." Ruby said.

"I mean I feel like he doesn't notice me and my feelings. At times it feels like I'm one of the guys to him. I try to talk to him and get close to him whenever I can, but every time there's someone else there whether it's the guys or one of them sluts from the other classes trying to get his attention too." Alicia sadly stated.

"Well, did you ask him who he was taking to homecoming?" Ruby asked.

"I did but at the same time, those other whores also did as well, basically making their pitch as to why he should take one of them. Why can't me and Finny just have one moment to ourselves? That's all I want!" Alicia said as she buries her face in her desk. Liv, Sarah, and Nikki enter the classroom with Nikki acting very giddy.

"Why are you so excited?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you won't believe what Nikki just told us?" Liv said.

"I know a secret! I know a secret! I know a secret!" Nikki said hopping up and down.

"Well, what is it?" Ruby asked as Nikki bends over to whisper in her ear. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nikki said giggling.

"Hmmm that is intriguing." Ruby stated.

"So, what should we do with this information. Incite a riot maybe?" Sarah suggested.

"Oh that's definitely a no brainer but it has to be something big. Hmmm." Ruby said as she ponders in thought. She glances over to see Alicia feeling down and that's when a lightbulb went off in her head as she snaps her fingers. " I got it!"

"Nice! So, what's the plan?" Liv asked.

"No, not here. Teach has been on my case so we gotta be discreet and quiet about it but I promise this will definitely be worth it. We'll get to stick it to those Class ME assholes and even help a friend out."

"Oooo I can't wait!" Nikki says as the class bell rings and Mr. Snow walks into the classroom as everyone takes their seats.

"Alright, let's settle down class. First things first, Finn, Alicia, Apollo, Curt, Rowan, come get these permission slips." Mr. Snow says as he holds up some paper.

"Permission slips? We're going on a field trip?" Curt asked with excitement.

"No, not a field trip but a training trip. Next Friday, we're going on a three-day trip to train for wargames. I called up a couple of old friends and alumni seeking their help. They will provide you with the fundamentals and guidelines on Wargames. Now, heed my words, this will not be fun at all. You will be put through excruciating training! It's not for the faint of heart so I hope that you will be ready for this." Mr. Snow states as he gives permission slips to those who are going.

"So, if you are going on this trip starting next Friday, does that mean we can skip class that day?" Ruby asked.

"No, there will be a sub here to take my place." Mr. Snow said which garnered groans from the class. "And, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Ruby!"

"What?" Ruby replied.

"No funny business, Ruby, I'm serious." Mr. Snow said with a firm term in his voice.

"Teach, sometimes I feel like you never give me the benefit of the doubt." Ruby said.

"Ruby, your last name is Riott and for some reason, you seem hellbent on making sure you live up to what your last name is. Do I even have to go over the numerous things you've pulled? Like what happened to the last sub?" Mr. Snow said to Ruby.

"Ok, but Mr. DeMott had it coming to him. He was an asshole!" Ruby stated with her fellow classmates nodding in agreement much to the dismay of Mr. Snow.

"Ruby! Language! Look, just promise me no funny stuff at least for a while." Mr. Snow said, pleading with Ruby.

"Ok, Mr. Snow, I promise not to do any funny stuff for a while." Ruby said as she has her fingers crossed behind her back and looks back at her friends winking at them.

"Teach, I know you said it won't be easy but I am counting on it. I don't care if I have one arm or no arms, I will be in wargames and I will lead us to victory!" Finn stated.

"That's easier said than done Finn but we shall see how tough you are. You will be tested on three things. Endurance. Charisma. Grit. And, the three individuals who will be training you are top-notch professionals in those fields. I believe you got guts but this will be the biggest challenge you probably ever faced in your life." Mr. Snow said.

"I wouldn't say that." Finn quietly mumbled to himself as he looked out the window, sighing.


	14. Homecoming Week Arc III

**Class J Classroom**

The whole class stares intensely ahead as Mr. Snow demonstrates a move that he currently has Curt Hawkins, who's face screams pain.

"Now, as you can see, you straddle one leg over your opponent's and then reach over this arm and lock in your hands. This is called an abdominal stretch and if you really wanna make it more effective, the move will expose the opponent's abs, so you can punch, scratch, claw, whatever you want to make it more unbearable for them." Mr. Snow informed the class.

"Yeah but I rather you not, teach. This hurts like hell man!" Curt screamed out just as Mr. Snow breaks the hold while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Curt. And, trust me if I really wanted to inflict some real pain, I'd do something far more cruel." Mr. Snow added.

"I can only imagine." Curt said heading back to his seat holding his sides.

"Teach, I bet you were really good in prime, younger days, right?" Finn asked.

"Gee, thanks Finn for reminding me of my old age but yeah I guess you can say that. I wouldn't say I was great per se but let's just say that I had a knack for being rather…. **Extreme.**: Mr. Snow replied just as soon as the bell sounds meaning it's the end of school. "Alright, class seeing how I need to get as much rest before this training trip next week, no homework this weekend! Class dismissed! And have fun at homecoming tonight!" The class roars in cheers upon hearing the news of no homework, meaning a weekend to do whatever they want. The class rushes out with the exception of Alicia, Finn, Apollo, Ruby, Liv, and Sarah.

"Bro, I can't wait for tonight! It's gonna be so dope!" Apollo tells Finn.

"I don't know man. I'm just so ready for wargames." Finn replied.

"Hey man, wargames will be here before you know it but in the meantime it's time we just take it easy and have some fun while we can and that's kinda hard for us considering we're Class J." Apollo said. "It's homecoming so we should make it a night to remember.

"Yeah, it's definitely gonna be a night to remember alright." Ruby said.

"Ruby! Remember what I told you. No funny stuff!" Mr. Snow firmly stated.

"Oh come on, teach! It's homecoming, man! Do you really think I'm gonna pull some senseless prank?" Ruby cried.

"Knowing you and your track record? Yes. Yes I do. So, you may not have anything planned but I just wanna tell you one more time. No funny stuff! You take care. Finn, Apollo, Alicia, have fun tonight and get it all out of your system. In fact, this entire weekend, unload. Do whatever your heart's desire because next week the real games begin." Mr. Snow said as he gathered his things and exited the classroom.

"See? So, let's just put this wargame on hold, and in the meantime let's just focus on tonight." Apollo said.

"I guess you're right." Finn said to Apollo as Alicia looked on nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Alicia stood up and walked straight to Finn.

"Finny! So, there's something I wanted to ask you." Alicia said to Finn.

"Yeah, what is it, Foxy?" Finn replied.

"Well, I wanted to know who you were going to homecoming with? Because I know it should be-"

"Finn!" A voice shouted out loud cutting off Alicia. All heads turned towards the doorway to reveal it was Mandy Rose, with Sonya Deville in her shadow. Mandy walks up sultry to Finn. "Oh Finn, so many guys have asked me out to homecoming, but I keep having to turn them down because I told them I was going with someone."

"Honestly, they don't even deserve you rejecting them. Disgusting males!" Sonya cried out.

"Girl, if you don't get outta here! I was here first talking to Finn! So, why don't you just go back to where you came from, you dumb blonde!" Alicia shouted.

"Dumb blonde? How dare you?" Sonya cried out.

"Uh oh. This not gonna get pretty." Apollo mumbled under his breath.

"Well, sorry not sorry so just move aside, loser!" Mandy shouted back. Bayley peaked her head in as she softly knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys!" Bayley said.

"Oh, great! Gosh, why do you whores keep coming down here? Just go away!" Alicia shouted.

"Ok but who made you the boss of me? I can do whatever I damn well pleased and go wherever I please." Mandy replied.

"Oh, I wasn't staying long I was just seeing y'know what plans you guys got tonight? Finn, are you taking anyone specifically? No biggie I was just asking because I wasn't going with anyone. Well, I mean Sasha will be going with me so I won't be entirely alone." Bayley said nervously laughing which lead to the four ladies overlapping each other arguing. Finn looks on confused and turns to Apollo, who simply shakes his head and instructs him to just sneak out quietly to avoid a major conflict. Apollo and Finn creep out while the women still argue. It wasn't until Finn's gone for them to go silent.

"Wait a minute? Where did Finny go?" Alicia asked.

"Oh yeah, he left a while ago. I guess he couldn't take a bunch of hyenas screaming in his ear." Ruby said much to the dismay of the girls.

"Ugh, he got away! Dammit!" Mandy said pouting.

"Forget him, Mandy! He's not worthy of even breathing the same air as you. He's a repulsive boy who probably is no good. You should avoid him like a bad habit seriously." Sonya suggested.

"No! He'll be mine one way or another. This is just a minor setback. I still have tonight." Mandy said, smirking from ear to ear as she walked out the classroom. Sonya followed up behind her.

"Gosh, I hope Finn doesn't think I'm weird now. Does he?" Bayley said to herself as she walked out the classroom uncertain with herself. Alicia slumps back down in her seat covering her face in her hands.

"Ugh! Finn will never know how I feel! As long as those other skanks keep interfering I'll never get the chance to tell him how I feel." Alicia stressed.

"Aww, Alicia!" Liv said as she and Sarah comfort Alicia with a group hug. Ruby looked on rubbing her chin as she's thinking of something.

**Later That Night**

**Main Office**

Drake Maverick gathers up some papers putting them all away. Drake folds a paper up and slides in into his jacket pocket. Drake walks around the desk and heads to the door and as soon as he opens it, Ruby, Sarah, Liv, and Nikki are standing there blocking his path all dressed up in their own way for homecoming.. Drake is shaken a bit as they caught him off guard.

"Bloody hell! You scared me. May you please move? I have important business to handle." Drake explained.

"Yeah, that sounds nice and all but do you mind explaining why did we this in the garbage?" Ruby asked as Nikki reached to the side and revealed a ballot box much to the surprise of Drake.

"Wh-Wh- What is that?" Drake asked stumbling a bit.

"Why, it's Class J ballot box! You know the ballot where all the kids in Class J put their votes in for this stupid homecoming thing. That's not all we found. We also found the ballot for Class M and for Class UC and seeing how you're responsible for handling such matters, we were wondering how could they have ended up in the trash?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. That's bonkers to me as well. Now, if' you'll excuse me I have to go!" Drake tried to make a beeline for it but Ruby caught him by his pants holding him back.

"I see you wanna do things the hard way. Girls, close the door." Ruby said.

"Wait, what are you doing? No, no, no, no! You can't! I have to get this to Principal McMahon!" Drake pleaded as Sarah closes the door and locking it.

"Now, this is gonna sting just a bit." Ruby said as she reaches inside Drake's pants and pulls his underwear all the way up, giving him a wedgie.

GYM

The gym has been decorated with a steam-punk, futuristic, look everyone. The majority of the school is dancing to the music while others just chat with each other. Alexa Bliss walks up on the podium signaling for the music to die down so everyone can pay attention to her.

"Hello, Vincent J. McMahon high! Let me be the first to welcome you to homecoming! Our boys in the gridiron will definitely try their best so let's give them some major support! Now, I wanna just sa-" Alexa is cutoff as Finn and Becky have walked up on the stage and grabbed the mic out of her hand.

"Thanks, Lexi but we'll take it from here." Seth said.

"But, I wasn't finished." Alexa cried out.

"Well you are now. So you may go. I just wanna say you did a cute job on everything. I'd done better but I'm sure you tried your best. So, thanks." Becky said in a shady tone as Alexa points while stomping off the podium.

"Now, let us all rejoice and enjoy this moment tonight because war is coming soon and I'm not talking about the team. Word has been going around the school but I'm here to make it official. Wargames is going to happen." Seth said which garner loud cheers from the crowd. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, wargames are happening and it'll be between the best in the world, Class ME, and the lowly, sad, pathetic, Class J. And, I know you, folks, from Class J can hear so hear me good, especially you, Balor. You're gonna regret ever issuing that challenge. You absolutely have no idea what you're up against. You think that you could lead but you're not a leader. Not like me. But, we'll have plenty of time for that. In the meantime, enjoy this night everyone because tonight we're going to crown homecoming king and Queen and I can't think of two people better to be crowned." Seth grins as he pulls in Becky as they look out into the groaning crowd just before the music resumes. Finn, along with Apollo and Curt look on shaking their heads.

"Can you believe that guy? So full of himself." Curt said.

"Yeah but just forget about him, man. Let's get down!" Apollo added.

"Yeah." Finn said coldly. Alica Fox, all glammed out walks up to Finn.

"Finn, I was wondering if yo-" Alicia is cut off as Finn holds up his fingers.

"Could you give me a sec." Finn said as he marches through the crowd, leaving behind a distraught Alicia Fox.

"You don't think he's going to start anything, right?" Curt asked.

"Man, I don't know. It's homecoming. I'm tryna have fun but we gotta follow him just to have his back." Apollo said as him and Curt run after Finn. Finn makes his way through the crowd breaking free out of it to confront Seth and Becky talking to their Class ME classmates. Seth and Becky turn to see Finn.

"Well, well, well, look at you! You look quite spiffy I must say. I didn't think you'd have any sense of style." Seth remarked.

"That's quite a lovely speech you gave there. Certainly got the whole school behind you." Finn replied.

"Take notes on how a leader address the masses and educate them." Seth replied.

"Educate? More like annoy if you ask me." Finn remarked.

"Well, I don't recall him asking you anything. So, why don't you just piss off somewhere." Becky chimed in.

"Now, babe, let's not be so hostile here. It is homecoming after all and it should be a fun event for everyone. Besides, I want you to stick around, Finn. To see the crowning of the King and Queen of homecoming. I know you put your name in the ballot but I doubt your votes towards you will mean anything." Seth added as he and Becky walk off arm in arm much to the dismay of Finn.

**Office**

Back in the office, Drake Maverick is hung up on a hook by his underwear on the door, while being teased by Sarah and Nikki. Ruby and Liv look over some papers.

"Ow! Can you please let me down, now? This is unbearable! I'm starting to get a rash! Drake screamed out.

"Ok, I counted them all and these are the results." Liv handed Ruby a piece of paper.

"Whoa! Are you sure this is correct?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. I counted each vote and tallied them all up." Liv confirmed.

"Man! This is crazy. So, not only did Finn get all of our votes but he got quite a lot from Class M and Class UC. What's even more insane, is that Seth is last. He only got two votes for him, which I figured he and Becky would vote for each other and themselves. Crazy." Ruby said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"Hmmm, well, we can't give the real results as old man McMahon would catch onto something not being right. Seeing how Mr. Student body over here trashed them in the first place, we have to do something else and I got the perfect thing in mind." Ruby said with a grin on her face as she walks over to Drake hanging on the door. Ruby grabbed at Drake's chest and twisted his nipple. "Now, you're gonna play ball, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I'll do anything!" Drake cried out.

**GYM**

Back in the gym, the dance was going off without a hitch and everyone seemed to have a good time. Everyone except Alicia Fox, sitting alone going through her phone. Alicia sighs heavily as she eyes Finn talking to the boys, laughing and chatting it up. The doors to the gym swing open as entering was Sarah, Liv, Nikki, and Ruby dragging Drake Maverick by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright, it's showtime, ladies. Now, you better not chicken out, man! So help god if you do, let's just say it' won't end well for you. Got it?" Ruby shouted at Drake who reluctantly nods his head just before scurrying off. Elsewhere, as Finn talks it up with Apollo, Alexa Bliss walks up to him.

"Uh oh. Looks like I better get away before Braun sees you near me." Finn jokingly said.

"Yeah, about that. Why did you… Ugh, what's the word I'm looking for?" Alexa said frustrated as she thinks " Why did you cover for me?"

"Well, you did say how you rather be caught dead than to be seen with me. You obviously think a lot of what your class thinks of you. Honestly, It's not healthy." Finn said.

"I know and that's why I'm walking up to you right now and I don't care who hears me when I say that I hope you beat Seth! I'm sick of him and Becky running this school as if they own it! It's about time someone knocks them off their high horse. So, I'll be rooting for you and Class J, but mostly you because I don't know… YOu're not too bad I guess." Alexa vented.

"Heh, I guess I should be flattered by your support. Thanks Lexi." Finn replied causing Alexa to blush. Ruby gather Liv, Sarah, and Nikki in a huddle before they broke.

"Now, let's start a Riott shall we girls?" Ruby said as she and the girls scatter out throughout the dance. Drake runs up to Principal McMahon as he talks with Seth and Class ME. Principal McMahon turns to see Drake.

"Well, we was wondering when you'd get here. I take it you have the results?" Principal McMahon asked.

"Ye-ye-ye yes sir! Here they are." Drake says as he looks over his shoulder to see Ruby staring at him with ill intentions if he doesn't do as she says just before he gives Principal McMahon a folded up paper.

"Well, I hope it's the results we love to see." Seth said with a wink to Principal McMahon.

"Let's find out shall we." Principal McMahon said just before he walked up on the podium addressing the students as the music died down. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to crown the homecoming King and Queen, who were elected by their peers. Now, without further ado. Your homecoming king is" Principal McMahon unfolds the paper looking a bit taken back. Principal McMahon turns to Drake to see if what he was reading was correct. Principal McMahon shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Representing Class M, Rusev!" Much to a lot of people's surprise, Rusev shouted loudly in excitement.

"Yes! I told you! I told you all! That today on Rusev day, Rusev shall reign supreme! I am your king now!" Rusev shouted out loud as he made his way to the stage to accept his crown from a reluctant Principal McMahon.

"Yes! All hail King Rusev! Next you shall all hail Queen Lana! Class M is taking over! Suck it Class ME!" Lana shouted at an irritated Seth Rollins.

"Now, your homecoming queen is….. Alexa Bliss!" Principal McMahon shouted as Alexa looks on shocked a bit. The crowd applauds and cheers as Alexa looks around as it hasn't set it yet that she's won.

"Wait, what? I won? I won?! I won!" Alexa happily shouted.

"Congrats, Queen Lexi! Go up there and get your crown." Finn said giving Alexa a little push towards the stage. Alexa walks past an angry Lana grinding her teeth.

"This is not right! I demand a recount! A recount!" Lana screamed to the top of her lungs. Seth and Becky walk on stage asking Principal McMahon all sorts of question but he doesn't even know himself. Alexa walks up on the podium with a big smirk on her face.

"Thanks but I'll take it from here." Alexa remarked.

"Excuse you?" Becky replied.

"You're finished so you may go. I'm sure you tried your best on the campaign but it looks like I did it better." Alexa said giggling as she received her crown and went to stand next to Rusev waving out to everyone. All seems fine until Lana rushes the stage and tackles Alexa to the ground. Lana and Alexa roll over constantly trying to claw at one another. A couple of the guys step in to separate them. Seth and Becky storm off the podium marching right up to Finn talking to Ruby.

"You! You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Seth shouted pointing at Finn.

"What?" A confused Finn asked.

"Don't act dumb, Balor. I know you had to rig this. You couldn't just accept that I'm better than you!" Seth stated.

"Seth, I have no idea what you're going off about. Seriously." Finn replied.

"Yeah, we'll see. Once we find Maverick and find out what happened, you better hope your name doesn't come up." Seth stated.

"Geez, what's your deal? From the looks of it, it sounds like you're a bit envy of my guy, Finn here." Ruby said.

"My boyfriend envy of this punk? You're as mindless as you look." Becky added as she and Seth walk off with looks of disgust on their faces.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Finn asked.

"Who knows but Finn you might wanna go look in the mirror. You got something stuck in your teeth. I don't know if it's lettuce or something." Ruby told Finn.

"Really? Man, let me go see." Finn said as he walked off. As soon as Finn left, Mandy Rose showed up.

"Where's Finn? I saw him over here a while ago and it even smells like him here." Mandy asked " I lost Sonya in the crowd and I don't want her ruining this night for me and Finn."

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but Finn is waiting for you downstairs in Class J. He said he wanted to have some one on one time with you for a while now but people kept budding it here and there." Ruby stated.

"Ha! I knew it! He couldn't resist this Goddess!" Mandy said.

"Well, you better hurry before Sonya finds him. He's in Class J-1 classroom. The first door on the right as soon as you enter the hall." Ruby informed Mandy.

"Oh my gosh, thanks! I'm coming Finn!" Mandy said as she soared through the doors and out of the gym. Standing over by the food table having a conversation was Sasha and Bayley.

"Ok, Bayley, you need to be assertive. Just go to him and tell him how you feel." Sasha stated.

"Sash, what are you talking about?" A confused Bayley asked.

"Girl, are you really gonna keep up with this innocent, shy, holding back my feelings act? It's getting old. If you don't make a move someone else will." Sasha stressed.

"Listen, I honestly don't know wh-" Bayley pauses as Sarah Logan approaches her with a tray of brownies in her hand. "Oh hey Sarah."

"Hey girls. Look, I know we may be in the different classes but we still respect you. So, here's something from us of Class J. Brownies made by Finn." Sarah said as she held the tray out.

"Did you say Finn made these brownies? I didn't know he knew how to bake." Bayley said as she grabbed a brownie and bit into it as did Sasha. "Hmmm this is really good!"

"See, your man is not only handsome but he can bake as well." Sasha added on.

"Ugh, oh my God would you stop saying that, Sash." Bayley complained as Sarah giggles just before walking off. Sarah links back up with Ruby, Liv, and Nikki who's standing next to Apollo and Curt.

"Hmm are those brownies? Neat!" Apollo said as he went to reach for a brownie only to have Ruby slap his hand away. "Ow! What gives?"

"You don't wanna try those. Trust me!' Ruby stressed just before the group is approached by Sonya Deville.

"Hey, have you losers happen to see Mandy anyway? I can't find her!" Sonya asked aggressively.

"Well actually sh-" Liv is interrupted by Ruby elbowing her. "Actually never mind."

"What? What is it?" Sonya asked.

"I can't say. Finn made me vow not to say it." Liv replied.

"What does that jerk have to do with Mandy?" Sonya questioned.

"Ugh! Well, Finn took her. Yeah he took her down to Class J and said he was going to make a woman outta her tonight. And that she'll reward him by making him a sandwich or something like that I don't know." Liv explained!

"Liv! Ugh! You have a big mouth, you know that!" Ruby complained much to the dismay of an angry Sonya.

"He did WHAT!? I'll kill him!" Sonya shouted.

"You better hurry because who knows what they're doing down there." Ruby said just as Sonya makes a beeline out of the gym.

"Wait, Finn took Mandy downstairs for a lil TLC?" Curt asked.

"Whoa! I didn't think Finn was capable of that." Apollo stated as on cue Finn walks up to everyone.

"I'm capable of what?" a confused Finn asked.

"Wait, Finn? You're here?" Curt asked.

"Yeah. I went to the restroom to get something stuck in my teeth. Took me a while but I got it out." Finn said as Curt and Apollo looked on confused just before they had an idea and turn to Ruby giving her a look.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"What did you do?" Apollo asked.

"You know Mr. Snow said no funny business!" Curt added on.

"Oh, you guys are so lame! I'm not doing anything. We're just tryna help a friend." Ruby said as she tugs on Finn's arm.

"Are we going somewhere?" Finn asked just before Ruby let him go and pointed him in the direction of Alicia Fox.

"Do you see Alicia? You see how sad she looks? You see how lonely she looks?" Ruby asked while pointing out.

"Yeah. What's wrong with her?" A concerned Finn asked.

"Maybe you should go and find out. Ask her to dance maybe." Ruby suggested.

"A dance?" Finn asked.

"Yeah just go, man!" Ruby said while pushing Finn off. Finn looks back for a moment just before adjusting his tux. Finn walks up to the saddened Alicia Fox.

"Foxy, what's wrong? Why are you here by yourself?" Finn asked.

"Finny…. I…. I just…. I don't know. Can I just be alone for a moment? I know the moment I start to tell you they'll pop up." A deflated Alica said.

"Who'll pop up? Look, I came to see how you were doing and was going to ask you would you like to dance?" Finn asked with a sly grin on his face much to the surprise of Alicia Fox.

"Re-Re-Re- Really? You wanna dance with me?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Finn said, holding out his hand to Alica. Alicia nervously shakes her head just before Finn grabs it softly pulling her onto the dance floor as slow jam music now plays. Finn and Alica come together close with his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders. "So, you said you wanna tell me something?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but let's just dance ok" Alica said teary-eyed.

"Are you crying? Finn asked.

"No! I'm just happy! So happy right now! I wish this moment would never end!" Alicia exclaimed as she lays her head on Finn's shoulder. "Finn, what am I to you?"

"What are you to me?" Finn asked back.

"Yeah, like what do you see me as? Be honest." Alicia stated as they continue to dance.

"Well, you're my classmate and my friend." Finn simply stated.

"Oh." Alicia said a bit saddened.

"You're someone who's brave, courageous, fearless, and most importantly beautiful." Finn said much to the delight of Alicia.

"Really? You don't think I'm overbearing a bit? I'm not…. I'm not crazy am I?" Alicia asked curiously.

"No, you are who you are and I wouldn't change you at all. You are yourself and that's what I admire about you, Foxy." Finn said. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Let's just dance, ok. I wanna enjoy this while I can." Alicia said as she and Finn slow dance with everyone looking on.

"Well, it looks like our plan worked out just fine." Liv stated.

"Plan? So you guys were up to something?" Apollo suspected.

"Oh calm down. It was for a greater good. Here, give me those." Ruby said as Sarah handed her the tray of brownies for her to put on the food table.

"Why can't we have brownies?" Curt asked.

"Because they're super lax, ok.' Ruby said as she grabs a card and writes on it just before setting it next to the brownies on the table. The card reads "Brownies made by Queen Alexa Bliss"

**Vincent J. McMahon High**

Outside, most of the students exit the building and decide to head home. Finn walks out and takes off his jacket offering it to Alicia.

"Are you cold?" Finn asked.

"I am feeling a bit chili." Alicia said as Finn put his jacket around her, causing her to blush.

"Would you like it if I walked you home?" Finn asked Alicia.

"Yeah, I'd so love that, Finny!" Alicia said gushing.

"Wait a minute, what happened to Mandy?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I didn't see her nor Bayley nor Sasha at all now that I think about it. I figured I'd run into them." Finn stated as they walked down the steps.

"Oh, well Bayley and Sasha were pre-occupied in the restroom. I take it they'll be in there for quite a while. As for Mandy, well I myself wonder how that went." Ruby stated.

"How what went?" Apollo asked and on cue, Mandy came bursting out of the school screaming to the top of her lungs in horror. Sonya runs after her to comfort her and get her to calm down. Mandy runs past everyone but stops and turns to glare at Ruby Riott.

"You! You bitch! I hate you! I HATE YOOOOUUUUU!" Mandy screamed out loud just before appearing at the entrance of the school howling was Otis licking his lips as he had his sights on Mandy.

"Yeeeeeeeahhhh Mandy baby! Me want some more of ya! Kiss me Mandy one more time, baby!" Otis shouted much to the dismay of Sonya and Mandy who ran off and away from Otis. Finn, Apollo, Ruby, Alicia, and everyone laughs at Mandy running up the streets with Sonya behind her.

**A Week Later**

**Somewhere in Canada.**

Mr. Snow is driving in his custom made RV and he's not alone as Finn sits in the passenger seat as they drive through a wintery Canada. Everyone else is sleeping in the back as they've embarked on this long field trip.

"So, teach, this guy you know, is he any good? Will he help us?" Finn asked.

"Let me just tell you that this guy is the **best there is**. You're in good hands, Finn. I called in these favors and the people I reached out to will be super helpful in their own way. You just gotta be ready for it." Mr. Snow stated as the RV comes to a stop in front of a huge mansion. "Alright, we're here! Everyone up!" Mr. Snow exits the vehicle as everyone rubs their eyes waking up just before they slowly exit and follow up behind Finn and Mr. Snow.

**Mansion**

Mr. Snow and the kids are being guided by a woman who shows them a door.

"He's right there down waiting for you." The woman said just before nodding her head.

"Thank you very much. Now, kids, you're about to enter one of the most legendary academies you'd ever seen.

"Wait, this is an academy?" Apollo questioned.

"Yes, but it is not like anyone you've ever seen. Let's go." Mr. Snow said as he led the kids through the door and down the deep steps. Mr. Snow and the kids eventually reach down to the dungeon where a man is standing by looking out the window.

"Kids, I want you to meet a Vincent J. McMahon alumni. From the class of 97, this is Bret Hart." Mr. Snow said. "Bret, thanks for doing this man."

"No prob, Al. So, you guys are going to be doing wargames, eh? Well, wakeup and get loose because you're about to be put through the wringer. Let's see how well you endure" Hart said to the kids as they look around a bit shell shocked. Bret turns to Mr. Snow who gives him a simple nod. The training was about to begin.


	15. Endurance

**Hart Dungeon**

Finn stands across from Bret Hart sweating bullets breathing heavily. Finn looks around to see his fellow classmates laid out aching in pain. Bret folds in his arms in nodding his head a bit as he seems to be somewhat impressed that Finn is still standing but just barely.

"I gotta hand it to you, kid, you got guts. Your team barely made it halfway through this training but you're still standing and pushing through and doing it with only one arm." Bret said.

"It's gonna take a lot more to keep me down." Finn said groaning as he grabs onto his shoulder still in a sling. Finn rushes at Bret who takes him down with a hip toss. Finn grinds his teeth bearing through the pain as he gets right back up. Finn runs at Bret again but Hart grabs his free arm and twists it. Bret kicks Finn in the back of the knee forcing him down to just one.

"You got real heart that's no question about that, but when it comes to wargames that's a whole different story." Bret said as he lets go of Finn.

"I thought this was all about endurance." Finn said as he stood up almost out of breath.

"Oh no, it is but there's more to it than just tolerating for a long period of time. Sure, you may have great endurance but if your team doesn't then you won't survive wargames. You're good but you can't take on the whole world by yourself. You gotta lead by example." Bret said.

"I like to think that I am a leader." Finn replied.

"Is that so? I doubt that because if you were a real leader then you'd have at least one or two of your team still standing strong behind you. During this whole training, you were solely focused on yourself that you didn't even bother to check on them. A real leader makes sure his troops are doing just as good as he is because without them he doesn't stand a chance." Bret said tapping Finn on the shoulder which brings him down to one knee. "You got talent, Finn, so don't be discouraged. It's all part of the process."

"I guess so." Finn said lowering his head and whipping the sweat off his face just as Mr. Snow comes waltzing down the steps and observes the training.

"Yeesh! You must really put them through the wringer, Bret?" Mr. Snow asked.

"Nah, I kinda went easy on them." Bret said much to the dismay of Class J.

"Easy? You call that easy? I can hardly breathe!" Apollo cried out just barely lifting his head up only to lay it back down.

"Hey, he's not lying to you. Now, if his old man were still here, you wouldn't last five minutes with him." Mr. Snow proclaimed. "Say, can they take a break? I know that's not usual when it comes to the Hart Family training but they could use it to get some energy back."

"Sure. Alright, kids let's take 15. Get some food in you and then we're gonna get right back into it." Bret shouted to the kids who could barely stand up on their own feet.

"Ughhhhh! My hair is a mess!" Alicia cries out.

"Dude, I can hear my heart beat fast. Is that normal?" Curt nervously asked much to the delight of Mr. Snow.

"Yeah, I can see how you went easy on them. Alright, gang let's go try some of my famous Snow melts! They're healthy but also yummy!" Mr. Snow said as he leads Class J upstairs with the exception of Finn who was still kneeling.

"You alright, Finn?" Bret asked.

"I knew it would be a challenge but I didn't think it would be this difficult." A deflated Finn said as Bret taps on his shoulder.

"Listen, take a break, and then meet me on the porch. I'll give you a history lesson." Bret said as he heads upstairs with Finn looking on.

**Later That Day**

**Hart Mansion**

Class J was seated at the table and after a break and some food seem to be full of life once more.

"Whew! Mr. Snow, I wasn't so sure about your cooking but man that hit the spot." Apollo stated.

"Dude, you should have worked in the cafeteria. This is much better than the crap that serves us." Curt added.

"Nah, I don't think Vince would allow me to do it." Mr. Snow said with a slight smirk on his face just before turning his attention over to Finn. "Finn, you doing alright that buddy?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Finn said with a tone in his voice.

"Hey, we'll get through this okay? It's going to be hard at first and that's just life but if you're able to will yourself through you separate yourself from everyone else." Mr. Snow stated.

"Yeah sure but what good is it if I can't lead? I use to hang out with a group of guys but then they all turned on me and since then I've been by myself. I forgot what it is like to have friends to depend on." Finn stated as he got up from the table to leave as Class J looked concerned.

"You guys gotta rally behind him and push him not to give up so easily. I'll go to talk to him but right after I use the bathroom! Boy, that Canadian bacon hits you hard!" Mr. Snow stated as he hurries up running to the bathroom.

"Oh, Finny! Guys, Mr. Snow is right! We gotta do better!" Alicia stated.

"Hey, we're doing the best we can okay." Curt replied.

"But it's not enough! Finn's the only one here who seems to be really putting in the effort. He needs us to do better. I refuse to let him down anymore! So, that's why I'm telling you guys let's do better!" Alicia exclaimed.

"We hear you, Alicia, and trust me we all want to help Finn out but we got limits of our own. We gotta be realistic here. I hate to be that guy but it is what it is." Apollo stated which caused Alicia to rise up and slam her hands on the table startling everyone except Rowan.

"It is what it is huh?" Alicia asked as she let out a maniacal laugh. Alicia looks up leering at everyone at the table with this grin on her face. "Do you all remember Summer Rae? Remember how she tried to embarrass me in front of the whole school? But I had something in store for her and I don't need to remind you of what I did because you all witnessed it and it wasn't pretty. Now, either you all can push past your limits or share a fate similar to Summer Rae? So, what's it going to be boys?"

"O…...O…..Ok, Alicia. We will." A scared Apollo said, nodding his head along with Curt Hawkins as Alicia shot glares at them.

Outside sitting on the porch, Finn broods as he looks out at the snow-filled area. Bret steps out of the house carrying something in his hand. Bret takes a seat next to Finn looking out as well.

"It's not New York or Florida or L.A even but there's just something about home that other cities can't come close to. Now, I told you I would give you a history lesson, so here it is." Bret said as he opens up an old yearbook and points on the page. "See this guy right here?"

"Wait a minute? That's you? You went to McMahon high?" Finn asked curiously.

"That's right. I was a top student there too. Now, this was back when Vince actually wasn't a maniac but I'm starting to think he always was and that my eyes were finally starting to open up and see him for who he truly was." Bret stated.

"So you were a part of the Class of 97?" Finn asked

"No. I transferred from there not too soon after that." Bret stated.

"Really? Was it because of the principal?" Finn asked.

"Something like that. You see this guy ahead of me?" Bret said pointing on the book. "That's Shawn Michaels. He was a classmate and my rival. We came in at the same time and at first things were ok between us but somewhere along the way things started to change. I don't know if it had to do with him being jealous that I was the top student for so long or what."

"Shawn Michaels? Did you guys fight a lot?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah, we've had our fair share of fights inside the ring and out as well." Bret said. "As you can see in this book, he's ranked number one and I am number two. It should have been the other way around since I was the best there is, best there was and best there ever will be at that time. Shawn, despite my hating his guts then was incredibly talented in his own ways. I felt I should have been number one but for some reason, Shawn brown-nosing Vince seem to do him some favors."

"Wow! How can he be allowed to run a school while showing favoritism?" Finn questioned.

"Make no mistake about it, I always thought I was Vince's favorite. We had such a great relationship in the beginning but it started to denigrate during my final days there. I'll never forget that fall of 97. I challenged Shawn one on one to truly determine who was the best since he got me the last time we fought. Since we would be graduating it would be our last encounter. Vince didn't like the idea too much but signed off on it anyway. Now, I voiced my concerns to Vince on how he was running the school as he was just letting Shawn and his kliq run wild without any consequences." Bret stated.

"So, what did you do?" Finn asked.

"I tried my best to keep the peace but I got fed up with everything there. So, I asked my father if I could transfer but not before I had one last fight with Shawn and the date was settled. It was the beginning of the end." Bret said, sighing heavily.

"Did you win?" Finn asked.

"No, I didn't win but I didn't lose either." Bret stated, confusing Finn as he raised an eyebrow.

"So it was a draw?" Finn asked curiously.

"Let's just say I know how you feel. I know what it's like to get screwed over. The point I'm trying to make here is that no matter how much he throws at you, no matter how hard he tries to make your life a living hell, do not give up you hear me? Don't give up! Continue to fight because you have fire in you so you can't allow it to be easily put out. Do better than me and my peers when Vince made things difficult for us!" Bret said staring at Finn processing everything that's been told to him. Finn nods his head as he stood up.

"Let's get back to training." Finn said firmly as Bret stood up and smiled back at him.

"Now that's the spirit. Let's go." Bret leads Finn back inside the mansion as they make their way in they head straight towards the basement. Upon entering the dungeon they see everyone waiting and ready to get back started.

"Finn, we know we haven't been giving it our all today. We're really sorry about it! So, we're ready to take whatever the old man can dish out at us!" Alicia said firmly while standing tall and proud.

"Foxy. Guys, I'm the one who needs to apologize. Today I realized that I need to work on trusting you more. You're my friends and there will be times where I'll have to rely on you and I'm ok with that." Finn stated as Alicia embraces him with a hug but barks at the guys to back off so she can only hug him.

"Ok, now that you got that sentimental stuff out of your systems, let's get back to work." Bret said as he claps his hands and Class J gathers around him.

**Later That Day**

**Hart Mansion**

Class J exits the mansion with their belongings as they're preparing to depart. Class J stands before Bret who stands on his porch.

"Mr. Hart, on behalf of Class J, I just want to say thank you for teaching us and just know we'll be applying everything you taught us in wargames." Finn said as his fellow teammates nod their heads.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure you get em. And, Al." Bret said as Mr. Snow stops just before he enters the RV. "Call me if anything happens."

"Gotcha. Alrighty gang, let's hit the road! We got a long drive ahead of us. New York here we come!" Mr. Snow said as he and Class J pile into the RV. Class J waves from inside as the RV drives off.

**48 Hours Later**

**Workshop Classroom**

Class J enters a decent size lecture hall. Class J is awe at the size of the classroom just before they take their seats.

"Whoa! So is this what college looks like?" Apollo asked.

"Mr. Snow, after we train can we go sight-seeing and possibly shopping? I know you boys probably don't care for the second one but I always wanted to see New York stores!" Alicia said with excitement.

"I'm afraid not, Foxy. We're here to train not on vacation. Plus, we're on a time schedule so it's important we handle our business and get back to school by late night tonight or Monday morning." Mr. Snow said much to the disappointment of Alicia.

"So, Mr. Snow, who's this guy who's going to be teaching us about promos?" Curt asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call him an old friend. Let's just say out of all the people he's worked with in the past, I dislike him the least. However, I must admit he is a maestro of promos. He has a way with words that captivate you." Mr. Snow described.

"If he's so great why is he so hated?" Finn asked.

"Well, let's just say he has a real bad habit of being honest. That's all I'm gonna say about that." Mr. Snow said as Class J looks at each other skeptical of this person he speaks of. Suddenly, the door opens and in walks a man with a firm pep in his step. The man walks up to the board grabbing a marker as he looks out at Class J.

"So, I take it that you're Class J? Hmmm, a very diverse group of students you have, AL." The man said with a smirk on his face as he turned around to write on the board. "So, you're here to learn how to do promos, correct? Well, who better to teach you than me? However, before I begin allow me to introduce myself. Lady and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman!"


End file.
